


Секс

by Andre



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre/pseuds/Andre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик Леншерр был осуждён за массовые убийства и много лет сидит в пластиковой тюрьме. Однажды в его камере находят безадресные письма невесть от кого, и расследовать это берётся Чарльз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждение** : фик тяжёлый, жёсткий и заточенный под идею, с множественными отсылками к философии объективизма и разумному эгоизму. Ради идеи многие персонажи подверглись безжалостному ООСу (особенно Рейвен и Ороро).

**Часть 1. Мораль.**

 

— Профессор, скажите что-нибудь.

А что сказать? Погода сегодня хорошая. Обещали дождь, но, как видите, всё в порядке. Или не это надо?

Чарльз моргнул и сказал:

— Стало быть, вы меня вербуете.

Человек в пиджаке по ту сторону стола невыразительно улыбнулся. Вежливое любопытство в его глазах граничило с лабораторным интересом. Он посмотрел в глаза Чарльзу, бегло глянул на манжеты, оценил пальцы в чернильных пятнах и, очевидно, остался доволен.

— Громко выражаетесь, — мягко сказал он, примирительно разводя руки. — Как поживают дети?

— Прекрасно, благодарю.

— Всем ли они довольны?

Мало-помалу разговор начал Чарльза утомлять.

— Вы за этим меня вызвали — узнать, как дела у моих студентов? Могли бы написать письмо.

— Ну, не горячитесь вы так. Я надеялся на спокойный обстоятельный разговор. Мне говорили, что вы очень дипломатичны.

— Кто говорил?

— Разные люди.

— Будьте добры, не тратьте моё время.

Цээрушник сощурил глаза. На секунду из-за блеклой личины проступил характер.

— Начнём с того, что вас никто не вызывал. Профессор, давайте говорить как деловые люди, — наша поддержка вам только на руку. В обмен мы просим немногое. Однажды вы уже на это согласились.

— Я не помогал вам, а всего лишь не мешал. Это был единичный случай.

— Единичный случай с далеко идущими последствиями.

— Жаль, что так вышло.

— Жаль?

Цээрушник начал злиться, но мгновенно взял себя в руки. Чарльз почувствовал затаённую ярость и досаду. Обычно Чарльзу нравилось ощущать чужие эмоции: они, как лакмусовая бумажка, проявляли те черты характера, которые собеседник неумело пытался скрыть. Но в этот раз Чарльз предпочёл бы обойтись без эмпатии. С годами в нём развивалась эмоциональная брезгливость.

— Что именно вам жаль, профессор: что федеральный преступник оказался за решёткой? Или жаль, что вы к этому причастны?

— Я учитель, мистер Галлахер. Не политик.

— Не прибедняйтесь.

Чарльз блекло скривил губы и поправил рукав рубашки, выглядывающий из-под свитера. Этот некогда дорогой свитер он носил уже лет восемь.

— Чего вы от меня хотите?

Цээрушник вернул бесстрастную улыбку и деликатно сказал:

— Один разговор с Магнето. Не так уж много, верно?

Чарльз отчаянно не терпел бессмыслицы, но ещё больше не терпел вранья. Цээрушник был квинтэссенцией и того, и другого.

— Разговор о чём?

Цээрушник с готовностью пододвинул к нему папку. На ощупь она была глянцевая, дешёвая. Дешёвая, как стулья в комнате, как стол, как отделка стен. Дешёвая ровно настолько, насколько может позволить себе федеральная разведывательная организация с колоссальным бюджетом.

— А вы ознакомьтесь. Вас никто не торопит.

Цээрушник такой гуманный и вежливый, аж оторопь берёт.

— Расскажите вкратце, — сказал Чарльз.

Мистер Галлахер кашлянул и сказал:

— Как угодно. В папке вы найдёте краткий отчёт одного из надзирателей Магнето. Две недели назад он обнаружил в камере письма. Магнето приклеивал их к дну кровати, поэтому мы не можем точно сказать, когда они начали приходить. Всего их три. Третье пришло позавчера. Оно самое интересное.

— Погодите, какие письма? Ему запрещено получать почту.

— Мы пытаемся выяснить, как письма попали в камеру.

— А что он?

Цээрушник неприятно усмехнулся.

— Магнето никогда не изъявлял желания пойти на контакт.

«Пойти на контакт». Формулировка сухая, как бревно для растопки камина.

— Что говорят исследования?

— Исследования? — переспросил Галлахер.

— Вы наверняка проводили их при поддержке ФБР. У Бюро есть хороший отдел психологии поведения и прекрасные специалисты.

— Ваша осведомлённость льстит мне.

— Не лгите, — попросил Чарльз. — Она вас пугает.

Галлахер крякнул.

— Профессор, вы в курсе, какова позиция ЦРУ относительно применения ваших способностей?

— Нет нужды читать ваши мысли, чтобы сопоставлять факты. Так вы проводили исследования или нет?

Галлахер посмотрел на него бесстрастно.

— Предположим.

— Анализ почерка, отпечатки пальцев, исследование мелких частиц на бумаге?

— Разумеется. Разве я обратился бы к вам, если бы наши исследования к чему-нибудь привели? Мы решили спросить у Магнето в лоб, но он не очень-то жалует наших агентов. Очевидно, мутанту разговор с людьми представляется унизительным.

— Не гребите всех под одну гребёнку.

Галлахер отмахнулся от возражений, как от назойливой мошкары.

— Так или иначе, с нами он разговаривать не желает. А вот с вами может обмолвиться парой слов. Вы могли бы выспросить у него, откуда пришли письма, и узнать, зачем. Вам и самому это покажется интересным.

— А в чём, собственно, дело? Что за беда с письмами?

— Почитайте. В папке есть одно.

Зачем он так настаивает, подумал Чарльз. Хочет увидеть моё лицо в момент прочтения? Думает, что моя реакция показательна? Что же такое в этих треклятых письмах?

— Могу я забрать папку домой?

Цээрушнику совсем не понравился вопрос. Он мрачно посмотрел на Чарльза, перевёл взгляд на папку и со скрипом согласился:

— До завтрашнего дня отчёт ваш.

— Я могу идти?

— Вас никто не держал.

Чарльз поймал в его голосе насмешку, тщательно задрапированную радушием.

— Не сомневаюсь, — сказал он, взял папку и встал со стула.

Мистер Галлахер (шаблонное имя) гостеприимно проводил его до проходной.

 

* * *

 

В это время суток он испытывал беспричинную тревогу. Всегда ли с ним было так? Чарльз попытался вспомнить, когда это появилось. Не вспомнил. Беспредметная и бездейственная, тревога не имела ни начала, ни конца. Только время: каждый день в сумерки.

Он отпер ворота и проехал на территорию дома. За основным зданием помещалось ещё одно, скрытое зарослями орешника. Прадед построил его для прислуги, старомодно полагая, что обслуживающий персонал не должен делить крышу с господами. При Чарльзе пристройка стала гаражом. В гараж влезало пять машин и целая орда велосипедов. Чарльз водил «Плимут Валиант» шестьдесят второго года.

Чарльз припарковал «Плимут» и закрыл гараж. В сумерках дом казался ему незнакомым. Чарльз родился здесь и прожил без малого сорок лет, но временами не мог избавиться от ощущения, что замок так и не принял его за своего. Едва наступал вечер, замок щурился на него узкими окнами, а изящные шпили превращались в оскаленные клыки.

Чарльз уважал дом с детства и по сей день. Уважение к дому выросло из обоюдной нелюбви: Чарльзу не нравился викторианский полумрак и холод, а дому не нравился вздорный мальчишка. В детстве Чарльза пугали длинные коридоры и потрескавшиеся потолки. Казалось, за каждым лестничным пролётом тебя поджидает Нечто, а в мелких башенках крыши полным-полно вороньих гнёзд. Повзрослев, он перестал бояться, но тревога осталась.

Чарльз тщательно ухаживал за внутренней отделкой, обзавёлся множеством ковров, оборудовал хорошую столовую и кухню. Он поселил сюда пару десятков детей, чтобы стены пропитывались голосами и смехом. Дом принимал подачки с усмешкой родовитого старика, позволяя детям бегать по коридорам, а коврам — возлежать на паркете, но при любой возможности показывал характер. Сад за неделю зарастал сорняками, старые стены крошились, а плющ намертво впивался в камни.

Чарльз зашёл в дом, повесил пальто на театральную вешалку и двинулся в сторону своего кабинета. По дороге ему встретились трое подростков. Они синхронно сказали: «Здр-р-расти» и побежали в гостиную играть в настольный футбол.

В кабинете было темно и пыльно. Он вспомнил, что давно не убирался. Чарльз включил свет, положил бумаги на стол и задёрнул длинные плотные шторы.

— Ты уже вернулся?

Он оглянулся. Гроза стояла в дверном проёме, сложив руки на груди. На ней был трикотажный костюм с иголочки — сигнал того, что занятия кончились. Гроза предпочитала абсолютный порядок во всём.

Чарльз находил забавным, что бывшая угонщица автомобилей так педантична в отношении правил, но не позволял себе иронизировать. Гроза это ценила.

— Да, только что.

— Как всё прошло?

— Обычно. Боюсь, ЦРУ нечем меня удивить.

— Снова выставили бездарного профана и пытались завербовать?

— Нет, в этот раз агент был кремень.

— Только потому, что ты не проявил силу.

— А зачем?

Гроза сначала опешила, а потом улыбнулась. Улыбка была нечастым событием на её лице. Чарльз жалел об этом — улыбающаяся, домашняя Гроза нравилась ему больше, чем строгая женщина за преподавательским столом.

— Сейчас будет ужин. Дети уже поели.

— Я не голоден.

— Посиди с нами за столом. Всем будет приятно.

Он хотел отказать, но не нашёл повода. Гроза смотрела испытующе.

— Я подойду через пять минут.

— Славно. Мы будем ждать в столовой.

Она вышла. Чарльз остался в кабинете один, пытаясь вспомнить, зачем он сюда пришёл. Что-то стало с памятью. Забываются даже бытовые дела. Жизнь проходит по инерции, как у кукушки в часах. Останавливаешься на минутку: где я? зачем я сюда пришёл? что я хотел сделать? А в ответ — ничего.

Он стоял, сунув руки в карманы. Сквозняк из окна лениво полоскал шторы. Стоял минуту, две, десять. Что-то не давало покоя.

Взрослые жильцы дома ужинали позже, чем дети, обычно в половину восьмого или в восемь. Существовал заведённый порядок: место Чарльза во главе стола никто не занимал, по правую руку от него садилась Гроза, по левую — Рейвен. Присутствовала и Джин. Колосс, устроив тяжёлое тело на небольшом стуле, явно мучился от неудобства. Тем же страдал и Хэнк Маккой.

— К сожалению, — говорила Джин, — государственные дотации не так велики, чтобы позволить оборудовать новый класс.

— Но дети! — горячечно воскликнула Гроза. — Что за изверги могут отнимать дотации у детей?

— Добрый вечер.

Все синхронно подняли головы.

— Чарльз снова опаздывает, — сказала Рейвен. Ксавье сел на своё место во главе стола. Все замолчали, будто чего-то от него ждали. В собственном доме Чарльз почувствовал себя инородным телом, будто его присутствие среди остальных нарушало некий неизвестный ему баланс.

— Чарльз, — укоряюще сказала Рейвен. — У нас в гостях Скотт, если ты не заметил.

Чарльз поднял глаза: надо же, и впрямь Скотт Саммерс. Тот смотрел на него со счастливой преданностью цепной собаки.

— А, здравствуй, Скотт. Тебя не было уже пару дней.

— Неделю, — поправила Джин. — Его не было неделю.

— Простите, я забыл.

— Вечно с ним столько неприятностей, — сказала Рейвен, будто бы Чарльза здесь не было. — Он слишком много работает. Постоянно.

— Это вредно для здоровья, — сказала Джин. — Переработка — это что-то вроде невроза. Я изучала подобную проблему. Мы исследовали влияние перегрузок на мозг лабораторных мышей. Мы построили лабиринт с перегородками, где на каждой развилке были разложены разнообразные продукты. Мышь должна была постоянно выбирать, по какой дорожке нужно пойти, чтобы добиться того или иного угощения, и одновременно с этим отказываться от другого угощения, которое ждало её на иной дорожке. Параллельно мы замеряли жизненные показатели. Выяснилось, что мыши, принимавшие больше всего решений, испытывали осложнения с сердцем, сосудистую недостаточность, мышечную дрожь, потливость. Типичные психосоматические реакции на аффективное напряжение. Это доказывает, что нам по природе не положено много работать.

— А где можно почитать об этом подробнее? — заинтересовался Маккой.

— Я выдам полный список источников, Хэнк. Это очень многообещающее поле для исследований.

В тарелке Чарльза лежал стейк и листья салата. Он не был голоден и не мог отделаться от мысли, что время ужина можно было потратить на более важные дела. Но ужин был обычаем — одним из тех, которые составляют последующую традицию. Чарльз не был уверен, нужна ли ему эта традиция, но людям за столом она была необходима, и он принимал их мнение в расчет.

— Чарльз, что ты на это скажешь? — спросила Гроза. Он моргнул и сказал:

— Мне нравится работать.

— Но не до такой же степени, — взвилась Рейвен. — Чарльз, ты давно смотрел в зеркало? У тебя круги под глазами. Ты вообще спишь? Постарел лет на десять за последнее время. А этот свитер, Чарльз?

— А что свитер?

— Ты публичный человек, пора пристальнее следить за внешним видом. Завтра мы съездим в город и купим тебе хороший дорогой костюм.

— Завтра я поеду в банк разбираться с ценными бумагами. Скоро упадёт курс акций, нужно позаботиться о деньгах.

— Вот опять одно и то же...

Все теперь смотрели на него. Он напомнил себе, что это такая забота — пусть другая, непонятная ему и непознанная, но всё же забота в том виде, который они находят приемлемым. Чарльз заботился о людях иначе: его волновал курс акций, волновала программа обучения, он тревожился тем, что дети будут сегодня есть, и тем, когда они лягут спать.

Рейвен и остальные воспринимали тревогу другого порядка: например, их возмущали круги под глазами и поношенные свитера. Чарльз знал, что многие люди озабочены тем, как они выглядят в глазах окружающих, и знал, что так проявляется беззащитность, поэтому всё прощал.

— А что касается дотаций, — сказал Хэнк, продолжая давно начатый разговор, — то эту проблему имеет смысл решать комплексно. Я не раскрою государственной тайны, если скажу, что всем управляет система лоббирования интересов. Требуется вникнуть в эти схемы, чтобы чего-то добиться. В наше время никто не может точно сказать, что случится завтра. Взять хотя бы эту историю с Кингом.

— Ужасная трагедия, — сказала Гроза.

— Да, — согласился Хэнк. — Страшно наблюдать за тем, как движущие силы истории встречают такой отпор. Великий человек погребён в мелких спорах.

— А мутанты? — перебила Рейвен. — Что с мутантами? Вы говорите о Мартине Лютере Кинге и о том, как несправедливо притеснение негров, но справедливо ли то, что происходит с нами? О Кинге кричат на каждом углу, хотя прошло уже два года со дня убийства, а о мутантах — ни слова.

— Рейвен, — размеренно сказал Хэнк. — Я повторюсь: это вопрос лоббирования... Уже сейчас есть положительные сдвиги к смягчению позиции Вашингтона. Взять хотя бы эту войну.

— Все силы брошены на чёртов Вьетнам, а толку — кот наплакал.

— Чарльз, а ты что думаешь?

Он думал о том, что крупная сталелитейная компания на той неделе выпустила в обращение ещё несколько тысяч акций, что война неизбежно скажется на долларе, да и на энергетике тоже. С акций и экономики мысли мгновенно переключились на науку: в Гарварде есть несколько генетиков, изучающих механизмы мутации, и было бы неплохо раздобыть их отчёт. Ещё он думал о том, что Церебро нуждается в доработке. Потребуются крупные финансовые влияния, и на этой волне нелишней станет закупка нового оборудования для учебных классов. И дом пора реставрировать. Трубы уже не те.

Он с опозданием понял, что кто-то назвал его имя, и обнаружил, что все за столом на него смотрят.

— Думаю... о чём?

— О том, о чём мы говорили, — невозмутимо сказала Гроза. — Ты ведь слушал?

С досадой он бегло пробежался по мыслям присутствующих. Хэнк думал о подставных людях в Вашингтоне, Рейвен возмущалась сокрытием мутантов, Джин... Джин сопереживала Мартину Лютеру Кингу. Колосс, как и Скотт, в разговор не встревал.

Гроза чувствовала обиду на Чарльза, хотя и не желала в этом признаваться.

Чарльз с удивлением ощутил, что не чувствует вины. Вина кончилась уже очень давно.

— Так что? — воинственно сказала Рейвен. — Ты согласен с тем, что о мутантах несправедливо умалчивают?

— Да, — сказал Чарльз. — Согласен.

Рейвен улыбнулась, почувствовав собственное превосходство. Чарльз тоже его почувствовал, эхом. Это не обидело его и не задело. Чарльз рассудил так: если Рейвен нужно чувствовать себя выше — пусть. Это ни на что не влияет.

— Чарльз, — сказал Хэнк мягким голосом, — мы пытаемся донести до тебя мысль, что необходимо прощупывать почву в Вашингтоне. Ты должен основательно поработать над репутацией мутантов в мире людей.

— Зачем?

Хэнк приподнял брови. Широкие надбровные дуги слились с густой гривой.

— Зачем работать над репутацией?

— Я учитель. Я школой занимаюсь.

— Чарльз, ты же не хочешь, чтобы общественность была настроена против мутантов.

— Я делаю своё дело. Только и всего.

— Это неправильно, — резко сказала Рейвен. — Мы не должны позволять людям думать, что они сильнее нас. Ты понимаешь это? Понимаешь, какая у мутантов репутация в Вашингтоне, Чарльз? Знаешь, как мы выглядим в их глазах?

Он пожал плечами.

— Мне это безразлично.

Повисла напряжённая тишина.

— Перестаньте, — сказал Скотт. Он глянул на Чарльза с ревностной преданностью, будто желая доказать: я свой, Чарльз! я за тебя!

Чарльз посмотрел на него с недоумением.

— Профессор просто очень устал.

Все схватились за эти слова, как за соломинку.

— Да, дружище, — прогудел Хэнк. — Тебе нужно выспаться. Выглядишь неважно.

— Я об этом и говорила, — сказала Джин. — Рабочие перегрузки плохо влияют на принятие решений.

Чарльз подумал: о каких решениях идёт речь? Чего они от меня ждут? Зачем я здесь и о чём идёт разговор?

Мысли кружили, как мушки. Он встал из-за стола.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду. Скопилось много дел. Благодарю за ужин.

— Но ты даже не притронулся к стейку, — сказала Гроза.

Он извинился. Гроза не прояснилась. Все провожали его до дверей укоряющими тяжёлыми взглядами. В кабинете он присел в старое кресло на резных ножках. Сквозняк всё ещё трепал шторы и шуршал бумагами на столе.

Он чувствовал, что с привычным миром происходит что-то не то, но не мог понять, где именно случился слом и как его подлатать. Это мучило. Чарльз привык брать на себя ответственность и решать проблемы. Но эта проблема не решалась. Она даже не находила обозначения.

Он подумал о Грозе.

Гроза... За что она так на него обижена? Обида старая и горькая, как прогорклый орех. Чарльз вспомнил, что когда-то Гроза надеялась на большее. Это было... лет пять назад, кажется? Да, пять. Гроза едва появилась в школе. Яркая молодая женщина, густые волосы ослепительной белизны идут в резкий контраст с тёмно-бронзовой кожей. Плавные, женственные черты лица: томные губы, высокий лоб. Он чувствовал на себе кошачий взгляд и ощущал особую силу влюблённой женщины. Она надеялась долго — может быть, год или два. Или до сих пор? Чарльз не знал, потому что не интересовался. Лет семь назад он перестал читать без разбора чужие мысли.

Может быть, Гроза злится, потому что у них так ничего и не вышло? Нельзя недооценивать красивую женщину, которая нежеланна. Возможно, она надеялась, что он клюнет хотя бы на тело... Да, хотя бы так.

Чарльз усмехнулся и провёл рукой по лицу, вытирая глаза. Мысли о сексе — смешные, странные. Трудно вспомнить, когда они последний раз его волновали. Он не чувствовал никакой дрожи в сердце, никакого желания приятно провести ночь. Все страсти как закупорило. Не было даже чувства обделённости.

Быть может, Рейвен права, и он действительно рано состарился.

Вдруг что-то сильно и больно кольнуло его в подреберье. Мысль. Он не успел ухватиться.

Речь шла о сексе, и вдруг он о чём-то подумал. О чём?

Моргнув, он пошарил взглядом по пространству кабинета. На столе поверх всех бумаг лежала серая папка. Он взял её в руки, некоторое время не решаясь открыть. Потом открыл.

И сразу же, не давая ни секунды покоя, не жалея и не щадя, на него рухнуло резкое неуютное лицо, глядящее с фотографии серыми колкими глазами. Фотографию прикрепили скрепкой к первому листу.

Внизу — печатными буквами — подпись: Эрик Леншерр, № 299566.

Чарльз вдруг осознал, что не дышит уже секунд десять, и со свистом набрал воздуха в лёгкие.

Магнето смотрел прямо в камеру, не пытаясь ничего из себя строить. Он не был ни надменным, ни униженным. Спокойное, жёсткое, презрительное по природе лицо. Фотографию сделали семь лет назад, в день ареста. Вот, тут есть даже число: 24 декабря 1963 года.

Эти семь лет Чарльз толком и не заметил.

Чарльз снова пробежался взглядом по подписи и загнал подальше мрачную мысль: что ж, Эрик, ты снова обзавёлся личным номером. Как будто мало тебе того, который выбили на руке.

В висках предупредительно застучала головная боль. Чарльз перевернул лист и начал читать.

Эрика Леншерра держали в пристойных условиях. Так, по крайней мере, гласил отчёт.

Питание — обычное. Стандартный набор американского заключенного: завтрак номер два, ужин номер три, яичница, сосиски, говядина. Посуда, как строго обозначено, одноразовая. Воду и молоко разливают в пластиковые стаканчики.

Раз в месяц позволяется заказывать несколько книг. Книги привозят в камеру пачками, предварительно освободив от скрепок и креплений. Судя по всему, современность не слишком волнует Леншерра — он заказывает только старые издания. В прошлом месяце взял «В поисках утраченного времени» Пруста, ранее — «В ожидании Годо».

Раз в три дня — душ под присмотром стражников.

Заключённый агрессии не проявляет.

Чарльз перечитал последнюю фразу трижды, пытаясь прислушаться к внутреннему голосу. Внутренний голос молчал. Не было ни разочарования, ни торжества. Чарльз не знал, что он должен чувствовать по этому поводу, и не чувствовал ничего.

Далее шла бестолковая опись имущества (имущества у Леншерра не было), а на следующей странице нашлось письмо. Не оригинал, разумеется. Копия. Некто из ЦРУ дотошно пронумеровал её и внёс в протокол. К письму предлагалась краткая характеристика. Чарльз сначала прочитал её.

«Речь и форма построения предложений исключает импульсивный характер эксцесса, протекающего по типу „короткого замыкания “. Автор письма — организованный, рациональный, не подверженный аффекту. Признаков повышенной внушаемости не проявляет. Ряд факторов указывает на нарциссивного социопата, отвергающего общество. Скорее всего, мутант. ОПАСЕН».

Последнее слово жирно подчёркнуто красным маркером.

На взгляд Чарльза, характеристика вышла слабой. Он развернул письмо. Оно было написано от руки, карандашом и печатными буквами.

 

_Магнето,_

_Откликаешься ли ты ещё на своё имя? Я спрашиваю это со всей серьёзностью, будучи обеспокоен тем, сколь сильно на тебя повлияла система наказаний. Надеюсь, ты не слишком утомлён безыскусностью людей, которые тебя окружают, и уже не питаешь иллюзий идеализма, который (признайся) ты так яро проповедовал в былые годы. Разве не кажется тебе сейчас, когда ты заточён в свою пластмассовую коробку, что прежние идеи давно отжили своё, и не может быть никакого братства между мутантами, как не может быть его между людьми? Ведь никто из соплеменников не заступился за тебя. Проповедуя превосходство мутантов, ты, вероятно, полагал, что речь пойдёт о сражении с людьми, но давай будем реалистами: сражение не удалось. Думаю, дело в том, что никто не хотел сражаться по-настоящему. Мутанты (и люди) предпочитают превозносить силу слова, не ударяя палец о палец, и слова правят ими больше, чем дела. (Не веришь — взгляни на политику Вашингтона, она говорит красноречивее, чем я)._

_Ты должен понять: говоря это, я вовсе не подразумеваю, что мутанты не стоят своего существования. Всякий вид достоин жизни — кому, как не тебе, польскому еврею, лучше всех об этом знать? Но мне искренне жаль, что всё так сложилось._

_И не злись. Я разочарован в той же мере, что и ты._

 

Чарльз дочитал и вернулся взглядом к первой строчке. Прочитал снова. Потом ещё раз.

Головная боль постукивала внутри черепа. Он откинулся на спинку кресла, закрыв глаза, и некоторое время старательно думал ни о чём. Потом распрямился и снова вернулся к письму. Оно в который раз ничего ему не сказало.

На столешнице среди вороха бумаг Чарльз нашарил телефонный аппарат, медленно снял трубку и набрал номер.

Гудка не было — ответили сразу же.

— Слушаю.

— Это Ксавье, — сказал Чарльз. — Я согласен.

По ту сторону трубки хмыкнули и сообщили:

— Завтра в два. Не опаздывайте. Вас встретят на проходной.

 

* * *

 

В каждом здании ЦРУ (а их Чарльз повидал немало) он ощущал себя неуютно, потому что знал: эти стены никого не любят. Нелюбовь эта была иного сорта, нежели та, к которой Чарльз привык в собственном доме. Замок Ксавье был сварлив и неприветлив к молодняку, потому что трепетно дорожил историей. Стены ЦРУ не дорожили ничем.

Чарльз пришёл за десять минут до назначенного времени, но мистер Галлахер уже ждал. Казалось, он никуда не уходил отсюда — ни вчера, ни сегодня, ни когда-либо ещё. Его лицо можно было узнать лишь по отпечатку системной собранности: все агенты ЦРУ носили на себе печать непримечательности и алмазной твёрдости.

— Пойдемте, — сказал Галлахер. — Я раздобыл вам пропуск.

Они пошли. Чарльз подумал, что сейчас они выйдут с чёрного входа, сядут в машину и поедут в другое место. Федеральный преступник Эрик Леншерр не может содержаться здесь — здесь, где секретарши обыденно цокают каблуками по коридорам, порхая из кабинета в кабинет. Проходя мимо одной из дверей, Чарльз против воли бегло глянул в проём и увидел мужчину с сигаретой, который вдохновенно вещал в телефон:

— Бумаги, Эмили, предоставьте мне все бумаги!

Они дошли до второго вестибюля, ступили в лифт, и мистер Галлахер нажал кнопку цокольного этажа. Чарльз приподнял брови. Галлахер любезно пояснил:

— Нам придётся спуститься в самый низ.

Чарльз услышал иронию, но Галлахер даже не усмехнулся. Возможно, он просто не понимал сарказма.

Двери лифта открылись. Здесь уже не было людей.

— Нам сюда, — подсказал Галлахер, открыл ключом неприметную железную дверь справа и пропустил Чарльза вперёд. Снова открылся коридор. Одна дверь бросилась в глаза особенно ясно — она была пластиковая. Нет нужды объяснять.

Галлахер вставил в отверстие рядом с дверью пластиковую карту пропуска и нажал кнопку. Дверь открылась. Тотчас Чарльза ослепил белейший лабораторный свет.

— Здесь хорошее освещение, — сказал Галлахер. — Чтобы ничего не пропустить.

— Разумеется, — сказал Чарльз. Через пару секунд глаза понемногу начали привыкать.

Первым делом он увидел комнату — не большую и не маленькую. Здесь работали четыре дежурных в штатском, с виду обыкновенные парни. Их лица казались Чарльзу смутно знакомыми, и он подумал, что все сотрудники ЦРУ выглядят одинаково.

— Это Чарльз Ксавье, — коротко бросил Галлахер и по заведённому порядку добавил: — Личность подтверждаю.

Пластиковая дверь закрылась, а вместе с ней закрылись и все внешние звуки — отдалённое жужжание лифта, эхо шагов и гудение потолочных ламп. Наступила полная тишина. Чарльз представил, какова жизнь в такой тишине — жизнь, исчисляемая не минутами, а годами.

Единственным металлическим предметом здесь были огромные металлодетекторы в двух шагах от дверей.

— Сэр, — сказал один из безликих парней, — снимите, пожалуйста, все металлосодержащие предметы.

Чарльз снял ремень вместе с пряжкой и положил на стол у входа. Чуть подумав, положил туда же ручку из внутреннего кармана пальто, а затем и само пальто — на нём были железные пуговицы.

— Запонки? — подсказал Галлахер.

— Не ношу.

— И обувь, будьте добры, — сказал другой парень и пояснил: — Сейчас в моде металлические набойки. Видите, мы и сами босиком.

Чарльз опустил глаза. Надо же, действительно босиком. Он задумался, видел ли ещё хоть раз в жизни что-то столь же нелепое. Цээрушники смотрели выжидательно. Чарльз покорно снял ботинки и остался в носках.

Металлодетектор ничего не нашёл, хотя Галлахер и его соратники искали дотошно.

— Я предпочёл бы побыстрее начать и закончить, — сказал Чарльз.

— Конечно, — согласился Галлахер и кивнул одному из агентов.

Открылась ещё одна дверь. За ней лился новый узкий бетонный коридор (как они утомительны), а вдалеке...

Вдалеке была комната с прозрачной стеной, сквозь которую Чарльз ясно увидел человека, стоящего на ногах. Их разделяло не больше шести метров.

Чарльз вдруг подумал, что не хочет на него смотреть. Не хочет — и всё.

— Столько бетона — для изоляции, — пояснил агент.

— Прослушка есть? Я узнаю, если солжёте.

Цээрушник взглянул проницательно.

— Нет, сэр. Он мог бы воспользоваться проводами и чипами.

— Верно.

— Узнайте у него всё, что сможете. Вам придётся разговаривать сквозь стену. Там есть слуховое окошко, на самом верху. У вас есть двадцать минут.

Они уже подошли, и цээрушник со значением сказал:

— Мы надеемся, что вы удержитесь от необдуманных поступков.

Спокойный голос из-за прозрачной стенки ответил ему:

— Не тревожьтесь, дружище. Это он меня сюда посадил.

Чарльз вгляделся в серые холодные глаза. Они приветственно моргнули.

— Здравствуй, Чарльз.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал Чарльз агенту, — оставьте нас.

Агент молча и бесшумно ушёл.

 

* * *

 

Чарльз никогда не задумывался о том, красив Эрик Леншерр или нет. Никому бы не пришло в голову задаться этим вопросом. Чарльз воспринимал внешность Эрика как подходящую оболочку внутреннего содержания — броскую, мощную, хищную, с жесткими линиями, высеченными на сильном лице. Внешность сидела на Леншерре так же прекрасно, как сидит на плечах мастерски сшитый пиджак.

Сейчас Чарльз вдруг подумал, что Эрик и в самом деле был красив.

Был. Уже нет.

У того Эрика была особая форма умонастроения, особая манера держать себя — гордо поднимать подбородок, прямо смотреть (зрачок вбит в радужку серых глаз, как шляпка гвоздика), широко оскаливаться, скупо одеваться. В нём чувствовалась иррациональная опасность, не выраженная словом. Опасность с бравадой, с огоньком.

У этого Эрика были казенные поношенные брюки и тюремная рубаха не по размеру. Из ворота нелепым белым пятном выныривала жилистая шея с вздутыми синими венами. Он был бледен. Кожа светилась не благородной белизной, а безжизненной серостью человека, много лет не видевшего солнца.

Деталь, за которую Чарльз зацепился с облегчением, — чёткие, словно высеченные из мрамора морщины. Они были ему знакомы.

Эрик опустил глаза.

— Давно я не видел людей в обуви. Что сейчас носят, Чарльз?

— Что?

— Обувь, Чарльз. Сосредоточься. Какой фасон в моде?

— Не знаю. Я давно не покупал обуви.

— Ты, вероятно, очень занят?

— Да.

— Что ж, отрадно, что ты нашёл время заглянуть.

Чарльз улыбнулся ему. Эрик улыбнулся тоже — хлёстко, одними уголками губ. Чарльз знал: так выглядит не улыбка, это лишь пощёчина. Свою пощёчину — вполне заслуженную, — Чарльз вынес без малейшего удивления.

— Ты сильно сдал, — сказал Леншерр после паузы. — Выглядишь старым.

— Я моложе тебя.

— Ненамного.

— Но моложе.

— Чарльз, ты меня разочаровываешь. Я надеялся на интересный разговор.

Чарльз пожалел, что ему не принесли стула. Он чувствовал бы себя лучше, если бы сидел. Что до Эрика, то тот, напротив, стоял едва ли не по стойке смирно, идеально выпрямив спину. Чарльз отвёл от него глаза и осмотрел камеру: стол и стопка книг, нары, тумбочка, унитаз. По лицу Эрика бродили желваки.

— Мне жаль, что разговор неинтересный. Но у тебя ведь есть собеседник.

— Ради всего святого...

— Я пришёл о письмах поговорить. Только о письмах.

Леншерр вздёрнул бровь, не меняя выражения лица.

Этот красноречивый миг ударил по Чарльзу так, что в грудной клетке стало больно и горячо. Чарльз ненавидел себя за это.

— Мне сейчас не хочется говорить о письмах. Давай поговорим о чём-нибудь другом. Например, о том, почему наши общие друзья послали сюда именно тебя. Ты сам попросил?

— Нет.

— Ну конечно, нет. Вероятно, они попросили тебя, потому что ты их единственный знакомый телепат. Тебя не беспокоит, что ЦРУ использует твой гений, Чарльз?

— Мы разговариваем не об этом.

— Как раз об этом. Видимо, не беспокоит.

Леншерр замолк и молчал минуту. Чарльз стоял, борясь с кратким мигом желания, которого не испытывал годами. Ему захотелось прочесть чужие мысли.

Желание зудело, ныло во всех суставах, оно мучило, но Чарльз не дал ему никакого шанса. Когда-то давно он не был обременен ответственностью за чтение мыслей, и Леншерр его от этого отучил.

Сейчас, спустя столько лет — господи, столько лет — Чарльз он не позволял себе проявить к беззащитному Леншерру неуважение, и Леншерр прекрасно это знал.

Он открыл рот и задал вопрос, которого сам не ожидал:

— Как ты тут?

Леншерр закрыл и открыл веки. Сильное, испещрённое морщинами лицо дрогнуло. Он позволил себе слабость на секунду, а потом вновь собрался воедино и коротко сказал:

— Прекрасно. Поговорим о письмах?

Свинцовая усталость во всех мышцах. Чарльз огляделся, будто надеясь, что стул материализуется из воздуха. Стула не было. Тогда Чарльз сел на пол, сложив по-турецки ноги.

— Что ж, давай о письмах.

— Я не знаю, кто их прислал.

— Блефуешь.

— Не исключено. Всё, что я знаю, — что этот парень очень умён. Ты и сам это заметил.

— Я читал только одно письмо.

— Его достаточно, чтобы это понять.

— Говори со мной честно.

— Зачем?  Я был с тобой честен, Чарльз. И поэтому оказался здесь.

— Ты здесь не поэтому, — сказал Чарльз. — Ты здесь, потому что...

— Потому что?..

— Ты убийца.

Леншерр засмеялся коротким лающим смехом.

— А кто нет? Я не верю, что ты всё ещё тешишь себя надеждами о том, что мир может стать ясным и правильным, если плохие парни окажутся за решеткой.

— Не тешу.

— Лучше бы ты убил меня.

— Хватит.

— Но ты предпочёл сдать меня властям. И кому, чёрт побери, кому?

— Я не сдавал тебя. Я просто не стал сопротивляться.

— А взамен получил спокойные, счастливые годы жизни...

Последнюю фразу Леншерр произнёс ядовито.

— Всё так, — сказал Чарльз. — Теперь вернёмся к письмам?

— А что тебе на этот раз пообещали?

Чарльз не ожидал, что скажет правду, но сказал.

— Пообещали, что школа останется неприкосновенной для властей.

Леншерр поджал губы.

— И всё? Чарльз, это дёшево.

— Мне безразлично. Я делаю своё дело и защищаю школу.

— И что, школа отвечает?

Ни с того ни с сего Чарльз понял, что Леншерр попадает в точку, бьёт одним словом в самую сердцевину, и ему нечего ответить, потому что он прав.

Возможно, Эрик всегда был прав.

Возможно, они оба были правы, но что теперь?

— Стало быть, ты по-прежнему увлечён людьми.

Чарльз споткнулся. Эрик смотрел на него прямо и без ужимок. В вопросе не было никакой издёвки. Чарльз поймал себя на мысли, что людьми он больше не увлечён.

Он увлечён делом, увлечён возможностью, увлечён наукой и развитием, а люди…

Люди давно стали ему безразличны.

— А чем увлечён ты?

Леншерр едва не рассмеялся снова, но погасил смех в уголках губ.

— За неимением всего остального я занят наследием человечества, Чарльз. Книгами, временем... Агентами ЦРУ, в конце концов. Ты замечал, как сильно они друг друга повторяют?

— Здесь не место, чтобы это обсуждать.

Леншерр хмыкнул и ответил:

— К сожалению, другого места нет.

Чарльз давно ни с кем не разговаривал так.

Разговоры, случавшиеся в его жизни, напоминали просмотр кинематографической картины. Подразумевается, что ты участвуешь, но на деле твоя участь — наблюдать и выносить вердикт, а люди по ту сторону экрана никогда тебя не услышат, как бы громко ты не кричал.

Люди, населявшие мир Чарльза, не слышали его даже вплотную, а Эрик слышал сквозь маленькое слуховое окошко. И отвечал.

— А ЦРУ знает о природе наших с тобой изумительных отношений?

Чарльз очнулся от мыслей и уставился Леншерру в лицо.

— Прости?

— Они знают, — медленно и чётко повторил Эрик, — что мы с тобой трахались?

Чарльз молча смотрел на белую шею, тянущуюся из ворота, на морщины и на бесформенную тюремную робу. Попытался вспомнить... вспомнить что-то, чему не давал спуску, что отказывался признавать своим, лишь бы оно не стало общим. Вся собственность Чарльза рано или поздно уходила в третьи руки. А это не ушло.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Они не знают.

— С чего ты решил, что я не сказал?

— Решил, и всё.

Эрик посмотрел на него так, что стало ясно: он и впрямь не сказал.

Сейчас, запоздало, сквозь годы, Чарльз неожиданно сообразил, что в этом было нечто постыдное, что секс — как сила, как тяга, как порочная магия — в глазах общества на века останется мерзким, рафинированным словом. Словом, которое стонет и хлюпает, вцепляется в простыни, истекает влагой, дрожит, скачет, захлёбывается в хрипе, обречённое на осуждение и досужую молву. И пусть.

Пусть, пусть.

Это — моё, только моё, не общественное, не остросоциальное, без лоббирования интересов; я не хочу отдавать своё слово Вашингтону, не хочу обсуждать за ужином, не хочу искать слов в ответ, когда слов у меня нет.

Я хочу… хочу только увидеть лицо, озарённое пламенем интеллекта, лицо без фальши, без пустословия. Хочу прикоснуться к этому лицу, ощутить шероховатость, тепло кожи, почувствовать, как под оболочкой мощно грохочет сильное умное сердце. Я хочу оказаться среди своих.

Чарльз неосознанно приложил руку к стеклу — без мольбы, просто так, на одну секунду. Стекло было холодным и гладким.

— Уходи, — тихо сказал Эрик. — Я не знаю ничего о письмах. Они появляются в камере сами. Не знаю, кто их пишет, и зачем — тоже не знаю.

Чарльз убрал руку от стекла, кивнул, встал с пола и быстро пошёл к выходу.

 

* * *

 

— ...не могу поверить, что они разгоняют демонстрации!

На лице Грозы застыл неподдельный ужас. Она прикрыла ладонью рот и некоторое время сидела так, ничего не говоря. Вдалеке жужжал телевизор, но Чарльз его не слышал: он листал газеты в поисках экономических сводок.

— Тираны, — обронила Мистик. В руке она держала бокал с вином и вдумчиво его рассматривала. — И эти люди считают, что борются с коммунизмом. Они не знают, что такое борьба.

Хэнк, устроившись в кресле, листал учебный план. Услышав Рейвен, он оторвался от чтения и с недоумением на неё посмотрел.

— Рейвен, одной войны явно достаточно.

— Хэнк, ради всего святого, хватит сворачивать на Вьетнам, тебе прекрасно известно, что я имею в виду. Я говорю о правах. О наших правах, Хэнк.

Кто-то позвал Чарльза по имени. Он запоздало поднял голову от газетного листа.

— Да?

— Чарльз, что ты думаешь о разгоне демонстраций? — спросила Гроза. Судя по укору в глазах, она это уже спрашивала, но он не услышал.

— Какой демонстрации?

— Оставь, Ороро, Чарльз не смотрит телевизор, — с горькой улыбкой сказала Рейвен. — К сожалению, он давно уже не интересуется обществом.

— Правительство разгоняет мирные демонстрации в Вашингтоне, — сказала Ороро. — Каково это, по-твоему?

— А что с «Апполоном-13»?

Все посмотрели на него непонимающе.

— Завтра обещали опубликовать доклад по нему. Я сейчас вспомнил.

— Чарльз, мы говорили о демонстрациях, причём здесь «Апполон-13»?

Он на минуту застыл, осознав, что связи нет никакой. Связь существовала лишь в его голове, но он не смог бы объяснить её присутствующим.

— Ни при чём, — сказал он вслух. — Совсем ни при чём.

— Ты не понимаешь простых вещей, Ороро, — сказала Рейвен лишённым сомнения тоном. — Чарльзу давно нет дела до идеалов. Чарльз яро увлечён материей. Ну, например, деньгами или космическими спутниками. Я с нежностью вспоминаю времена, когда ему нравились души, а не плоть.

Чарльз поднял на неё глаза. Рейвен улыбалась, пронзительно глядя ему в лицо жёлтыми глазами. Улыбка низводила её выпады до дружеской шутки. Глядя на сестру, он размышлял о том, какой реакции она ждёт, и о том, что чувствует он сам.

Чувств не было никаких — ни злости, ни обиды, ничего.

— Рейвен, ты перегибаешь палку, — вмешался Хэнк. — Всё дело во времени. Время лишает нас мальчишеского задора. Если Чарльз больше не кричит об общественном благе на каждом углу, это вовсе не значит, что он к нему не стремится.

— Твоё добродушие пленяет, Хэнк. Когда-то Чарльз тоже таким был.

— Общественное благо по-прежнему стоит во главе всех интересов, — отрезала Гроза не допускающим возражений тоном.

— Разумеется, — сказала Рейвен. — В первую очередь школа.

И снова в Чарльзе подняло голову странное ощущение, будто бы он лишний. Чужой человек во всем знакомой гостиной, не ведающий ни о демонстрациях, ни о людях, ни о пресловутом обществе. Человек, который листает газету с экономическими сводками и не интересуется борьбой за права. Лет восемь назад это показалось бы смешным.

Но больше Чарльза ничего не смешило.

Человек, одержимый… как там сказано?.. плотью. Вот кем он стал.

Он чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что вины не было и в помине.

Разговор переключился на школу. Гроза возмущалась, что больше половины студентов не сдали предварительный экзамен с первого раза. Хэнк сетовал на недостаток времени, Рейвен — на продуваемые стены дома.

— Невозможно работать в таких условиях!

Он встал со своего места, свернув газеты и сделав пометки на нужных страницах.

— Куда ты? — спросила Гроза.

— В кабинет. Нужно ещё поработать.

— Чарльз, — снисходительно сказал Хэнк. — Мы ведь обсуждаем проблемы школы.

— Я не буду мешать.

Гроза вскинула брови.

— Ты мог бы поучаствовать в обсуждении.

— У меня много работы, Ороро. Скажи, если будут предложения по улучшениям, я их рассмотрю.

Он уже дошёл до дверей, как услышал насмешливый голос Мистик, обращающийся к остальным:

— Чему вы удивлены? Чарльз не считает нужным иметь с нами дело. Ведь мы не приносим выгоды.

Пользы, мысленно поправил он. Вы не приносите пользы.

Мысль пронеслась мимо. Он затормозил на секунду, очнулся, толкнул дверь и вышел.

 

* * *

 

Усталость. Раньше он не замечал её. Так отмахиваются от ленивой мухи. Теперь усталость была чем-то большим, чем зудящим раздражителем. Сутулясь и не замечая этого, Чарльз добрёл до кабинета. В этом участке коридора было темно, и он не сразу понял, почему.

Свет настенных светильников заслоняла громадная фигура. Создавалось ощущение, что плечи титана подпирают потолок. Титан вздохнул и неуклюже попятился, освобождая Чарльзу проход к двери. Лимонные отблески заиграли на металлической коже.

— Добрый вечер, Питер.

Пётр Распутин кивнул и сказал:

— Я принёс вам почту.

— Почту? Ах да. Прости, я немного заработался. Входи.

Колосс протиснулся в дверной проём кабинета. Чарльз прошёл мимо металлической громады и положил газеты на стол. Колосс опустил на столешницу конверт.

Письма, письма... Зачастили в последнее время. Несколько дней назад, после посещения Магнето, Чарльз запросил у мистера Галлахера копии двух писем, которые он ещё не читал. ЦРУ долго отбрыкивалось, но, видимо, не нашло повода отказать.

Колосс всё ещё стоял посреди кабинета. Его суровые черты лица, выплавленные из металла, хранили выжидательное выражение.

— Что-то ещё?

— Вы не разрешали мне уходить, — сказал Колосс. Голос у него был сухой и низкий.

Чарльзу не приходило в голову, что кого-то ещё волнуют такие условности. Все ушло в никуда. Но Колосс оставался здесь, и его лицо было лишено всякого выражения.

— Извини. Не пришло в голову. Конечно, ты можешь уйти.

Пётр грузно развернулся. Чарльз смотрел на неповоротливую мощную глыбу, борясь с чувством, которому не было названия. Кажется, он хотел спросить что-то, но что?

Вдруг вспомнил.

— Питер, могу я задать вопрос?

Распутин медленно обернулся.

— Можете.

— Ты ведь давно ходишь в стальной форме. Почти всегда.

Колосс пожал плечами. Чарльзу показалось, что по металлическим губам пробежал отголосок улыбки. Возможно, всего лишь игра света.

— Так и есть.

— И когда ты в этой форме, тебе не нужны ни еда, ни вода.

— Да.

— Зачем ты присутствуешь на ужинах, Питер?

По стальной громаде прошла краткая волна.

— А вы?

Чарльз улыбнулся. Из-под стальной личины Колосса медленно, будто через силу проступило человеческое лицо. Чарльз увидел глаза, спокойные и тёмно-голубые, и в этих глазах насмешка смешивалась с утомлённостью.

— Мне жаль.

— Не стоит жалеть меня, Питер.

— Мне жаль не вас.

Ещё несколько секунд они молча смотрели друг на друга. Чарльз не нашёл слов, чтобы выразить благодарность, и не подыскал нужной формы, чтобы объяснить, как много это значит. Но Колосс не нуждался в словах. Ни его скупое лицо, ни речь не отличались разнообразием. Слова были для Колосса пустым звуком.

Он плавно перекинулся в стальную форму, распрямился и спросил:

— Я могу идти?

— Разумеется.

Стальной титан грузно прошагал по полу, заставив старые половицы застонать от натуги, и вышел. Чарльз остался один.

Он взял в руки конверт и вскрыл.

 

_Магнето,_

_Зачем я тебе пишу? Ты не ответишь, даже если появится шанс. Я бы тоже не стал. Стараясь не допускать сравнений, я всё же сравниваю нас. Надеюсь, ты простишь меня за это._

_Может быть, тебе интересно узнать о своей победе: она бесспорна и несравненна, и непоколебимость её тем больше, чем меньше это признают твои стражи. Я пишу, пытаясь уверить себя в том, что они не сломали тебя, что ты слышишь меня, пусть даже безответно._

_Не ломайся. Ничего не кончено._

Письмо короткое. Снова нацарапано карандашом и печатными буквами. Чарльз восстановил в памяти предыдущее письмо, ясно вспомнил его вид и смысл. Ему показалось, что буквы стали другими, как если бы писал их иной человек.

Он порылся в конверте. Галлахер не прикрепил сопроводительной записки. Чарльз не сомневался, что в ЦРУ изменение почерка тоже заметили, но, прося об одолжении, Галлахер не пожелал поделиться фактами.

Чарльз не мог разобраться, утомляет это его или забавляет.

Из верхнего ящика стола он достал трубку и раскурил её. Пряный дым осел горьковатым вкусом на языке и нёбе. Табак был высококлассным. Чарльз курил редко и другого не признавал. Обычно ему не требовался допинг, чтобы привести мысли в норму, но не сейчас.

Из большого окна кабинета он видел сад с кряжистыми деревьями, раскинувшими тяжёлые кроны, и угол пристройки, опутанный плющом. У Чарльза не было времени фиксировать погоду. Глядя на порыжевшие лужайки, он с удивлением вспомнил, что сейчас октябрь.

В саду орудовала стайка подростков и воодушевлённо дёргала сорняки. Сквозь приоткрытое окно Чарльз слышал, как в процессе они переговариваются и шутят. Китти Прайд на потеху друзьям показывала сценку: её рука, отчаянно пытаясь выдрать сорняк из холодной земли, то и дело проходила сквозь растение. Китти артистично удивлялась, комически вскинув брови. Сценка приводила студентов в бурный восторг.

Сквозь приоткрытое окно Чарльз услышал возмущённый голос:

— Китти!

Прайд обернулась. Через сад к ней спешила Гроза, широко шагая пружинистыми уверенными шагами.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — спросила она у всех сразу, поравнявшись с компанией.

Бобби Дрейк недоумённо на неё посмотрел.

— Так суббота же. По субботам мы убираем сад.

— Глупости. Вы простудитесь.

— Но профессор сказал...

— Сказал что?

— Убирать сад по субботам, — рассеянно отозвалась Китти.

Сквозь оконное стекло Чарльз видел весь охват эмоций на лице Грозы: сначала в чертах проступила искренняя забота, затем — неодобрение, следом — обыкновенный гнев.

— Профессор погорячился. Вы разве не понимаете, что себя нужно беречь? Вам нет замены во всём мире, а вы копаетесь в земле.

Вся стайка разом пристыженно опустила глаза. Чарльз не знал, чего именно они стыдятся: неужели работы? Или это лишь реакция на обвинительный тон?

— Но сад зарастёт, — упрямо сказал Бобби.

— Забудьте о саде, — раздосадованно сказала Гроза. — Мы наймём кого-нибудь... Не знаю, что-нибудь придумаем. Таким одарённым мутантам, как вы, незачем растрачивать себя по пустякам. Интересно, чем думает Чарльз...

— Профессор хочет, чтобы сад был в порядке, — сказала Китти.

Чарльз улыбнулся сам себе, пыхнув трубкой. Он любил Китти Прайд, как дочь, которой у него не было.

Милый, трогательный ребёнок, до чего тяжко тебе придётся.

— Непременно с ним об этом поговорю, — сказала Гроза.

Чарльз встал с кресла, аккуратно закрыл окно и задёрнул шторы. Теперь он не видел Грозу и не слышал. Такого рода трусость досаждала ему меньше, чем обвинительный тон Грозы.

Всё превратилось в тошнотный ком, вставший поперёк горла. Он не мог объяснить, что не так, и сетовал на собственный разум: может быть, мозги проржавели от экономических сводок и ежедневной рутины? Может, он упустил что-то в этой веренице событий, от которых горько на языке? Когда это началось и — главное — зачем?

Он успел забыть о письме и удивился, когда вновь увидел его на столе.

 

_Магнето,_

_Зачем я тебе пишу?.._

 

* * *

 

— Доброй ночи, Чарльз.

Чарльз моргнул и увидел Магнето в полутьме за стеклом. Он сидел на пластиковом стуле, внимательно рассматривая Чарльза.

Он не сразу понял, что спит.

— Ты, должно быть, уснул за столом в кабинете, — подсказал Эрик. Его голос приглушенно лился из слухового окошка под потолком.

— Да, — сказал Чарльз. — Я знаю.

— Чарльз, почему ты не спишь в спальне?

— Не будем об этом.

Леншерр пожал плечами.

— Почему бы и нет?

Чарльз провёл ладонью по лицу, пытаясь проснуться, но не проснулся. Леншерр по-прежнему сидел за стеклом и рассматривал Чарльза, скривив в улыбке губы. Свет был тусклый и тяжкий. Он скрадывал очертания и превращал фигуры в беглые наброски. Эрику это шло.

— Что тебя так смешит?

— Ты усердно отгораживаешься, — сказал Эрик. — Зачем?

— Это не твоё дело. Тебя вообще здесь нет. Ты существуешь только в моей голове.

— В этом вся проблема, да?

Тон сменился — теперь Чарльз почувствовал в нём отголосок тоски. Он посмотрел Эрику в глаза и не увидел в них сарказма.

— Не начинай.

— Не начинать чего — говорить о нас?

Чарльз вдруг взорвался.

— Да не было никаких «нас»! Ни черта не было. Оборачиваюсь — даже вспомнить нечего. Ты возомнил, что прекрасно меня знаешь, и не знал обо мне ни черта. Мы с тобой трахались несколько раз, да и только.

«Трахались». Слово-то какое хлёсткое, сильное и живое. Чарльз не сказал бы его ни Грозе, ни Мистик, ни кому-то из этой шайки. Слова резкие, похожие на пощёчину могут предназначаться только тем, кто поймёт их силу. Эрику, например.

— Чарльз, не рассказывай мне о величии духа. Каждая портовая блядь скажет тебе, что её душа чиста и прекрасна, а тело — только лишь бренная оболочка. Разве ты похож на портовую блядь?

— Мне всё равно.

— Брось.

— У нас с тобой был голый секс безо всякой морали. Не надо думать, будто это имеет вес.

— Голый секс... без морали? Боже, у кого ты всё это подхватил — у завистливой потаскухи Мистик?

— Она моя сестра.

— Все потаскухи чьи-то сестры.

Чарльз взглянул на него и захохотал чисто, весело, звонко — так, как давно уже не смеялся. Эрик оскалил зубы в широкой белейшей ухмылке.

— К чему этот сон, Чарльз? Ты пришел отвести душу? Хочешь рассказать мне, что ни в чём не виновен, потому что мы с тобой только трахались? Замечательное оправдание — власть материи, — Эрик сузил глаза и передразнил: — Посмотрите на меня, я только трахался, я ни в чём не виноват!

— Эрик...

— Меня зовут Магнето.

— Прекрати это.

— Если бы ты хотел меня спасти, у тебя бы это вышло.

— Да с чего мне тебя спасать? Ты заслужил это, ты сам это заработал, и поступил бы так же, если бы получил второй шанс. Ты не раскаялся.

— Мне плевать на раскаяние, — сказал Эрик. — Тебе тоже плевать. Ты хочешь осуждать меня за то, какой я, но у тебя это не выходит. Потому что...

— Почему?

Чарльз вдруг понял, что все мышцы стонут от напряжения — так сильно хочется услышать ответ.

— Потому что нет никакой разницы на то, как я веду себя с другими, — жёстко сказал Леншерр. — Нет разницы, люблю я общество или не люблю. Нет разницы, взаимно это или нет. Наплевать, чужой ли я этим людям.

— Главное, что для меня ты свой.

Он сказал это вслух?

Да, сказал. Мысль стала реальностью и сорвалась с языка. Вот что странно: Эрик убийца. Ему положено быть чужаком в мире закона. Но он, Чарльз... Он ведь никого не убивал. Почему же он тоже оказался за бортом?

Он вдруг понял, что это и есть корень всего, что не даёт спокойно спать: не абстрактная тревога, не беспокойство за студентов, не разногласия с Грозой или Мистик, а простая мысль — это не мои люди.

Я прикидывался, долгие годы старательно делал вид, что они мои. Но это не так.

Они чужие во всём, от случайных мыслей до формы жизни, чужие так, что это уже больно, и везде, куда бы я ни пришёл, нет ни одного знакомого лица.

Везде, кроме коридора перед камерой.

Что получилось? Я отдал чужакам единственного человека из своей стаи? Отдал просто так, без борьбы, без цели, повинуясь принципу... чего?

Пот прошиб Чарльза от крестца до затылка, вся спина взмокла и задрожала мелкой противной дрожью, как бывает перед приступом тошноты.

— Чарльз, — сказал Эрик, подойдя почти вплотную к стеклу. — Чарльз, посмотри на меня.

Чарльз посмотрел.

— На тебе живого места нет.

— Даже не думай, — устало сказал Чарльз. — Просто выслушай и не смей жалеть. Только не ты.

— Не стану, — он покачал головой.

— Я так виноват.

— В чём?

— В том, что ты оказался здесь.

Леншерр ухмыльнулся. В его голосе послышалось неуместное веселье:

— Ты виноват в том, что меня не вытащил. А в том, что ЦРУ не встретило сопротивления, виноваты твои принципы.

— Принципы — это я.

— Да. Поэтому ты мне так нравился.

Чарльз смотрел на него, не моргая, долго-долго, пока глаза не стали слезиться. Магнето даже не подумал отвести взгляд.

— Не смей просить прощения.

На секунду Чарльзу показалось, что стеклянной стены нет. Её нет так же, как нет всего остального — камеры, коридора, тусклого света и голодных теней. Только Леншерр и его слова, обращённые в никуда.

Чарльзу пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы вспомнить: стена осталась. Всё это только воспоминание.

— Помнишь, — сказал он, — в декабре, когда было страшно холодно, а мы трахались на подоконнике, клацая зубами от холодрыги...

— У тебя были плечи в мурашках, как у какой-нибудь нежной барышни. И веснушки. О, дьявол, Чарльз, эти твои веснушки. В спальне был такой жёлтый раздражающий свет, и они выглядели совсем тёмными.

— Спальня сейчас закрыта. Там только пыль вытирают.  Не могу туда больше входить. Лучше спать в кабинете.

— В кабинете мы тоже трахались. Ты ещё не выбросил тот огромный нелепый стол?

— А в коридоре? Помнишь, в коридоре, ночью, кто-то пошёл на кухню и чуть не заметил...

— И там был сквозняк.

— Сумасшествие.

— Я едва не кончил раньше тебя.

— Это что, соревнование?

— Ну, почему бы и нет. Кто, по-твоему, победил?

— Я. Ты хотел меня везде и всегда.

— И я получал.

— Ты сам подставился под меня на третьей неделе!

— Боже, что я слышу: это радость в твоём голосе или возмущение?

— И то, и другое. Не строй из себя завоевателя, я отлично помню, что тебе понравилось.

— Чарльз, ты же умный, как чёрт! Неужели не понимаешь: стал бы я подставляться, если бы мне не нравилось?

Чарльз усмехнулся, а Эрик усмехнулся в ответ.

Умный... Ну да, умный. А толку? Вокруг мечутся и толкутся люди, не способные понять ни смысла, ни действий, люди, лопочущие о делах вместо того, чтобы что-то делать, а великий и невозбранный ум оживает лишь тогда, когда говорит о сексе.

Боже, заберите всё, хватайте и уносите. Продолжайте говорить о всеобщем благе и о правах мутантов, пусть зарастают сады, а комнаты продуваются ветром.

Разговаривайте и дальше о благе и обществе, обвиняйте в низости и эгоизме. Всё так. Упрёки, бесконечным потоком льющиеся из всех щелей, несут смысл, если ты принимаешь правила игры.

Но я не принимаю. Не умел принимать и не хочу учиться. Я чужак и не знаю этого языка. Мне наплевать на общество и на благо. Я хотел бы заниматься своим делом и своим сексом, а впрочем — к чёрту дело, оставьте мне секс, и больше ни черта.

— Я скоро проснусь, — сказал Чарльз. — Я... всё это...

— Не стоит.

— Так не должно быть.

— Всё кончено, — просто сказал Леншерр. — Оставь.

Оставить? Чёрт побери, нет.

Я же оставлял, всю жизнь оставлял, говорил себе — ну ладно, всё как-нибудь утрясётся, надо просто стиснуть зубы и пережить. Я уговаривал себя на какое-то смутное «пережить», как больной уговаривает врача на эвтаназию, и что толку? Разве я пережил?

— Чарльз, — сказал Эрик далёким испуганным голосом. Чарльз никогда не видел его в испуге. — Чарльз, что ты делаешь?

А и правда — что?

В правой руке он обнаружил пластмассовый ключ от камеры и смотрел на него во все глаза.

— Чарльз, ты сошёл с ума?

Он взвесил ключи в руке и подумал: сейчас, вот сейчас проснусь.

Потом посмотрел на Эрика и проснулся.

 

* * *

 

— Эй... Эй!

Он открыл глаза и увидел перед собой стопку бумаг и деревянную столешницу. Секунда ушла у него на то, чтобы понять, что происходит. Затем он поднял голову от стола, выпрямился на стуле и увидел перед собой обеспокоенную Грозу.

— Ты уснул.

На диване напротив стола сидела Рейвен, рассматривая его в упор. Во взгляде её сквозила некая неясная тревога, но тревога эта была вовсе не выражением сочувствия.

— Чарльз, ты не болен? — спросила Рейвен. — Ещё нет девяти, а ты уже валишься с ног.

— Да, — сказал он. — Я в курсе. В чём дело?

Гроза отошла подальше, присев в кресло рядом с диваном.

— Мы вообще-то зашли поговорить о школе, — требовательно сказала Рейвен, не дав ей открыть рот. — А ты тут спишь.

Гроза обвела взглядом кабинет и увидела скомканное одеяло, небрежно брошенное на край дивана.

— Ты что, спишь тут всегда? Прямо тут, в кабинете?

— Да.

Гроза замешкалась.

— Чарльз, ты понимаешь, что это ненормально?

Тон у неё был отеческий, почти заботливый.

— Нет.

— Человек твоего положения ютится на кушетке в кабинете? Ты должен спать в своей спальне. Спальня для того и нужна.

Он почувствовал в её голосе какой-то укол, но не смог понять, в чём он заключается.

— Что не так со школой? Вы хотели о ней поговорить.

Рейвен и Гроза быстро обменялись взглядами. Во взгляде Рейвен читалась фраза: «Я же тебе говорила».

— Чарльз, — осторожно начала Гроза, — ты же знаешь, что времена неспокойные. Столько всего происходит, за всем и не углядеть. Нужно беречь себя, когда в стране идут такие веяния.

— Какие веяния?

— Мне нет нужды объяснять, ты намного умнее меня и всё понимаешь.

— Лучше объясни, потому что я не понимаю.

Гроза нахмурилась.

— В борьбе за права мы явно проигрываем. Нас совсем не слышно.

— В какой борьбе?

— В той борьбе, которая имеет место, — вмешалась Рейвен. — Даже если борьба происходит без крови. Мутанты оказываются за бортом, каждый день всё дальше и дальше. Мы заслуживаем право быть услышанными, но прячемся в этих стенах, как какие-нибудь... преступники. Это же абсурд! А наши студенты вместо того, чтобы развиваться и готовить отпор людям, тратят время на прислужничество. Ты в курсе, что они убирают сад и дом?

— В курсе.

— И что, это ничуть тебя не задевает? — спросила Гроза. — Лучшие умы, сердца, новая эра в развитии человечества — и чем они заняты? Полют сорняки и моют посуду?

— Ты же сам протестовал против этого, — сказала Рейвен. — Ты говорил, что мутация — ключ к развитию человечества, что мутанты...

Чарльз перебил её, потому что больше не мог слушать.

— Я не помню, чтобы протестовал против работы.

— Работы? Я такого не говорила!

— В таком случае я не понимаю, о чём речь.

Рейвен утомлённо откинулась на спинку дивана.

— Чарльз, ты нас совсем не слышишь. Мы говорим о том, что молодым людям с таким талантом не пристало копаться в земле.

— А в чём им нужно копаться?

— Ты что, шутишь?

— Вовсе нет. Я пытаюсь понять, что ты предлагаешь взамен.

На несколько секунд повисла долгая, блаженная тишина. Чарльз отдыхал от голосов и от необходимости отвечать. На лице Рейвен что-то медленно изменилось: теперь оно стало обескураженным, а не бравирующим.

Острый укол разочарования проник в самое сердце Чарльза. С большей радостью он увидел бы ненависть. Злоба была бы доказательством того, что Рейвен сражается за идеалы. Но Рейвен не сражалась. Она даже не понимала, что происходит.

— Что это значит — взамен? — осторожно спросила Гроза.

— Это значит, что, когда студенты перестанут убирать дом и сад, кто-то другой должен будет сделать эту работу. Что ты можешь предложить?

— Нужно нанять садовника и уборщиков.

— Кого? Мутантов?

— Боже, конечно, нет!

— Тогда, значит, людей?

— И ты готов допустить в школу людей? — взвилась Рейвен. — Ты понимаешь, что это бред?

— Я хочу услышать от вас простые факты: кто будет делать эту работу и чем мы им заплатим.

— Чарльз, это абсурд, — возразила Рейвен. — Мы не можем решать такие вещи. У нас нет полномочий, в конце концов! Ты глава школы, и ты должен решать, что делать с обслугой, ясно лишь то, что студенты и персонал школы не могут быть ею.

— Почему не могут? Чем плохо полоть сорняки?

— Чарльз, это ведь дети, мы должны быть к ним добрее...

— А что, работа руками — это зло? Что ж, тогда ты самый добрый человек на земле.

Лицо Рейвен неприятно пошло пятнами. Казалось, от неслыханной дерзости она на миг задержала дыхание, а потом яростно выплюнула:

— Деньги — вот всё, что тебя волнует. Ты всё переводишь в материальное, ни в грош не ставишь ни нас, ни детей, вообще никого. Ты никого не любишь, Чарльз. Я не знаю, когда это произошло, но тот Чарльз Ксавье, который приютил меня в детстве, и тот, что сидит передо мной, не имеют ничего общего. Тот Чарльз знал, что главное — приносить пользу, помогать слабым, ставить душу выше, чем тело, и что же с ним случилось?

— Приносить пользу кому — тебе?

— Миру, Чарльз! — вскрикнула Гроза. — Всем нам, мутантам. Твои таланты должны служить обществу, а не деньгам, это ты понимаешь?

— Нет.

— Ты должен помогать нам.

— Не должен.

— Мы работаем на общее дело.

— Это не так.

Обе женщины поражённо на него уставились.

Вдруг он вспомнил школьное расписание и с удивлением сказал Рейвен:

— Послушай, а ведь у тебя урок.

— У меня что?

— Урок. По расписанию. Он должен идти прямо сейчас.

— Ах, это. В классах холодно, Чарльз. Отопление стало ни к чёрту. Мне пришлось распустить класс, а иначе дети бы простудились. Возможно, это кажется тебе странным, но в первую очередь я забочусь о благополучии детей и о том, чтобы они не...

Он вздохнул, закрыл глаза и вдруг увидел всё с вопиющей ясностью: себя, кабинет и двух незнакомых дам. Одна рассказывала о благополучии, не ударив палец о палец для его создания, а другая смотрела на Чарльза с выражением крайнего осуждения.

Обе не трогали его ни капли.

— Рейвен, — сказал он вслух, не повышая голоса, — ещё одно слово, и я уволю тебя. Ты окажешься на улице в том, что сейчас на тебе надето, и не получишь ни цента. Это поможет тебе составить верное представление о холоде и благополучии.

Мгновенно всё встало на паузу. Никто не издал ни звука. Лицо Рейвен выражало потрясение, которого Чарльз никогда не видел.

— Ты... как ты можешь? — её голос превратился в свистящий шёпот. — Я же твоя сестра.

— К чему это меня обязывает?

— Ты не имеешь права выгонять меня. Это и мой дом тоже.

— Что ты сделала для того, чтобы спасти его?

— Чарльз, ты не можешь вести себя настолько эгоистично.

— Могу.

— Не заставляй меня думать, что ты мерзавец.

— Я мерзавец.

Рейвен вскочила с дивана, нелепо ощерившись, как львица. Гроза рассматривала всю сцену круглыми от изумления глазами.

— Мы — последнее, что у тебя осталось, единственное святое в твоей жизни, последняя чёртова надежда — и вот так ты с нами обходишься? Так?

— Именно так.

— У тебя ведь даже детей нет! Нет детей и не будет, потому что ты погряз в своей мерзости, потому что ты всегда был...

— Был?

— Ты знаешь, о чём я, — с ненавистью выплюнула Рейвен. — Я прекрасно помню, как ты в него вцеплялся. У тебя были ум и сердце, достойные самой высокой любви, а ты скатился в потрахушки. Что, думаешь, я всё забыла?

Чарльз улыбнулся. Он смотрел на Грозу. Темнокожее красивое лицо дрогнуло. Она посмотрела на Чарльза, ожидая оправданий и возмущений, ярых протестов, хотя бы отблеска стыда... Но не увидела ничего.

— Прошедшее время неуместно, Рейвен, — сказал Чарльз. — Я не просто был таким. Я остаюсь таким до сих пор. Уясни это как можно раньше, и мы сможем найти общий язык.

— Это что, шутка?

— Нет. Теперь, если мы разобрались с моими предпочтениями, я хотел бы поговорить о деле.

Гроза встала с кресла и молча вышла из комнаты.

Они остались вдвоём. Взгляд Рейвен кричал ему: посмотри, что ты наделал, посмотри, как ты обошёлся с женщиной, которая верила в тебя.

— Ну так что? — спросил Чарльз. — Что ещё ты хочешь сказать мне о школе?

Рейвен помолчала секунду и медленно сказала голосом, полным горечи:

— Были времена, когда всё, чего я хотела, — это твоя любовь. Я хотела, чтобы ты принял меня. Принял именно такой.

Она распрямилась, выставляя себя на обозрение. Тёмно-синее гибкое тело посреди кабинета показалось Чарльзу чудовищно чужеродным.

— Я хотела, чтобы ты не стеснялся меня, чтобы ты просто любил меня.

— За что? — спросил он. — Что ты для этого сделала?

— Но я же любила тебя!

— Меня было, за что любить. Я обеспечил тебе всё, что ты видишь вокруг. А ты?

— Каждый достоин любви.

— Нет, не каждый.

Что-то промелькнуло в её глазах: беспомощный страх. Чарльз не ощущал ни радости победы, ни превосходства, ничего.

— Ты просто чудовище, Чарльз.

— Нет.

— Как ты можешь упрекать меня в деньгах? — голос у неё дрожал. — Ты понимаешь, что это безнравственно?

— Нет. Нам нужно есть и пить. Дом должен отапливаться, а сад — цвести. Дети должны учиться, а ты должна делать дело. До тех пор, пока всё это оплачиваю я, мне безразличны твои притязания на мораль. Я смирился с тем, что ты не в состоянии слезть с моей шеи, но ты не смеешь болтать ногами. Я дам тебе шанс остаться здесь, если ты не будешь мешать делать мою работу. Это всё, что я хотел сказать о школе. Теперь ты можешь идти.

Она продолжала говорить. Он уже не слушал, углубившись в документы и сводки. Кто-то выключил звук, и слова Рейвен превратились в вибрацию воздушных потоков и рыбьи движения губ. Он посмотрел ей в глаза, надеясь понять причину, понять цель, которой она пытается добиться. Обвинительный взгляд блестящих от слёз глаз ничего ему не объяснил.

На мгновение в голове пронеслось: может, я и впрямь чудовище?

Может, это бесчеловечно, пагубно, может, правда слишком жестока, чтобы быть аргументом для слабых людей. Может быть, слабость — оправдание?

Он содрогнулся и подумал: нет.

Нет. Я не стану жить по правилам мира, который говорит мне, что сильный обязан слабому. Я не буду любить женщину, которая этого не заслужила. Я не стану потворствовать её попыткам давить на меня жалостью, не стану гнуться под эти нормы, я ненормален — и бог с ним. Я не стану соглашаться с миром, который считает меня рабом.

Он оторвался от бумаг, потому что хлопнула дверь. Рейвен здесь больше не было.

Он не поддался ни на слёзы, ни на жалобные глаза, и не сомневался, что в местной системе мер это символ бездушия. Но Чарльз не был в системе.

Чарльз видел только деньги и цифры, стриженные лужайки и сияющие сады, видел лица студентов и улыбку Китти Прайд. Видел человека в конце коридора, молчаливо стоящего за стеклянной стеной. Слезливых жалоб в этом мире не было, как не было разговоров о правах без дела.

Он закрыл глаза и сказал себе: Чарли, пришло время признать, что это конец всему.

Или начало.


	2. Chapter 2

**Часть 2. Тело.**

 

_Семью годами ранее._

 

Чарльз снял шляпу и сел на подлокотник кресла. Все в комнате молчали: молчала Рейвен, прижав ладони к лицу, молчал Маккой, обхватив голову руками, молчали Хавок и Банши, замерев на диване. Молчал даже Леншерр — его тёмная высокая фигура неподвижно застыла у окна. Говорил лишь тарахтящий телевизор у стены.

— Сегодня в Далласе, штат Техас, в двенадцать тридцать по местному времени, президент Кеннеди был смертельно ранен выстрелом из винтовки...

Диктор, безупречный профессионал своего дела, говорил твёрдо и собранно, как и подобает ситуации. Его голос не срывался ни на миг. Остальные в комнате не могли похвастаться таким терпением.

— Что же теперь будет? — спросила Рейвен в пустоту. В её тоне сквозила убийственная беспомощность. Чарльз почувствовал её безо всякой телепатии.

Диктор пустился в детали и факты. В который раз Чарльз увидел на экране одну и ту же картинку: президентский кортеж едет по Элм-Стрит, президент дёргается, рассеянно шарит ладонью по шее и ключицам (это попала первая пуля), Жаклин наклоняется поближе («Что такое, Джон?»)... Бах! На мгновение в воздухе повисают брызги, голова безвольно откидывается, Жаклин Кеннеди в ужасе сползает к багажнику. Машина едет и едет в окружении толп недоуменных людей. Диктор повторяет одно и то же, механически добавляя, что виновные будут наказаны, а подозреваемому вот-вот предъявят обвинение. По замыслу авторов программы, эта магическая фраза должна была успокоить, но не успокаивала.

Чарльз обвёл взглядом комнату и посмотрел на всех сразу. Лица присутствующих выражали смертельный ужас; все, кроме одного. На лице Леншерра не дрогнуло ничего — он смотрел в окно отстранённо, даже скучающе, будто обдумывал важную проблему, а шум телевизора мешал думать.

Чарльз подошёл к телевизору и подкрутил громкость потише.

— Что теперь будет? — снова взвизгнула Рейвен, обращаясь ко всем сразу и не обращаясь ни к кому. — Что?

Она бегло осмотрелась и остановила требовательный взгляд на Маккое, словно бы это он был во всём виноват.

— Я не знаю, — сказал Маккой. — Рейвен, я ничего не знаю.

— Это... это в голове не укладывается, — сказал Банши. — Среди бела дня...

— Людей убивают в любое время суток, — мрачно сказал Хавок.

— Даже президента? Президента?!

— А чем он лучше?

— Нужно что-то сделать, — сказала Рейвен. — Что-то... Боже, кто знает? Кто теперь знает, как поступить?

— Я знаю, — сказал Леншерр.

Все обернулись на него, глядя со смесью недоумения и надежды.

— Надо позаботиться о себе.

Фраза задела всех за живое. Маккой поднял брови и промолчал, но Рейвен не хватило смирения. Она воинственно вздёрнула подбородок.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? В стране национальная трагедия. Что это значит — «позаботиться о себе»?

— Это значит, что пора задуматься о будущем школы. Кеннеди задвинул дело мутантов в долгий ящик. Его больше заботили негры. Но теперь Кеннеди умер, и нет никаких гарантий, что этот новый хлыщ Джонсон не решит заняться мутантами хоть завтра. Видишь ли, Рейвен, когда в стране начинается террор, правительство быстро вспоминает о потенциально опасных элементах.

— Это всё, что тебя волнует? — презрительно спросила Рейвен. — Происходит чёрте-что, убивают президентов, народ в панике, а тебя волнует только собственная шкура?

Леншерр отвёл взгляд от сада за окном, посмотрел ей в глаза и оскалил в улыбке белые ровные зубы.

— Именно, — с удовольствием сказал он. — Меня волнует только собственная шкура.

Рейвен фыркнула.

— И тебя, моя дорогая, своя шкура волнует не меньше.

— Не равняй всех под себя, — вяло огрызнулась Рейвен. — Я не такая, как ты. Меня тревожит, что станет с нацией. Что станет со всеми. Я забочусь об общем благе, а не о своей выгоде.

— Дура, — равнодушно бросил Леншерр. — Мистик, какая же ты дура.

— Я не позволю тебе так высказываться, слышишь? Не позволю!

Он весело отозвался:

— Ну давай. Не позволь мне.

— Да что ты возомнил о себе? Думаешь, что если ты можешь металлом управлять, то ты чем-то лучше меня? Думаешь, твои умственные способности дают тебе какое-то право?

— Совершенно верно. Мои умственные способности дают мне какое-то право.

— А как же те, у кого их нет?

— Мне на них наплевать.

Рейвен готова была раздуться, как шар.

— Хватит, — сказал Чарльз. — Ругань бессмысленна.

— Чарльз, ты не мог бы его урезонить? — спросила Рейвен.

Чарльз посмотрел на неё с мрачной усталостью. Она обиженно осеклась.

— В то время, как вы горюете по старому президенту, новый президент уже точит когти, — сказал Эрик. — Помяните моё слово и крепко поразмыслите, что ты станете делать, когда он их наточит.

И он как в воду глядел.

Через два дня они с Чарльзом уже сидели в кабинете директора ЦРУ. Директор, седовласый суховатый человек, опоздал на двадцать минут и вошёл в кабинет широким торжественным шагом. В его присутствии трое цээрушников, уже сидевших за столом, синхронно встали. Директор прошествовал мимо, степенно сел в своё кресло и выжидательно уставился на гостей.

Один из цээрушников — бледная тень по фамилии Галлахер — спохватился и сказал:

— Мистер Мак-Коун, позвольте представить вам профессора Ксавье и мистера Леншерра. Они те мутанты, о которых мы говорили.

— Мы с вами, кажется, уже встречались, — сказал Мак-Коун Чарльзу.

— Да, — сказал Чарльз. — Я доказывал вам существование мутантов, а вы грозились упрятать меня под замок.

— Полагаю, это недоразумение мы уже пережили.

— Кто знает, — елейным голосом сказал Эрик.

Все посмотрели на него тревожно. Эрик не повёл и бровью.

— Мой друг хочет сказать, что нам неясно, зачем нас вызвали, — сказал Чарльз.

Мак-Коун хмыкнул.

— Вас, профессор, никто не вызывал. Вы пришли добровольно, я прав?

— Прав, — эхом отозвался Галлахер.

— Мы предложили, а вы согласились. Я называю это честными условиями сотрудничества.

Чарльз выпрямился. Эрик не сдвинулся с места.

— О каком сотрудничестве идёт речь?

— Позвольте я объясню, — мягко сказал Галлахер. Никто ему не перечил. — Насколько мы знаем, президент Кеннеди... прошу прощения, _бывший_ президент... заключил с вашей... расой... негласный договор бездействия против бездействия.

— Я вас не понимаю, — сказал Чарльз.

— Всё очень просто, сэр. Мы знаем, какой силой вы располагаете, и, безусловно, считаемся с вами. Мы вовсе не хотим в чём-то вас ограничивать и, тем более, применять силу. Наши с вами стремления полностью совпадают — мы хотим мира. Мирный договор таков: правительство не трогает мутантов, а мутанты не проявляют свои способности. Это вполне разумное требование.

— Не проявляют способности?

— В противоправных целях.

— Ах, это.

— Да.

Чарльз пожал плечами. Галлахер улыбнулся.

— Собственно, это мы и хотели уточнить.

— Уточнить что? Не собираемся ли мы разбомбить Белый дом? Мы не собираемся.

— Вы всё утрируете, — сказал Мак-Коун. — Никто не вёл речи о бомбардировке Белого дома.

— Я этому рад, — кратко ответил Чарльз. — И я хотел бы слышать конкретику. Чего вы от нас хотите, мистер Мак-Коун?

— Ничего, — снова включился Галлахер. Казалось, он исполнял роль монотонного рупора: его голос не взлетал вверх и не опускался вниз, он произносил все слова в одну линию, как заводная игрушка, уверенно шагающая по прямой. — В этом-то всё и дело.

Чарльз моргнул и посмотрел вокруг: в казённом кабинете даже лица были казёнными, все похожие друг на друга, с одной и той же печатью на лице. Из цээрушников говорили только Галлахер и Мак-Коун: Галлахер много и размыто, Мак-Коун мало и весомо. Остальные два агента казались бездумными скалами, висящими над поверхностью стола. Их замкнутые бессмысленные лица обращались от одного оратора к другому, будто по невидимому приказу, и Чарльз ни с того ни с сего почувствовал тошноту.

Только одно лицо не было похожим на других: лицо Леншерра. Леншерр сидел рядом с Чарльзом и улыбался. Чарльз чувствовал под столом колено, касающееся его ноги. Прикосновение колена показалось Чарльзу горячим и беспечным, совершенно неуместным в этой безличной комнате с безличными людьми.

— Мы ничего от вас не хотим, профессор. Вы вольны заниматься тем же, что и сейчас, и вас никто не тронет.

— Хорошо, — сдержанно сказал Чарльз.

— Значит, вы согласны?

Всё в голове Чарльза спуталось. Он ощущал, что Галлахер пытается донести до него мысль, не называя её вслух, и за размытыми формулировками утаивает нечто, чему не хочет давать названия. Чарльз украдкой коснулся виска и бегло прошёлся по поверхности сознания Галлахера. Серость и пустота оттолкнули его мгновенно, внушив чувство острой брезгливости, которое было ему неприятно.

Он открыл рот, чтобы спросить: «О чём вы?», и вдруг Леншерр чётко сказал:

— Уточним.

Тишина повисла оглушительная.

— Все ваши предположения, мистер Галлахер, — уж не знаю, ваши они на самом деле или не ваши, — строятся вокруг того, что вы называете миром. Вам не приходило в голову, что у нас могут быть разные понятия о мире?

— Я не понимаю, мистер Леншерр.

— Ваше счастье, что я понимаю.

Касание колена под столом стало обжигающим. Чарльз не смотрел на Эрика. Он смотрел на Мак-Коуна. На сухом казённом лице что-то промелькнуло.

— Давайте для удобства я назову всё своими именами, — предложил Эрик. — Раз уж этого не можете сделать вы. Суть вашего предложения состоит в том, что нам, мутантам, следует затаиться и не высовывать нос в обмен на ваше снисхождение. Суть вашего предложения — это утверждение, что вы не сделаете нам ничего плохого, если мы будем сидеть тише воды ниже травы. Вы называете это мирным договором, а я называю это шулерством шантажистов, пытающихся упрекнуть меня в том, что я мутант. Что ж, ваш упрёк не удался.

— Вы сошли с ума! — вскрикнул Галлахер. Мак-Коун взглянул на него предупреждающе, и он тут же сбавил пыл. — Мы не говорили ни о каких упрёках! Мы лишь пытаемся объяснить вам условия сделки, согласно которым...

— Сделка предполагает обоюдную выгоду. «Вы останетесь живы» — это не выгода. Уверяю вас, мистер Галлахер, я останусь жив без вашего разрешения. Как вы думаете, вы можете похвастаться тем же?

Его слова возымели эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Статуи безмолвных агентов за столом будто бы ожили. Теперь их внимание было целиком приковано к Леншерру. Галлахер ошарашенно молчал. Мак-Коун подобрался и вкрадчиво спросил:

— Мистер Леншерр, вы осознаете, кому угрожаете?

— Безусловно, — сказал Леншерр. — В отличие от вас.

— Не знаю, о чём вы, — жёстко сказал директор ЦРУ.

— Не кокетничайте, Мак-Коун, я этого совершенно не выношу. Вы ставите нам условия, предполагая, что имеете на это право, но будем же откровенны: у вас такого права нет. Вы пытаетесь диктовать мне, как жить и что делать, но не берете в расчет, что я намного сильнее вас. Мой вам совет: не стоит маскировать страх перед мутантами бессмысленными угрозами. Мир — это состояние, в котором нет угроз. Хотите мира — не пытайтесь командовать мною, потому что в противном случае мне придется ответить, и я не помедлю ни на секунду. Вы, мистер Мак-Коун, и все вам подобные живы потому, что незачем вас убивать. Не давайте такого повода, и ваш хваленый мир будет в целости и сохранности.

Жужжащая тишина, возникшая после его слов, была нарушена голосом Галлахера.

— Если вас волнуют права мутантов, мы можем посодействовать. Не сразу, конечно, но постепенно... Когда общество будет готово.

— Мне безразлично, когда общество будет готово. Мои права зависят не от общества. Я не негр, в конце концов.

— Но... разве вы не этого хотите? Разве не прав на существование?

Леншерр улыбнулся ещё шире и сказал:

— Права на существование у меня есть. Как видите, я существую.

— Мы вас поняли, — отрывисто перебил Мак-Коун. — Ну а вы, профессор?

Он устремил жёсткий взгляд на Чарльза. Чарльз переспросил:

— Да?

— Что вы об этом думаете?

Чарльз смотрел Мак-Коуну в глаза, ощущая, как колено под столом напряглось. Леншерр не выдал своего состояния ни одним движением лицевых мышц, но его тело свело судорогой, как под пыткой.

— Я думаю, что насилие недопустимо. Ни с вашей стороны... ни с нашей.

Колено напряглось на пределе сил и мгновенно расслабилось. Казалось, все за столом вздохнули с облегчением. Мак-Коун смотрел на Чарльза будто бы дружелюбно.

— Что ж, — произнёс он, подводя итог. — Мы рады это слышать.

И приказал:

— Мистер Галлахер, проводите наших гостей.

Уже потом, вечером, Чарльз долго отбрыкивался от Хэнка с его вопросами, отстреливался от возмущений Рейвен, твердил: «Друзья, нам всем нужно подумать», уставал и упрашивал, и наконец остался один. Ему показалось, что где-то внутри поселился стук, равномерный и быстрый, похожий на биение сердца. Стук будто хотел о чём-то ему напомнить, донести какую-то простую и непостижимую идею: Чарли, остановись, прислушайся, слышишь — тук, тук, тук?..

Часы в коридоре пробили полночь, Чарльз выключил свет и вошёл в спальню, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. Оказавшись тут, он впервые за день позволил себе вздох облегчения.

— Ты здесь? — спросил он у темноты.

— Да.

Эрик вышел в полосу лунного света, быстрый и противоестественно спокойный. Его прохладные глаза будто бы потеплели. Чарльз издал беззвучный короткий стон необъяснимого счастья. Стук в груди стал громче и быстрее.

— Слава богу.

— Нет, — улыбнулся Эрик. — Не богу.

— Тише.

Он подошёл и вцепился Эрику в плечи, тяжёлой ладонью огладил затылок и спину, влился губами в губы, не думая ни о чём, ни о каких долбаных соглашениях, ни о мире, ни о насилии, только об этом: о руках и ногах, о жаре чужого тела, о грёбаном стуке в груди. Его затрясло. Он стянул с Леншерра водолазку и жадно вмялся в чужое тело, панически думая: боже, когда отпустит, когда же меня от тебя отпустит, чем я провинился перед твоим телом и почему так сильно его хочу?

Леншерр хрипло и тихо засмеялся: мол, что ты, глупый? Зачем так дёргаешься?

Потом он смеяться перестал.

Дело в том, что вне комнаты они различались: Эрик был скалой, а Чарльз — страховочным тросом. Чарльз всю жизнь слышал, что он мягкий и ласковый, что он добрый, что он всепрощающий и спокойный, но все слова были там, за дверью. Не тут.

Тут у него были твёрдые, опытные и агрессивные губы, он не жалел ни себя, ни Эрика, мягкость исчезла из каждой черты, а спокойствия не получалось. Он увидел расширенные зрачки Леншерра и понял, что это болезнь, сильная и заразная, что Леншерр болен, и он, Чарльз, болен тоже.

Он был груб и неотёсан. Леншерра это веселило. Было жаль тратить время, чтобы раздеться, и жаль размениваться на смазку. Леншерр больно укусил его в плечо и сказал:

— Не глупи.

Бегло пробежался ладонью, сжал в горсти член и отпустил, а потом вошёл, тщательно скрывая свою — господи! — осторожность, будто это имело какой-то смысл.

Будто секс был не просто секс.

Сначала он заботился, а потом уже нет, и не надо. Всё превратилось в ритмично содрогающуюся простынь, в тёплую твёрдость тела, в бешеный хаос и скрип кровати — будь ты проклята, старая матушкина постель!

— Потрогай меня.

— Так?

— Да... да, пожалуйста, ещё, ещё...

— Чарли... Не останавливайся.

— Не могу, не могу, не могу...

— Чарли...

Леншерр обнимал его, прихватывал за соски, бездумно целуя между лопаток. От растерянного «Чарли» хотелось развернуться, прогнуть Леншерра в пояснице и трахнуть, уткнувшись носом в родинку на его плече.

Всё кончилось. Леншерр рухнул рядом и прикрыл веки, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Его рука всё ещё по инерции гладила плечо Чарльза сонной неловкой лаской, готовой в любой момент прекратиться по первому зову.

Они молчали. Чарльз медленно и неохотно пришёл в себя, в своё собственное голое беззащитное тело, выдохнул и вдохнул, а потом запоздало спросил:

— Думаешь, это пройдёт?

Леншерр сразу понял. Он скривил губы и неопределённо ответил:

— Чёрт его знает.

— Надеюсь, пройдёт.

— Да, я тоже.

— Когда-нибудь они заметят, если ещё не заметили. Рейвен и все остальные.

— Тебе придётся стереть им память.

— Сотру, если понадобится... Только...

— Только что?

— Нет. Ничего.

Они снова замолчали, напряжённые, как провода. Леншерр без смущения пододвинулся ближе и упал щекой на его живот, утомлённо закрыв глаза. Его сутулая широкая спина плавно поднималась и опускалась. Чарльз погладил Леншерра по затылку, воровато и быстро, будто боялся, что кто-то это заметит. Леншерр сделал вид, что в этом нет ничего крамольного.

Чарльз лежал и думал: мерзость, низость, тупая тяжкая страсть, дамокловым плечом повисшая над телом. Когда-нибудь она пройдёт, если не воспринимать всерьёз. Она пройдёт, и можно будет жить как раньше, просто работать и отдыхать, не буйствовать, не плавиться, не трахаться судорожно в темноте спальни, не искать под столом колено и не гореть в смертном напряжении всех сосудов и мышц.

Всё пройдёт, и не останется ничего.

— Эрик, — сказал он вслух. Леншерр сонно промычал что-то в ответ. — Эрик, если ты сделаешь что-нибудь ЦРУ, я не поддержу тебя. Ты должен знать.

Леншерр не напрягся ни единой мышцей — Чарльз ведь все их чувствовал.

— Я и так это знаю, — сказал он серьёзным голосом. — Спи.

Раньше Леншерр уходил сразу после секса: методично одевался, хищно щурился, подтрунивал будто бы невзначай («Завернись хотя бы в простыню, бесстыдник»), но сегодня не ушёл. Он дремал и посапывал, не отлипая от Чарльза, во сне неосознанно прижимая его к себе. Чарльзу было жарко и горько; он не знал, почему так, и не находил в себе сил оттолкнуть.

Леншерр ушёл рано утром. Чарльз проснулся и не застал его; за завтраком Эрик тоже не появился. С вешалки исчез его плащ, а из гаража — машина.

В обед в кабинете Чарльза зазвонил телефон. Он снял трубку и в первый раз услышал по ту сторону искажённый помехами голос мистера Галлахера:

— Мы предупреждали вас, профессор. Мы предупреждали вас обо всём.

Положив трубку на стол, Чарльз закрыл голову руками и сидел, не двигаясь, пока Галлахер разорялся. Он слышал только отдельные звуки: «...убийца!.. понимаете?... убил несколько агентов!.. Ксавье! Алло! Алло, вы меня слышите?».

Раздался щелчок, а потом гудки.

Чарльз прислушался к ним и понял: ритм в точности повторяет пульс. Он поднял трубку и медленно положил её на телефонный аппарат. Стук в груди дёрнулся и затих.

 

* * *

 

_Семь лет спустя._

 

— Вы можете войти, — сказала секретарша. — Я перепутала расписание. Забыла, что мистер Маккой на совещании. Он попросил подождать.

Чарльз подобрал полы пальто и вошёл в кабинет Маккоя. С собой у него были ключи и стопка исследовательских работ по биологии. Секретарша с недоумением посмотрела на стопку.

— Чашку кофе?

— Благодарю, без сахара.

Длинный, растянутый по горизонтали кабинет ясно освещался солнцем из больших окон. Кабинет сообщал о своём владельце, что мистеру Хэнку Маккою нечего скрывать: здесь не было ни закрытых шкафов, ни штор. Громадный солидный стол украшала массивная статуэтка бегущего мустанга, отлитая из сияющей стали, и стопка свежих газет с броскими заголовками. Заголовок на верхней гласил: «Дайте нам милосердие».

Стена позади кресла хозяина сплошь увешана наградами и грамотами. Чарльз безразлично скользнул взглядом по послужным листам и почётным подписям. Кабинет Хэнка Маккоя выставлен на обозрение всем возможным широким массам, но ничего не говорит о том, чем занимается его хозяин.

Разглядывать кабинет было неинтересно, поэтому Чарльз открыл одну из исследовательских работ и погрузился в чтение.

На предыдущей странице у него с Бобби разразилась пылкая переписка на тему близкородственных скрещиваний у насекомых. Чарльз написал: «Игнорируешь скрытый выбор», на что Бобби хвастливо ответил: «Лизин видоизменяется в 25 раз быстрее гамма-интерферона». Ниже рукой Чарльза была набросана беглая схема выбора партнёра для спаривания, происходящего на уровне гамет. В ответ Бобби нарисовал растерянную самку мотылька с учебником биологии в руках.

Чарльз улыбнулся и написал под рисунком: «Не филонь».

Пришла секретарша и принесла кофе в пластиковом стаканчике. Некоторое время она стояла перед ним, робея. Он поднял глаза.

— Да?

— Вы... профессор Ксавье, я знаю, это прозвучит глупо, но я давно хотела сказать, что восхищаюсь вами.

Секундное искривление губ, произошедшее против его воли, показалось ей улыбкой, и она улыбнулась в ответ.

— Вы ведь тоже мутант?

— О да!  Как вы это заметили? Прочли мои мысли, да?

— Хэнк Маккой всегда берёт на работу мутантов.

Она смущённо зарделась и пылко сказала:

— Мистер Маккой великий человек, сэр. Он очень много сделал для мутантов и делает каждый день. Мистер Маккой всегда входит в наше положение и обеспечивает каждого, кто в этом нуждается.

— Да, — сказал Чарльз. — Я знаю.

— Ну, и вы... Вы, конечно, тоже очень много делаете для мутантов. Это достойно восхищения.

— Спасибо.

— Если я могу что-то для вас сделать...

— Можете.

— Да?

— Сделайте мне хороший кофе. Не растворимый, в керамической чашке.

Её лицо дрогнуло — по воде прошла рябь. Он догадался, что случилось: за секунду из доброго борца за права обожаемый Чарльз Ксавье превратился в заносчивого сноба.

— Я не варю молотый кофе, — сказала она тоном оскорблённого достоинства.

— Жаль. Тогда стаканчик можете унести.

Взяла стаканчик и вышла. Чарльз запоздало сообразил, что она ждала извинений.

Прошло десять минут, затем пятнадцать. Секретарша больше не появлялась. Чарльз успел проверить несколько работ и набросать пару критических пометок. Потом дверь распахнулась, и вошёл Хэнк.

— Чарльз! Прости за задержку, эти парни никак не хотели меня отпускать.

Грузная фигура, запакованная в костюм, села в кресло. За шерстяной спиной Маккоя расстилалась стена, сплошь завешанная наградами. На этом фоне Хэнк Маккой выглядел органично, как рыба в воде.

— Смотрю, ты всё носишься со своими конспектами. Что-нибудь ценное?

— Способные дети.

— Твоя самоотверженность всегда поражала. С твоими талантами ты мог бы сделать прекрасную карьеру в Вашингтоне…

«…как сделал её ты…»

— …но продолжаешь помогать детям. На таких людях и держится мир.

Чарльз с грустью подумал:  Хэнк Маккой на несколько лет моложе него. Кто бы мог это теперь заметить? Молодость Маккоя пропала, как пропало и то, что Чарльзу в нём нравилось. Всё скрылось за дорогим отглаженным костюмом.

Голос стал добродушный, как у старой собаки. Вспоминается весёлый укол Рейвен: «Хэнк, твоё добродушие пленяет! Когда-то Чарльз тоже был таким».

А был ли Чарльз добродушным?

Трудно вспомнить. Лучше продолжать разговор.

— Молли предложила тебе кофе?

— Молли?

— Моя секретарша. Добрейшей души девушка, просто чудо.

— Да, предложила, благодарю.

Хэнк откинул на спинку кресла свою громоздкую тушу.

— Слышал, ты грозился уволить Рейвен.

— Было такое.

— Дружище, что на тебя нашло?

— Ничего, — сказал Чарльз.

— Выдался плохой день? Не извиняйся, я знаю, дети способны доконать кого угодно.

«Почему все ждут от меня извинений?» — подумал Чарльз.

— Дети ни при чём. Я грозился уволить Рейвен, потому что _хотел_ её уволить.

— Вот как?

— Да.

За звериной личиной бегло засуетился незаурядный ум. В былые времена Хэнк смотрел таким взглядом на детали в устройстве двигателя, которых раньше не брал в расчёт. Интересно, в каком ключе ему пересказали разговор?

— Чарльз, я понимаю, ты не со зла. В чём-то ты прав: иногда Рейвен бывает слишком резкой, но она очень страдает сейчас. Ей больно слышать такие слова.

— Мне жаль, что она страдает.

Маккой опустил глаза, уткнулся взглядом в столешницу и увидел заголовок в газете: «Дайте нам милосердие». Это придало ему сил.

— Значит, ты не будешь впредь угрожать ей увольнением?

— Почему? Буду.

Маккой смолк и после паузы настойчиво повторил:

— Но она страдает.

— Хэнк, я чувствую, что ты вкладываешь в эти слова какой-то смысл, но не вполне понимаю, какой.

— Я всего лишь хочу сказать, что Рейвен заслуживает твоего снисхождения. Протяни ей руку помощи, и всё наладится.

— Что наладится?

— Она уже порядочно настрадалась и усвоила урок.

— Ты предлагаешь мне брать на работу тех, кто настрадался?

— А что тебя смущает? Это и есть справедливость.

— Как знать.

— Чарльз, я тебя не понимаю.

Да, подумал Чарльз. Ты действительно меня не понимаешь. Кто бы знал, как это бьёт под дых.

— Ты осознаешь, что она не найдёт себе места? Кому она будет нужна такая...

— Синяя?

Маккой споткнулся. Складки его морды углубились, как морщины нахмуренного старика. В зеркале на стене у двери отражались очертания мощного туловища, увенчанного тёмно-синей гривой.

— Не понимаю, к чему ты ведёшь, — сухо сказал Маккой.

— К тому, что нужда — не основание для того, чтобы что-то получать. Ты лучше меня знаешь экономику. Ты знаешь, что получают те, кто производит, а не те, кто просит.

— Это применимо к бизнесу. А у тебя благотворительная организация.

— Мы с тобой по-разному воспринимаем школу.

Хэнк крякнул.

— Разве? По-моему, тут не о чем и говорить.

— Что такое благотворительность? — спросил Чарльз.

Возникла секундная пауза.

— Ты сейчас скажешь мне, что благотворительность — благородное дело. Помощь слабым и неимущим средствами тех, кто способен это вынести. Ты рассматриваешь благотворительность как нечто, не требующее отдачи, как бездонную скважину, куда даритель должен планомерно кидать всё нажитое добро, наблюдая за тем, как пожитки скрываются в беспросветной мгле, а в ответ не слышно даже эха. Так, Хэнк?

Звериные глаза за стёклами аккуратных очков расширились.

 — Чарльз, ты странно всё перекручиваешь...

— Ничуть. Я всегда полагал, что, занимаясь школой и обучением студентов, я не бросаю в скважину всё своё добро, а вкладываю силы в капитал, который этого достоин. Я не дарил ничего направо и налево. Я общался с интересными, неглупыми людьми, предоставляя им возможность заниматься делом и узнавать новое, а они в обмен становились частью школы и рано или поздно платили по счетам. Поэтому я никак не могу взять в толк, с чего ты, Рейвен, Гроза и все прочие благодетели считают меня чуть ли не отцом небесным. Я вовсе не хочу помогать слабым и выдавать лавровый венок тому, кто громче всех закричит о том, насколько он жалок. Поэтому Рейвен получит то, что заслужила.

— Это бездушно, Чарльз, — тихо сказал Хэнк.

— Бездушием обычно называют справедливость.

Казалось, Хэнк Маккой пытается выиграть время, чтобы правильно подобрать слова. Он не мог взять в толк одного — Чарльза не волновала форма сказанного. Чарльз хотел только услышать смысл.

— Дружище...  Я попросил тебя прийти, потому что хотел обсудить ситуацию с Рейвен.

— Это я понял. Мы всё обсудили.

— Я вовсе не хотел уходить в пространные разговоры о философии. Ты уделяешь им слишком много внимания.

— Ты хотел сказать, я слишком много думаю?

— Да... То есть нет!

Маккой отшатнулся от Чарльза, как от прокажённого, и быстро опомнился.

— Нет! Но... Чарльз, ты понимаешь, что поддержка мутантов жизненно важна? Важна в масштабах человечества. Это новая ступень эволюции, новый вид. Ты готов дать ему умереть?

— Нет, разумеется.

— Тогда в чём дело? В чём дело, Чарльз, что пошло не так? Отказывая мутантам в том, чтобы заработать себе на жизнь, ты обрекаешь их на смерть. Я утрирую, конечно, но мне важно, чтобы ты всё понял правильно: нельзя так губить мутантов. Они имеют огромное значение для эволюции. Ты же учёный, ты должен понимать такие вещи. Я чувствую себя глупо, когда пытаюсь их втолковать, но... но как же эволюция?

Чарльз улыбнулся тепло и нежно, но не Хэнку, а тому, кем он когда-то был. Призрак Хэнка Маккоя в нелепых очках и лабораторном халате послышался ему в слове «эволюция», но это слово уже ничего не значило. Существо в дорогом костюме по ту сторону стола не знало об эволюции ничего.

— Странное дело, Хэнк: сначала ты говоришь мне, что необходимо идти на жертвы, а потом приплетаешь эволюцию. Эволюция не имеет с жертвами ничего общего. Её законы гласят, что выживает сильнейший. Посмотри на себя в зеркало. Внимательно посмотри. Тот процесс, который создал тебя, предполагал, что слабым здесь не место.

— Чарльз, зачем ты мне всё это...

— Затем, что ты рановато отрёкся от себя самого. Посмотри в зеркало, Хэнк, а потом выйди в коридор. Понаблюдай за милой девушкой Молли, к которой ты так добр, и спроси себя: как она здесь появилась? Как занесло сюда безрукую дурочку Молли, если по законам эволюции слабый проигрывает сильному? Почему слабая Молли победила более умных, компетентных, одарённых людей? Что это за мистика? И не рассказывай мне про эволюцию. Она не имеет ничего общего с тем, что ты творишь.

Чарльз был уверен: если бы кожа Хэнка была не синей, Хэнк бы побагровел. Жилы на его шее, спрятанной за офисным воротничком, вздулись, как у животного, глаза налились кровью, а губы беспомощно хватали воздух ртом.

— Я не знал, что ты такой.

— Мне очень жаль, — искренне ответил Чарльз.

— С такими мыслями у тебя могут быть проблемы.

— Это должно меня остановить?

Маккой смотрел на него в упор с выражением обескураженности. Чарльзу было жаль парня в нелепых очках, который умер давным-давно.

— Мне уже пора. Не вставай, дорогу найду сам.

В гробовой тишине Чарльз вышел, в дверях столкнулся с секретаршей, льнувшей к двери. По выражению её лица он понял: Молли слышала всё от первого до последнего слова.

— Всего доброго, — сказала она голосом одновременно ядовитым и вежливым.

Он молча прошёл мимо, даже её не услышав.

 

* * *

 

Чарльз подъехал к дому, привычно припарковав в гараже свой «Плимут». Сверчки трещали в кустах, как испанские кастаньеты. Он прислушался: почудилось, что стук слишком явственный. Нет, не глупи, показалось.

Не глупи, не глупи, не глупи...

Поднялся по ступеням дома, зашёл в холл, повесил пальто на вешалку и пропустил мимо стайку верещащих детей. Не чувствовал ни усталости, ни злости, ни радости; только съедающее безразличие, недоумение от того, что он делает в этом доме. У лестницы на второй этаж его поджидала Гроза. Что-то сказала о счетах, он кивнул и всё прослушал, затем свернул и по привычке направился в кабинет. Тело не было управляемым. Оно шло тем путём, который лучше всего знало. Чарльз ему больше не мешал.

В кабинете свежо и прохладно. Он упал на узкий диван и лежал, рассматривая витиеватый потолок с потрескавшейся лепниной в уголках. Спать не хотелось, но знал, что сейчас уснёт. Хорошо бы проснуться кем-то другим. Другим Чарльзом. Тем, которого знали.

Какая слабая мысль.

Он закрыл глаза и увидел знакомую комнату с тусклым освещением: вот скрипящая материна кровать и старые тумбочки, два стеллажа с книгами, по углам паутина, на полках — пыль. В кресле у плотно зашторенного окна сидит чья-то горбатая спина. Незнакомец вздрогнул и вскочил. Конечно, это Леншерр, кто мог быть ещё?

— Привет, — сказал ему Чарльз чужим голосом. — Я опять уснул.

Леншерр секунду смотрел на него с сомнением, потом расслабился.

— Это ты.

— Я. Чему ты удивляешься?.. Знаешь, неудивительно, что в этот раз нас занесло сюда. Я как раз вспоминал сегодня... Так, мельком...

— Знаю, Чарльз.

— Конечно, ты всё знаешь.

Леншерр вернулся в кресло и блаженно вытянулся в нём. Суставы его измождённого тела похрустывали при движении. Тюремная роба задралась, обнажив впалый живот с округлыми выпуклостями бедренных костей. Леншерр поймал взгляд.

— Всё пройдёт совсем скоро.

— О чём ты?

— Не знаю. Сам мне скажи.

Чарльз не понимал его, страстно мечтая лишь об одном: коснуться. Мысль пришла к нему не рассудком, а инстинктом: стены больше не было. Сознание Чарльза больше не хотело, чтобы стена была, и она исчезла, сменив декорацию на спальню.

Чарльз грустно посмеялся сам над собой: ну вот, Ксавье, не хватало только эротических снов. Да ещё — с кем, с кем, чёрт возьми?

Последнюю фразу он случайно сказал вслух, и Леншерр со смешком ответил:

— С единственным, кого ты когда-либо хотел.

— Думаешь, это смешно?

— Ну, как минимум забавно. Разве нет?

Чарльз промолчал, потому что сказать было нечего. А потом зачем-то ляпнул:

— Хэнк Маккой сегодня сказал, что совершенно меня не знал.

Леншерр холодно хмыкнул.

— Не ожидал, что ему ещё хватает мозгов на здравые мысли.

— А кто меня знал? Кто тогда, если не они? Ты?

— Видимо, так.

— Но мы... мы же только...

— Может, не только?

— А?

— Успокойся, Чарльз. Ты слишком измучен и плохо выглядишь.

— Ты тоже.

— У меня хотя бы есть оправдание, — Леншерр безрадостно хохотнул. — Семь лет тюрьмы, например. А у тебя?

— То же самое, — сказал Чарльз.

Леншерр смотрел на него и больше не улыбался.

Вдруг откуда-то издалека, словно из другой вселенной, до Чарльза донеслась требовательная долгая трель. Он прислушался. Эрик вгляделся в его лицо и спросил:

— Что случилось?

— Это звонит телефон.

— Ты снова спишь в кабинете?

— Да.

Эрик еле заметно вздрогнул, будто трель, которой он не слышал, могла чем-то его напугать.

— Чарльз, ты должен выйти отсюда, проснуться и ответить.

— Ответить? Я не хочу.

— Ответь. Пожалуйста, Чарльз. Я прошу, чтобы ты ответил.

— Пусть звонят. Не хочу их слушать. Я просто останусь здесь.

— Ответь на звонок!

Чарльз уставился на него изумлённо — светлые холодные глаза просили, действительно просили ответить.

— И выйди из комнаты.

— Зачем?

— Я сказал, выйди! Сделай это. Большего не прошу.

Чарльз подлетел к нему и схватил за руку, прижался губами к худым мозолистым пальцам. Леншерр оттолкнул его будто бы в лихорадке.

— Проваливай! Уходи!

Он развернул Чарльза за плечи, безапелляционно довёл к выходу, вытолкнул в тусклый коридор и захлопнул дверь. Ещё секунда — и колени подкосились. Трель насильственно вырвала его из сознания, переместила в кабинет на узкий диванчик, и он снова увидел лепнину под потолком и мрачные очертания стола и портьер.

Телефон продолжал звонить.

Чарльз подошёл к столу, смутно соображая, что нужно сделать, чтобы трель прекратилась. Наобум взял трубку.

— Профессор Ксавье? — спросили по ту сторону.

— Да, это я.

— Наконец-то. Мы долго пытались дозвониться до вас.

— Поздравляю, дозвонились, — буркнул он, роясь в бумагах на столе. Где-то среди них завалялись таблетки от головной боли. Мужской голос в трубке не прекращал говорить. Чарльз натужно вспомнил, что голос принадлежит Галлахеру.

— Есть новости.

Чарльз слышал его слова с опозданием. Нашёл таблетки и опрокинул в себя сразу две. Вместе с таблетками в руке оказалась какая-то бумажка с короткой фразой, старательно выведенной карандашом и печатными буквами. Моргнул, сфокусировал взгляд и понял, что держит в руках: третье письмо, которое не заметил в ворохе корреспонденции с первого раза.

Письмо краткое, как выстрел. Короче Чарльз не видел.

 

_«Эрик, ты не один»._

 

Он смотрел на него без единой мысли, широко открыв глаза под аккомпанемент тарабарщины, льющейся из трубки.

— Что вы сейчас сказали? — переспросил он Галлахера, заставив себя опомниться.

— Я сказал, что он сбежал! Ваш чёртов Магнето сбежал, вы слышите или нет?! Если я узнаю, что вы как-то к этому причастны, если что-то дойдёт до моих ушей и глаз...

— Погодите. Когда сбежал? Как?

— Кто-то выпустил его. Выпустил, вашу мать, из пластиковой клетки среди бела дня, вы понимаете? Несколько дней назад. Мы искали его самостоятельно, но чёрта с два. Будьте уверены, Ксавье, я непременно раздобуду орден и перетрясу вашу чёртову школу до последнего камушка!.. Ксавье! Профессор, вы меня слышите?

Чарльз не слышал. Он аккуратно и чётко положил трубку, сунул записку в карман штанов и несколько секунд позволил себе посидеть неподвижно. Затем встал. Неспешно прошёл по ковру, вынырнул в коридор и дошёл до лестницы. У лестницы снова столкнулся с Грозой.

— Чарльз, — сказала она строго, — нам нужно поговорить о бюджете. Ничего не сходится, чёрт побери!

— Бюджетом занимаешься ты, — ровно ответил он. — Сделай так, чтобы всё сошлось.

От удивления Гроза застыла, провожая его взглядом круглых тёмных глаз. Он не замедлил шага и не сбился на бег. Мимо него пронеслась куча подростков, которую он не заметил. Он ступил в тусклый коридор, сделал несколько шагов и уткнулся носом в двери собственной (материной?) спальни. На пыльной золочёной ручке остался чей-то свежий след.

Чарльз невозмутимо протёр ручку, повернул и вошёл в спальню, не включая свет. Горбатая спина в кресле, которую можно было принять за тень, вздрогнула и привстала.

— Здравствуй, Чарльз, — дрогнувшим голосом сказал Эрик.

— Привет.


	3. Chapter 3

**Часть 3. Право.**

 

Чарльз закрыл дверь и включил ночник. Сумрачный свет лизнул Леншерра в лицо. Леншерр поморщился.

— Ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

— Успокойся.

— Я спокоен.

— Нет, не спокоен, — Леншерр слабо усмехнулся и со значением добавил: — Просто успокой свой мозг.

За стенкой в коридоре пронеслась ватага детей. Ужас, нахлынувший на Чарльза в эту секунду, имел простую природу: всё это происходило в реальности, не было никаких снов, не было видений и случайностей. Всё настоящее.

И Леншерр — настоящий.

Реальность была безжалостна к Чарльзу, она не делала поблажек и ничего не списывала со счетов. Он закрыл руками лицо и молча простоял так несколько секунд, пытаясь подчиниться, успокоиться, дать себе минутную передышку. Леншерр сделал пару неуверенных шагов и тусклым голосом позвал:

— Чарльз?..

— Не подходи ко мне.

Леншерр послушно остановился; лицо его не выражало раздражения — только покорность и смирение, непривычные и оттого пугающие. Леншерр был готов слушаться любого его слова.

Так было всегда. Леншерр всегда подчинялся ему, и никому другому. У других не было права на власть, но право Чарльза Эрик охотно признавал. Даже тогда, когда Чарльз и сам в него не верил. Сейчас, например.

Сколько лет понадобилось, чтобы это понять? Семь?

Твою мать, семь лет.

— Я хочу узнать всё по порядку, — сказал Чарльз. — Немедленно.

— Ты уже всё знаешь.

— Нет, не знаю.

— Знаешь. Ведь ты сам всё устроил.

Чарльз вытащил из кармана письмо и отдал Леншерру. Леншерр осторожно принял его из рук, опустил взгляд на карандашные слова «Ты не один» и улыбнулся. Улыбка омолодила его на годы.

— Да, мне это тоже понравилось.

— Выходит, ты знал, что это... это...

— Что это ты пишешь письма? Конечно.

— Но ты не сказал мне.

— Нет.

Буквы на бумаге утратили смысл, объяснения — тоже. Эрик не бился в агонии, не упрекал, не закатывал истерик, как Мистик. Он только смутно беспокоился и бросал на Чарльза тревожные взгляды: мол, как ты? Всё нормально? Успокойся, всё уже позади.

Это выбивало из колеи.

Чарльз сел в кресло, откинув голову на спинку. Боль в висках понемногу утихала, и по мере её отступления мысли выстраивались в ровную колею.

— Значит, мои сны о тебе вовсе не были снами.

— Нет.

— Всё это происходило в реальности.

— Да.

— Я писал тебе письма... писал чужой рукой... господи, карандаши! Ну конечно. Все письма написаны карандашами, потому что у твоих сторожей не было ничего металлического. У них не было ни стержней, ни ручек, только карандаши...

Леншерр кивнул.

— Я забирался в их разум и писал тебе письма, а потом подкладывал в камеру, находясь в теле другого человека. А когда я говорил с тобой... там, во снах... я тоже был в чужом теле?

— Постоянно.

— Но ты не выказывал удивления.

— Я быстро привык.

— И сегодня тоже? Сегодня, здесь, несколько минут назад...

— Ты был в теле какого-то подростка.

Чарльз не сдержал иронии:

— Ты поэтому меня оттолкнул?

— Ну, Чарли, я же не трахаюсь со школьниками.

Чарльз захохотал. Леншерр тоже усмехнулся. Но никакой радости в смехе не было, и он быстро утих.

— Что ж, — сказал Чарльз. — Это многое объясняет.

— Это объясняет всё.

Леншерр некоторое время неподвижно стоял на месте, как статуя в мраморе, а потом отмер, подошёл к спинке кресла и осторожно положил руки Чарльзу на плечи. Чарльз дёрнулся, как от застарелой боли, но не вывернулся и не сбросил чужие руки с плеч.

— Ты думаешь, что здесь есть какое-то противоречие, — тихо, почти шёпотом сказал Эрик. — Но противоречия не существует. Ты просто запутался, слишком долго от себя бегал. Всё дошло до того, что единственную адекватную реальность ты стал воспринимать как сон. Проваливался в неё, как в сон, и забывал об этом, как забывают о сне. Но я ничего не забыл м больше не дам тебе бегать.

— Зачем? — устало спросил Чарльз. — Какое тебе дело, господи?

— Я очень долго ждал, когда ты себя примешь. Ты почти сделал это. Но у меня нет сил смотреть на твою агонию. Это не в моих интересах.

— Почему? Зачем тебе заботиться о том, как я себя чувствую, какое это имеет значение?

— Мне это нужно, — пожав плечами, ровно сказал Эрик. — Я собственник, Чарльз. Я не хочу, чтобы умерло то единственное, чем я всё ещё дорожу.

— Дорожишь чем — сексом?

— Сексом, — со смешком сказал Леншерр. — Ну да.

Повисла тишина. Она не нервировала. Чарльз не ощущал в ней никакой натянутости.

— Хорошо. Всё это сделал я. Я писал тебе письма, я приходил к тебе, я вытащил тебя оттуда. Я приходил к тебе постоянно. Но ты ни разу не обмолвился об этом. Ты не признался ни мне, ни ЦРУ...

— Да.

— Почему?

— А что бы ты сделал, если бы я признался?

Чарльз уткнулся в пристальные серые глаза.

— Прости?..

— Я спрашиваю не риторически. Меня интересует ответ.

— Я бы сошёл с ума.

— Значит, я не хотел, чтобы ты сошёл с ума. Я хотел, чтобы ты понял всё самостоятельно, без моей помощи. И ты понял. Ты хоть понимаешь, как это ценно? Если бы ты узнал об этом тогда, когда находился во власти ЦРУ, ты бы выдал им себя без промедлений, потому что счёл бы себя виновным. Система держалась на твоей покорности.

— Значит, теперь покорности больше нет?

— А сам-то ты как думаешь?

Чарльз улыбнулся ему. Что-то в лице Эрика изменилось. Он круто развернул к себе кресло, сел на пол и вцепился в колени Чарльза.

— Чёрт побери, хватит! Не позволяй им этого. Не позволяй диктовать, что хорошо, а что нет. Ты хозяин себе, не позволяй этим скотам думать, что ты ответственен за их жизни. Не позволяй помыкать собой, ты же... ты же создан для большего.

— Я знаю.

— Ты знаешь, но боишься! Боялся годами — того, что они не поймут тебя, что они осудят, что они загнутся без тебя, что ты должен им самого себя. Ты не раб этим людям.

— Эрик, я так перед тобой виноват.

— Да нет же! Ты больше ни в чём не виноват. Посмотри мне в глаза. Посмотри немедленно, или я заставлю.

— Что ты хочешь услышать?

— Я хочу услышать, что ты невиновен. Я хочу услышать, что твой разум — блестящий, лучший разум из всех, какие я встречал, — стоит большего, чем прислужничество. Я хочу услышать, что ты понимаешь, кто ты и в чём твоя ошибка.

— Знаешь, я последние годы всё гадал, почему в мире происходит всё меньше и меньше полезного. Почему всё так складывается. Почему никто не хочет управлять, почему никто не желает создавать...

— Потому что они не способны создавать, — жёстко сказал Леншерр, — но им это и не нужно. Им не нужно управлять миром. Достаточно управлять тобой.

— Ты ведь всё это знал, да? Ты знал это — тогда?

— Всегда, — тихо сказал он.

Помолчал и добавил:

— Чарльз... я знаю, что ты избегаешь телепатии. Какая-то часть внутри тебя избегает — та, которую ты ошибочно считаешь осмысленной. Ты избегаешь своего таланта, потому что думаешь, что он каким-то образом принадлежит человечеству. Ты вынужден не пользоваться телепатией, чтобы не отдавать её на службу чужакам. Я понимаю это. Но в этот раз прошу тебя кое-что посмотреть.

Он ещё не закончил фразу, а Чарльз уже всё понял: и то, что увидит, и к чему это приведёт.

Он понял всё так ясно и звонко, как бывает в саду в безоблачный полдень: заметен каждый лепесток, росток травы и всё, что скрывается за деревьями. Солнце высвечивает каждую травинку, и, куда бы ты ни повернулся, всюду открывается обновлённая реальность, понятная и чистая, не обезображенная сумеречными тенями.

Леншерр послушно прикрыл веки. Чарльз приложил палец к виску.

 

* * *

 

Не был в этой комнате раньше, но всё здесь ему знакомо. Государственные учреждения такого типа одинаковы, как заводские кукольные дома; в них создана иллюзия уюта и индивидуальности, но ни того, ни другого нет. Одни и те же стулья и столы, тот же свет из притворно обнажённых окон. Простота и обнажённость этого порядка напоминали не нагую Венеру. Всё это навевало лишь смутные мысли о шлюхах.

Чарльз увидел комнату, а затем — её посетителей. Их шестеро: Галлахер (его молодость ещё смутно заметна), четыре его помощника и Эрик Леншерр.

— Итак, мистер Леншерр... могу я называть вас мистером Леншерром?

— А какой выбор?

— Я слышал, что вас также называют Магнето.

— Что ж, раз слышали, называйте меня Магнето.

Галлахер бегло взглянул ему в глаза. Эрик растянул губы в широком оскале.

— Итак, Магнето... Прежде всего простите, что подняли вас в такую рань, но нам было необходимо...

— Что вы. Я сам с удовольствием приехал.

Галлахер снова посмотрел на него, теперь уже с тревогой.

— Да?

— Я бы не приехал, если бы не захотел.

— Ах. Ну да. Вы у нас крайне своевольный.

— Рад, что понимаете.

— Нет нужды напоминать, насколько ваше присутствие ценно для нас, — продолжил Галлахер. Его взгляд неустанно шарил по лицу Леншерра, пытаясь найти что-то, но ничего не находил. — Должен сказать, наша вчерашняя встреча здесь навела шороху... Вы с профессором очень впечатлили директора.

— Не сомневаюсь.

— Коль так, то вы должны понимать и причину такого отношения. Директор ЦРУ не привык к тому, что ему угрожают.

— Я отлично его понимаю. Я ведь тоже не привык к угрозам.

— На что вы намекаете?

— Я не намекаю, а говорю прямым текстом: я не привык к угрозам, поэтому ваши угрозы терпеть не буду. Директор ЦРУ может ощутить на собственной шкуре, как неприятны подобные инциденты. Быть может, это чему-то его научит.

Губы Галлахера скривились, но он быстро взял себя в руки.

— Уж не хотите ли вы сказать, что вам безразличны наши требования?

— Совершенно верно. Мне они безразличны. Я заинтересован в обоюдовыгодных отношениях. Если вы не готовы предложить их, то нам не о чем говорить.

— Мы предлагаем такие отношения.

— Правда? Я, кажется, прослушал в прошлый раз.

Лицо Галлахера пошло пятнами. Он весомо проговорил:

— Мы предлагаем вам нашу лояльность в обмен на то, что вы не станете предъявлять никаких претензий и не будете применять силу против нас.

— Лояльность? Как интересно. Что это значит?

— Прошу прощения?

— Я хочу знать, что вы понимаете под лояльностью.

— Вашу безопасность.

— Выходит, вы будете меня охранять?

— Если вам угодна такая формулировка.

— Окей. Угодна. От кого именно вы собираетесь меня охранять? От себя самих?

Цвет лица Галлахера менялся от слова к слову.

— Представьте, что вам в лицо направляют пистолет и говорят: он не выстрелит, если вы нам заплатите. Как, по-вашему, можно назвать это охраной?

— Мистер... Магнето... вы играете с огнём. Мы преследуем гуманные цели.

— Гуманность — чушь собачья. Я хочу, чтобы вы не трогали ни меня, ни Ксавье, ни школу, и не думаю, что подобное желание требует оплаты. Плату за жизнь обычно взымают рэкетиры. Но вы не хотите называться рэкетирами. Вы хотите соблюсти требования закона. Вы хотите, чтобы я пошёл на ваши условия добровольно. Вы хотите показать мне кнут, но не хотите им ударять.

— Но нам _нужно_ ваше согласие.

— Согласие на то, что вы вправе распоряжаться моей жизнью? Такого согласия я не дам.

— Значит, ваш путь — насилие?

— Сам по себе — нет. Но насилие как средство самозащиты я признаю в полной мере. Я признаю право сопротивляться, когда кто-то мне угрожает. Ваши попытки сделать всё добровольно на ниве гуманности пройдут с профессором Ксавье, но не со мной.

Галлахер вновь нацепил на лицо безликую улыбку.

— Вы очень сложный человек, Магнето.

— Что вы. Я простой.

— С профессором Ксавье намного легче вести дела.

— Это ненадолго.

Безмолвные друзья Галлахера ощутимо напряглись.

— Вы собираетесь настроить профессора против нас?

— Нет, вы сделаете это сами.

Галлахер в замешательстве не сразу нашёл, что сказать. Наконец отмер.

— Я вас не понимаю.

— Давайте обрисуем развитие событий, — любезно сказал Леншерр. — Сегодня вы предлагаете нам безопасность в обмен на то, чтобы мы не высовывались. Требование само по себе абсурдное, поскольку мы граждане Соединённых Штатов, и безопасность гарантирована конституцией. Таким образом, вы предлагаете ничего в обмен на безмолвие. Завтра вы предложите своё ничего в обмен на сотрудничество, и школа будет вынуждена подчиняться под угрозой. Вы станете эксплуатировать свой инструмент всё с большим размахом, руководствуясь покорностью ваших жертв, и однажды ваша политика дойдёт до той точки, в которой Чарльз Ксавье задаст себе вопрос: «А чем именно мне угрожают люди, чьё сознание я могу изменить в один момент?». Чем вы можете припугнуть телепата, способного убить вас движением мысли? Система давления стоит на единственном хрупком помосте: терпении и добродетели мистера Ксавье. До тех пор, пока он думает, что безнравственно посылать к чёрту его узурпаторов, вы останетесь на своём нагретом местечке. Но что станет с вами, когда он дойдёт до точки невозврата? Что случится, когда вы сами доведёте его до этой точки?

Эрик изобразил красочный жест:

— Бум!

Галлахер не двигался с места. Во всех складках его серого лица отпечаталась ненависть.

— Мне незачем рыть вам могилу. Вы сами держите в руках лопату. Копните — и вас похоронят. Можете молиться, что это случится нескоро, или отбросить лопату куда подальше. Что выбираете?

— Взять его под прицел.

Безмолвные статуи помощников подскочили. Отточенным движением каждый из них вынул пистолет. Четыре дула уставились Леншерру в лицо. Он посмотрел на них, а потом спросил:

— Галлахер, вы идиот?

—Леншерр, я даю последний шанс согласиться.

— Нет, Галлахер, это я даю последний шанс.

На сером лице агента впервые промелькнуло что-то живое. Бездумная ярость. Живейшая ненависть превратила тусклое лицо в перекошенную маску с лихорадочно блестящими глазами.

— Эти люди умрут, если вы велите стрелять, — сказал Эрик. — Вы вышколили их до состояния, в котором им наплевать на свою жизнь. Вам ведь не нужны люди, нужны только жертвенные животные. Но шанс ещё есть. Проявите чёртову гуманность, о которой вы так много трещите, и прикажите убрать оружие.

Галлахер посмотрел на него торжествующе.

— Стреляйте.

Прогремели три выстрела. Пули зависли в воздухе в десяти сантиметрах от Эрика. Трое стрелявших выстрелили ещё раз, потом ещё и ещё. Пули не долетали до цели, останавливаясь на полпути. Один из цээрушников так и не выстрелил. Он стоял, растерянный и удивлённый, будто сам не ожидал от себя такого неповиновения. Будто бы был виноват, что не исполнил дурной приказ.

За две секунды, что пули висели в воздухе, лицо Галлахера постарело лет на восемь.

— Ваша воля, — сказал Эрик и, шевельнув рукой, отправил пули назад.

Металл изрешетил троих цээрушников, как пушечное мясо. Они рухнули на пол с грохотом. Галлахер панически вскочил на ноги.

— Что... что, чёрт возьми, происходит?! Вызовите скорую!

Он изо всех сил долбанул кулаком по стене. Его крик эхом пронёсся по полупустой комнате. Безучастный четвёртый помощник выронил оружие, таращась на трупы на полу.

— Что ты стоишь? — заорал Галлахер. — Какого хера ты встал, мудила?!

— Парень, не лезь в это, — сказал помощнику Эрик. — Пожалей себя.

Помощник посмотрел на них обоих с ужасом.

— Убей эту суку, гадёныш! — верещал Галлахер. — Ты что, не видишь, что он творит?!

— Нет, — твёрдо сказал Эрик. — Не позволяй ему.

Он на мгновение отвлёкся, наблюдая за беснующимся Галлахером, за кровью, растекающейся по полу, за мухой, ползущей по столу. В этот момент безучастный помощник вырубил его, со всей силы ударив в затылок.

И всё стихло.

 

* * *

 

— Тихо, тихо... Всё прошло.

Чарльз понял, что почти съехал с кресла и что Леншерр неловко гладит его по голове, как ребёнка. Странная ласка. Чарльз не знал, что Эрик на неё способен.

В серых глазах застыло выражение, которое нельзя назвать обидой или надеждой. Именно так со стороны выглядит забота — забота, которую Ксавье редко видел в третьем лице и которую проявлял, но не получал.

— Они ничего мне не сделали, — сказал Эрик, угадывая направление его мыслей. —Попытались ненадолго удержать моё тело, думая, что это что-то им даст, но не добились ничего. Они считали, что всем заправляет тело и только тело, что достаточно лишить существо физической свободы, и оно станет подвластным. Самое главное — мой разум — они не тронули, потому что не смогли использовать. Тебе пришлось намного хуже.

— Но это не оправдание.

— В каком смысле?

— Галлахер не сможет использовать это как оправдание. Оправдания нет.

Теперь Леншерр смотрел на него  иначе. Чарльз взглянул на его худое лицо, на жёсткую осанку, на дешёвые казённые брюки и тюремную рубаху, висящую мешком. Вдруг на него навалилась ярость, ясная и мощная — ярость на Галлахера, на все слова, на действия, на годы и на тюремную робу.

— Сними её, — рявкнул Чарльз.

Эрик недоумённо посмотрел вниз. Одежда больше не волновала его, он совсем её не замечал.

— Сними, — повторил Чарльз и кивнул на шкаф в углу. — Все твои вещи висят там.

Леншерр недоуменно дошёл до шкафа. На полках и вешалках в идеальном порядке громоздились брюки и свитера, рубашки, поло, куртки и пиджаки. Внизу на полках аккуратным рядом стояли туфли и ботинки, покрытые пылью.

— Ты всё сохранил?

— Всё до последнего ремня. Вещи перенесли сюда из твоей комнаты.

— Но тут есть и твоя одежда.

— Да, — сказал Чарльз. — На соседних полках.

— В одном шкафу?

— И что? — спросил Чарльз с горькой усмешкой. — Вещи — это просто вещи. Тело — всего лишь тело. Секс — это только секс.

Леншерр круто обернулся. У него дрогнули губы. Он крепко сжал челюсти, достал из шкафа бельё, брюки и тёмную водолазку, положил их на кровать и молча разделся.

Чарльз смотрел, как сумрачный свет ночника играет тенями на бледной коже, смотрел на чёткую линию позвоночника, на обнажённые плечи. Сначала на пол упала рубаха. Следом за ней Леншерр снял брюки, затем бельё и носки. На дорогом пыльном ковре груда казённой одежды стала уродливой кучей мусора.

Он посмотрел на Леншерра и увидел выпрямившееся голое тело без прикрас. Смотрел долго, молча, потому что Леншерр позволял смотреть. Чарльз думал, что почувствует стыд и неловкость. Не было ни того, ни другого. Иссушённое годами сухопарое тело, от которого остались лишь мышцы и сухожилия, внушало ему не смущение, а восхищение.

«Это, — с ненавистью подумал Чарльз, обращаясь к неизвестному собеседнику в глубине души, — ты называл аморальным».

Леншерр выдержал краткую паузу и принялся одеваться.

В этом было что-то... что-то настоящее, чего Чарльз давно был лишен, — отблеск времени, когда человек не стеснялся себя, не мечтал избавиться от своей сущности.

Эрик нёс идею, в которую Чарльз боялся поверить —  думал, она приведёт к хаосу. Эрик считал, что мутанты ничем не обязаны ЦРУ и правительству, что нет и не может быть законности там, где слабый эксплуатирует сильного. Чарльзу казалось, что в перспективе подобные мысли приводят к войне и разрухе, и он защищал мир.

(Мир, мир! Абстрактное, глупое слово, обозначающее всех и никого.)

Чарльз пытался защитить мир и наконец защитил. Что потом? Мир начал есть Чарльза и самого себя. Без войны, без крови, без противостояния. Мир поедал Чарльза добровольно, без намёка на несогласие, без насилия, без труда. Чарльз променял силу на стыд и вину, на желание стать большинством и поддержку тех, кто ни на что не способен.

Что до Леншерра... Он действительно остался неприкосновенным.

Чарльза пробили озноб и холодная ненависть.

— Прекрати.

— Знаешь, о чём я подумал...

— Знаю, — перебил Эрик. — Но ты должен уяснить, что это прошло. Так больше не будет. Время дипломатии кончилось.

Эрик дал ему немного времени и спросил:

— И что теперь?

Чарльз моргнул, привстал с кресла и подошёл к окну. Леншерр тоже подошёл. Вдалеке нарастал шум моторов и истеричный визг шин. Краткой тенью на лице Леншерра мелькнул страх. Он боялся не моторов и не того, что за ними последует. Его страшила только призрачная возможность потерять Чарльза. Так бедняк трясётся над своим последним медяком, когда больше ничего не осталось.

Он взглянул Чарльзу в лицо, молчаливо спрашивая, что делать, и Чарльз, не отрывая взгляд от подъезжающих к воротам машин, ровно сказал:

— Будь добр, посиди здесь полчаса и не показывайся никому на глаза. Я хотел бы решить всё без крови.

Эрик кивнул. Было видно, что согласие далось ему нелегко.

— Славно, — сказал Чарльз, обернулся, притянул его за шею и плавно, с нежностью поцеловал — так, словно торопиться было некуда и никому ничего не угрожало. — Я скоро вернусь.

На миг Леншерр вцепился в его плечи, но тут же выпустил.

— Справишься один?

— Да.

— Концентрация находится между злостью и умиротворённостью.

Чарльз улыбнулся.

— Дай мне полчаса.

Вышел из комнаты и запер её на ключ.

 

* * *

 

Гроза услышала шум в холле, когда сидела в школьном классе и проверяла налоговые декларации. Голоса отвлекли её. Она посмотрела на часы и удивилась: было уже одиннадцать. В это время студенты обычно ложатся спать.

Голоса стали явственней. Гроза встала из-за преподавательского стола и вышла из класса. Этот лекционный кабинет располагался совсем рядом с холлом. Ей осталось пройти пару метров, и перед глазами оказалась странная картина: четыре человека в костюмах что-то втолковывали взволнованной Мистик. У самого бойкого в руках была бумага, которую он норовил сунуть ей под нос.

— Мисс Даркхолм, у нас есть разрешение, подписанное губернатором штата...

— Что случилось? — спросила Гроза. — Вы кто?

Все обратили на неё внимание. Человек с бумагами (видимо, главный) кашлянул и спросил:

— Вы Монро?

— А вы?

— Агент Галлахер. Я и мои коллеги представляем интересы ЦРУ. И у нас есть разрешение на обыск здания, подписанное губернатором штата.

— Обыск здания?

— Таковы обстоятельства, мэм. Будет лучше, если вы не станете противодействовать закону.

— Конечно, нет, — категорично перебила Рейвен. — Что за вздор?

— Сейчас одиннадцать часов вечера. Все наши дети уже спят. К чему такая спешка?

— Я не хотел волновать вас, дамы, но у нас есть все подозрения считать, что школа находится под угрозой, — серьёзно сказал Галлахер. — Вы знакомы с мутантом по имени Магнето? Федеральный преступник.

— Я знакома, — пренебрежительно сказала Мистик. — Что случилось, он снова пытается очернить нас?

— Он сбежал.

По компании в холле прошла мгновенная волна дрожи.

— Боже, — сказала Гроза. — Из тюрьмы? Сбежал из-под вашей стражи?

— Мы расследуем обстоятельства, — отрезал Галлахер тоном, не допускающим возражений. — А сейчас простите, но регламент требует осмотра. Это не займёт много времени.

Галлахер кивнул своим молчаливым спутникам, и они мгновенно разошлись по разные стороны коридора.

— Чарльзу это не понравится, — сказала Гроза.

Мистик посмотрела на неё гневно.

— А что, по-твоему, мы должны сделать? У этого человека есть разрешение губернатора.

— Да, да, я знаю, но Чарльз...

— Будьте спокойны, — дружелюбно сказал Галлахер. — Мои коллеги профессионалы. Профессор может даже не заметить, что мы приходили. А если он и заметит, я переговорю с ним лично.

— Спасибо, агент, — сказала Рейвен. — Вы даже не представляете, как выручаете нас.

Галлахер улыбнулся уголками рта. Глаза его остались мёртвыми.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Галлахер. Я как раз вспоминал о вас.

Галлахер вздрогнул. Вялое радушие слетело с его лица. Он поднял взгляд и увидел на верхней ступеньке лестницы Чарльза Ксавье.

Всякий, кто имел дело с Галлахером, знал, что своего положения он добился не умом. Агент Галлахер вовсе не был умён: на протяжении всего его жизненного пути всегда находились люди, превосходившие его интеллектуально и профессионально, но это нисколько не мешало ему процветать. Агент Галлахер в совершенстве освоил то, что называют хитростью. С годами в нём выработалось сверхъестественное чутьё и изворотливость. Он держал нос по ветру и при малейшем дуновении поворачивал в нужную сторону, как флюгер. В ЦРУ его ценили за исключительную безличность. Когда директор управления решал, кто станет работать с мутантами, выбор мгновенно пал на Галлахера. Хорошо зная своего подчинённого, директор рассудил, что телепаты не станут раскалывать того, кто не обладает никакой ценностью, и этот расчёт оправдался.

Одного директор не учёл: непомерных амбиций Галлахера, привыкшего к тому, что всё можно разрешить хитростью.

Сейчас, глядя на Ксавье, Галлахер по привычке прислушался к своему чутью. На профессоре был всё тот же поношенный свитер и учительские протёртые брюки. Он безмятежно улыбался без тени раздражения. Глаза, обычно спокойные и уставшие, светились огоньками. Словно он рад гостям.

Огоньки не понравились Галлахеру. Он смолк и прищурился, сообразив, что не знает ни причины такой радости, ни способа борьбы с ней.

Первой отмерла Мистик.

— Леншерр сбежал! Чарльз, эти люди пришли, чтобы помочь нам, детям может грозить опасность!

— Дети в полном порядке, — сказал Чарльз. Спустился со ступенек лёгким шагом.

— Почему вы в этом так уверены? — спросил Галлахер. — Магнето — опасный асоциальный элемент. Он заявится сюда в любой момент. Больше идти некуда. Мы обязаны проверить всё. Вы же не хотите, чтобы студенты пострадали.

— Что вы. Конечно, не хочу.

— Прекрасно. Что ж, тогда мои люди...

— Могу я ознакомиться с бумагами?

Все посмотрели на Чарльза удивлённо.

— Бумаги, — повторил профессор, кивнув на документы в руках Галлахера. — Могу я их посмотреть?

— Пожалуйста.

Взял в руки листы, пробежался по строчкам. Гроза переглянулась с Мистик. Мистик ответила пренебрежительно: мол, оставь, дорогая, перебесится.

— Не вижу никаких оснований для обыска.

— Это разрешение губернатора.

— Я заметил подпись, благодарю. Она ни о чём не говорит.

— Вы что, шутите? Губернатор всё подписал.

— Хотите обыскать школу — принесите ордер на обыск, — мягко сказал Чарльз, вернув бумаги.— Вы ведь профессионал.

— У нас нет времени на сбор бумажек. Если вам требуется бумажка, я пришлю целую кучу. Завтра.

— Нет, — сказал Чарльз. — Если вы хотите провести обыск сегодня, то бумаги тоже нужны сегодня. Куча не нужна, только ордер на обыск.

— Чарльз, не дури, — одёрнула Мистик. — Эти люди хотят помочь. Простите, агент, мистер Ксавье сегодня встал не с той ноги...

— С моими ногами всё в порядке, — сказал Чарльз, посмотрев на неё со всей добротой, на которую был способен. — Спасибо, дорогая.

В холл начали стекаться другие обитатели школы. Около лестницы столпилась стайка детей, поднятых из постели. Многие были в ночных рубахах и шёпотом спрашивали друг друга, что происходит. Вернулись агенты, успевшие осмотреть первый этаж. Теперь они стояли в окружении быстро растущей толпы.

Галлахер сложил разрешение губернатора надвое и сказал:

— Профессор, мы можем решить всё полюбовно. Безопасность под угрозой, мы должны действовать немедленно.

— Действуйте. Но только на законных основаниях.

— Что вы хотите этим сказать?

— Я хочу сказать, что у вас нет ордера, только и всего.

— В чрезвычайных ситуациях мы вольны поступать так, как сочтём нужным. Сейчас ситуация не терпит промедлений.

— Вы пытаетесь убедить меня, что дело в срочности, но мы оба знаем, что это не совсем так, — Чарльз подмигнул Галлахеру, как приятелю. — Дело в том, что для ордера нужны основания. Законные, честные причины, которые можно было бы предоставить в суде.

— В суде? Никто не говорит о судах, профессор.

— Я говорю, — поправил Чарльз. — У вас таких причин нет. Ордера нет и не может быть.

— Чарльз, ты говоришь какие-то глупости! — вскрикнула Мистик. — Ты понимаешь, что эти люди представляют закон?

Она беспомощно посмотрела на Галлахера, но тот не вмешался. Он смотрел на Чарльза тяжелым взглядом, и в этом взгляде читалось зарождающееся понимание происходящего.

— Ордера нет, — повторил Чарльз, — потому что мистер Леншерр не преступник.

Секундочку. По толпе детей поползли шепотки. Кто-то завозился, Мистик вздрогнула. Галлахер не двинулся с места.

— Не знаю, о чём вы говорите, — сказал он безучастным тоном.

— Знаете. Слово «преступник» предполагает доказанность преступлений, а значит — справедливый суд. У обвиняемого есть право на адвоката, и пока его вина не доказана в суде, он чист перед законом. Если вы готовы предоставить документы, свидетельствующие о том, что такой суд проводился, то я признаю мистера Леншерра преступником, а начальство даст вам ордер.

Шепотки утихли. Повисла громовая тишина. Галлахер стоял с застывшим выражением лица — предыдущее выражение ещё не сдуло, а нового он ещё не придумал.

— Осторожнее, мистер Ксавье. Мы можем подумать, что вы оказываете сопротивление закону.

— Разве? Я оказываю сопротивление не закону. Я выступаю против людей, незаконно вторгшихся в частную собственность.

— Профессор, вы знаете, что укрывательство преступника — это тоже преступление? Я вижу, сейчас вы бравый, но потом?

Фраза изменила выражение лица Чарльза. Всё прояснилось. Профессор понял истину, что долго ходила за ним по пятам.

— Пусть вас это не беспокоит. А теперь, если позволите, я предпочёл бы закончить.

Создавалось впечатление, что Галлахер испуган. Его помощники растерялись. Они привыкли иметь дело с человеческой покорностью при появлении корочек ЦРУ и не знали, как поступать с теми, кто не покорялся. Их лица были обращены к боссу, а босс мялся, лихорадочно обдумывая, как поступить.

— Не указывайте ЦРУ, что делать, — процедил Галлахер. — Мы вам не рабы.

— Конечно, — сказал Чарльз. — Вы абсолютно свободны и можете уйти отсюда в любой момент.

Кто-то в толпе студентов засмеялся.

Смех чистый, детский. Взлетел к потолку, как искры пламени. Галлахер отшатнулся и резко выпрямился. Когда посмеивался Ксавье, Галлахер держался. Но смеха ребёнка — не вынес.

Лицо налилось кровью, челюсти крепко сжались. Подчинённые почувствовали перемену, как сам Галлахер чуял политические веяния, и тут же собрались.

— Вот что, — сказал Галлахер Чарльзу голосом, в котором слышался скрежет — таких усилий ему стоило самообладание. — Обыщем здание, хотите вы того или нет. Не хотите — придётся сделать это силой. Попытаетесь воспротивиться — получите много проблем.

— Вы этим собрались меня пугать — проблемами?

— Именно этим, — отчеканил Галлахер. — Только проблемы будут не ваши. Они свалятся на ваших драгоценных детей.

Улыбка на лице Чарльза на миг погасла и тут же снова прорезала уголки губ.

— Что ж, если вы так ставите вопрос...

— Да, я ставлю его так.

Студенты взирали на него с ужасом.

— Друзья, — громко сказал Чарльз мягким голосом. — Будьте добры, разойдитесь по комнатам.

— Они останутся, — рявкнул агент. — Все до единого будут в холле, пока мы обыскиваем дом.

— На дворе ночь, мистер Галлахер. Ночью дети должны спать.

— Не рассыплются, двадцать минут подождут.

— Мы уже осмотрели первый этаж, — невыразительно сказал один из агентов. — Ничего.

— Значит, будем искать дальше, — отрезал босс. — Профессор, не хотите составить компанию?

Чарльз не смотрел на него — он глядел только на студентов, и взгляд этот был безмятежным.

— При одном условии, — сказал он, не оборачиваясь. — Вы занесёте в протокол, что я не дал разрешения на обыск. Обыск проводится без моего согласия.

— Мы все это уже поняли. Дались вам эти чёртовы бумажки...

— Значит, я могу рассчитывать на то, что вы всецело понимаете ситуацию? — кротко спросил Чарльз. — Вы признаёте, что держите моих детей здесь силой и обыскиваете дом без оснований?

— Да, — раздражённо буркнул Галлахер. — Да, я это признаю. Вам стало легче?

— Не представляете, насколько, — искренне сказал Чарльз. Галлахер блеснул глазами.

— Тогда прошу пройти с нами.

— Как вам угодно.

Тишина стояла оглушительная. Галлахер уверенно двинулся вверх по лестнице на второй этаж. Агенты тенью скользнули за ним, Мистик тоже засеменила — испуганная, ничего не соображающая, готовая идти за каждым, кто проявит силу. Чарльз помедлил:

— Гроза, я буду признателен, если ты организуешь детям горячий шоколад.

Она недоумённо и запоздало кивнула.

— Не бойтесь, — сказал Чарльз всем сразу. — Это вас не затронет.

Спокойно пошёл на второй этаж.


	4. Chapter 4

**Часть 4. Норма.**

 

Особенно усердствовал Галлахер: он создавал иллюзию, что Чарльза здесь нет, и все вокруг старались эту иллюзию поддерживать. Даже Мистик.

— Вы не слышали? Я велел открыть дверь.

— Она заперта, сэр, — сказал один из агентов. Галлахер воззрился на него с едкой яростью.

— Да что ты? Говоришь, заперта?

— Да, сэр.

— Я знаю, что она заперта! Я потому и приказал открыть её, тупица!

Безликий агент на мгновенье замешкался.

— К чёрту, — рявкнул Галлахер и обратился к остальным: — Обыщите оставшиеся помещения.

— В доме ничего. Осталась только эта комната.

— Значит, ищите во дворе.

— В гараже две машины и куча велосипедов. Леншерра нет.

— Агент Деггинс, мне что, тыкать вас носом в каждую подсобку? В этом доме есть подвал. Идите и осмотрите его.

Ненароком Чарльз ощутил чувства, которые испытывал Деггинс, и поразился им. Тон, которым разговаривал Галлахер, в любом вызвал бы раздражение и чувство задетого эго. Но Деггинс и его коллеги не раздражались. Они были в смятении и испытывали лёгкую брезгливость, смутно отказываясь верить в происходящее. Галлахер не понимал, что криками и оскорблениями теряет свой последний помост — поддержку единомышленников. С каждой секундой ярость отворачивала от него подчинённых.

Чарльз встретился глазами с Деггинсом. Тот воровато опустил взгляд.

В одно Чарльз поверить не мог: эти люди не бежали от незнания. Они не пытались понять самодура-босса, напротив — изо всех сил старались не понимать.

— Есть, сэр, — сухо сказал Деггинс и, прихватив соседа, исчез за поворотом коридора.

Галлахер дал себе секундную передышку.

— Рейвен, у вас есть ключ?

Мистик, суматошно скачущая вокруг двери, остановилась.

— Ключ?..

— Ключ, ключ! Должны быть запасные ключи от комнат. Это же школа. Есть нормы пожарной безопасности.

— Я не знаю, — сказала Мистик. — Наверное... Да, наверное, так и есть...

— Тогда достаньте его.

Рейвен расслышала в голосе повелительные нотки и уставилась на Галлахера с обидой. Он слегка осёкся.

— Я прошу вас.

— Где я должна найти ваш чёртов ключ? Я ничего в этом не смыслю. Я здесь не завхоз.

— Приведите завхоза.

— У нас его нет, — отрезала Рейвен. — От государства не дождёшься финансирования, а мой брат не считает нужным нанимать таких работников.

Оба — и Рейвен, и Галлахер, — говорили о Чарльзе в третьем лице. Они напоминали начинающих театральных актёров, боящихся встретиться взглядом со зрителем.

Чарльз молча наблюдал, привалившись к стене. В кармане брюк он держал ключ от спальни, который они искали, и с рассеянной нежностью гладил большим пальцем его металлическую грань.

— Хорошо, — со скрипом сказал Галлахер. — Кто может знать, где достать ключ?

— Я понятия не имею, — сказала Рейвен.

— Та чернокожая, которая была с вами... как её зовут, Ороро?

— Да.

— Она может что-нибудь знать о ключе?

— Сомневаюсь, — фыркнула Рейвен.

— А кто может знать?

— Я же сказала, что не знаю! Что вы ко мне привязались! Я этим не занимаюсь!

Галлахер был готов застонать.

— Чёрт возьми, в этом доме есть хоть кто-нибудь, кто за что-нибудь отвечает?

Раздался смешок. Звук раздавался из полутьмы, скрытой балкой. У балки стоял Ксавье.

— Вам что-то кажется смешным, профессор? — желчно спросил Галлахер.

— Разве что чуть-чуть.

— Что именно вас рассмешило?

Чарльз поднял на него взгляд. Родниковая чистота в глазах.

— Мне любопытно, почему вы ругаетесь на мою сестру и всех её единомышленников. Они выполняли всё в точности так, как вы просили: не проявляли инициативы и со всем соглашались. Теперь вам хочется, чтобы они несли ответственность. Вы не видите противоречия?

— Нет, — сказал Галлахер.

— Тогда у меня больше нет вопросов.

Галлахер колебался с минуту, силясь принять решение, долго топтался на одном месте, а потом — наконец-то — спросил:

— Профессор Ксавье, а вы-то сами знаете, где ключ?

— Конечно, — ответил Чарльз. — Неужели вы считаете, что я не в курсе, что и где лежит в моей школе? Тогда вы просто не уважаете меня как профессионала.

Ответ обескуражил и Рейвен, и Галлахера.

— Хорошо, — осторожно сказал Галлахер. — Вы скажете, где он?

— Вряд ли.

— Я требую ключ, профессор.

— Я знаю, что вы его требуете. Я слушал разговор. Вопрос в том, что ключ я вам не отдам.

— Но он нужен, — сказала Рейвен, забыв свою перепалку с Галлахером.

— Меня это не касается.

Она глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула. Крылья носа затрепетали.

— И почему же, интересно знать? Что тебе скрывать? Всем давно ясно, что Леншерра тут нет и быть не может.

Голос — высокий, чуть задыхающийся, будто она рьяно пытается доказать что-то окружающим, но в первую очередь — убедить себя.

— Он бы не посмел явиться сюда. У этого мутанта нет никакого права здесь появляться, это просто глупость какая-то! Посмотри, к чему нас приводят такие споры. Просто отдай им ключ, и мы покончим с этим фарсом.

— Нет.

Пока она разорялась, Галлахер молча изучал Чарльза.

— Ты же знаешь, что это формальность. Никто ни в чём тебя не подозревает, нет никакой угрозы. Эти люди пытаются нам помочь.

— Я не просил помощи.

— Это неважно, понимаешь? — Рейвен была крайне взволнована. — Главное — они выразили стремление. Они готовы снять с нас подозрения в обмен на осмотр дома, простой осмотр, ничего больше! Я не могу понять, почему ты так упрямишься, зачем такая твердолобость, когда не случилось ничего особенного... Ты как будто намеренно пытаешься всё ухудшить! Сейчас не лучшее время, чтобы проявлять характер.

— А, по-моему, самое время.

Рейвен открыла рот, чтобы выдать очередной спич, но Галлахер прервал её:

— Довольно, мисс Даркхолм. Я ценю ваши усилия, но, судя по всему, они падают в неплодородную почву. Профессор, чего вы хотите?

— Чтобы вы покинули мой дом.

— Мы покинем его, как только осмотрим эту комнату. Если вы дадите мне ключ...

— Вы должны были покинуть мой дом сразу же, как пришли. Но предпочли действовать силой. Пригрозили, и только поэтому до сих пор стоите здесь. Что теперь? Хотите сыграть в добрую волю?

— Вас никто ни к чему не принуждает...

— Прекрасно. Тогда, с вашего позволения, оставим разговор о ключе.

Им помешали звуки шагов на лестнице: торопливые перебежки и мощный грохот. По ступеням поднималось нечто тяжелое. Первыми появились Деггинс и остальные цээрушники.

— Сэр, подвал чист. Только коридоры, куча досок и приборы. Мы нашли там этого парня. Он не вышел в холл вместе со всеми. Мы подумали, вы заинтересуетесь.

Чарльз посмотрел в сторону лестницы. Гора поднялась по ступеням, загородила проход. Мощная стальная голова едва не касается потолка. Стоит, как Гулливер среди лилипутов. Чарльз приветственно кивнул головой.

— Питер Распутин, если не ошибаюсь? — уточнил Галлахер. Ему пришлось задрать голову, чтобы посмотреть собеседнику в лицо. В ответ на него безразлично уставились стальные глаза без зрачков.

— Мы называем его Колосс, — встряла Мистик.

— Колосс... — повторил Галлахер, ухмыльнувшись. — Остроумно.

Он ожидал, что Колосс ответит. Колосс не издал ни звука.

— Что ж, — сказал Галлахер, — Колосс... Позвольте представиться — моя фамилия Галлахер. Мы с моими коллегами представляем ЦРУ. Мы ищем преступника по фамилии Леншерр. Эрик Леншерр, Магнето. Вы его знаете?

Колосс пожал плечами.

— Слышал.

Голос — низкий и густой, с еле слышным скрежетом.

— Смогли бы узнать его, если б увидели?

— Не думаю.

— А если покажем фотографию?

Колосс снова пожал плечами.

— Что это даст?

— Ну как же... Мы ищем преступника. Вы могли бы помочь.

Галлахер сунул ему под нос фотографию Эрика — ту самую, из личного дела: презрительное скупое лицо, помеченное датой.

— Нет, я его не видел.

— Уверены? Посмотрите ещё раз, вы не разглядели.

— Такое лицо не забудешь.

Галлахер неприятно улыбнулся и спрятал фотографию во внутренний карман пиджака.

— Это верно… Питер, а вы хотели бы послужить своей стране?

Вопрос повис в воздухе. В тишине он прозвучал наигранно. Колосс хмыкнул.

— Какую страну вы имеете в виду?

— Нашу, конечно. Соединённые Штаты Америки. Общую страну.

— Я из России, — сказал Колосс.

Чарльз едва сдержал нервный смех.

— Вот как? — удивился Галлахер. — Я этого не знал.

— Теперь знаете, — прогудел Колосс, грузно развернулся и сказал: — Мне пора идти.

— Нет-нет, мы ещё не закончили.

Колосс покорно остановился, выжидательно глядя на Галлахера.

— Мы столкнулись с небольшой проблемой, — сказал Галлахер доверительным тоном, тщётно пытаясь нащупать интонацию, которая бы подействовала. — Знаете, когда постоянно работаешь с людьми, волей-неволей начинаешь в них разбираться... Да... Я уверен, что вы разумный человек и согласитесь пойти на сотрудничество. Оно может быть очень выгодным.

— Что вам нужно?

Прямолинейность Распутина раздражала агента, но он старался этого не выдать.

— Откройте дверь, — сказал он.

Колосс недоумённо оглянулся.

— Эту?

— Именно эту. Я знаю, вы можете её открыть.

— Вы тоже.

— У нас нет ключа.

— И у меня нет.

— Но ваша сила...

Теперь все, даже Мистик и агент Деггинс, глядели на Галлахера с недоумением.

— Ваши парни вроде бы крепкие. Попросите их.

— Да, сэр, — поддержал Деггинс. — Если вам нужно выбить замок, мы с ребятами можем...

— Колосс, — сказал Галлахер, перекрывая голос подчинённого,— как думаете, вам было бы трудно взломать дверь?

Колосс покачал головой и отвернулся.

— ЦРУ вам заплатит. Просто выбейте дверь.

— Деньги меня не интересуют.

Сдвинувшись с места, он грузно и невозмутимо зашагал к лестнице. Жёлтый электрический свет пьяно поблескивал на его металлических плечах. Чарльз смотрел ему вслед со смутной надеждой, что Колосс обернётся — вдруг страстно захотелось увидеть эти глаза, — но Колосс не обернулся. Чарльз остался наедине с цээрушниками и Мистик.

В висках стучала радость вперемешку с гордостью — смесь, которую он редко испытывал.

— У нас есть и другие мутанты, не менее полезные и куда более сговорчивые, — быстро сказала Мистик, кожей чувствуя молчаливое бешенство Галлахера.

— Очень на это надеюсь.

— Я сейчас же приведу к вам... Сейчас, только подождите пару минут! Пару минут, и мы всё уладим!

Она исчезла. Деггинс попытался ещё раз вклиниться:

— Сэр, если вы хотите выбить дверь...

— С чего ты это взял?

— Вы сказали этому русскому, чтобы он...

— Кто тянул тебя за язык, Деггинс? Ты мог просто заткнуться и помолчать, когда тебя не спрашивают? Этот мутант мог сделать всё сам, если бы ты не полез со своими...

Галлахер осёкся и быстро глянул на Чарльза. Чарльз подмигнул ему.

Все лежало на ладони с первого слова и было очевидно без объяснений. Дело было вовсе не в том, что необходимо любой ценой осмотреть комнату. Если бы цена не имела значения, агенты не оставили бы от неё камня на камне, не моргнув глазом.

Дело было в том, что агент Галлахер не хотел марать руки. Он уже знал, что получит выговор от начальства за то, что действовал без ордера. Добавлять к этому обвинения в порче имущества и незаконном взломе ему не хотелось. Галлахер хотел, чтобы доступ в комнату ему обеспечил кто-то другой — не подчинённый и не подвластный ему человек. Это должен быть или хозяин, или тот, кто его представляет, — например, странноватый тип по кличке Колосс или услужливая дура Мистик. Если подозреваемые добровольно показали ему свои владения, его не в чем упрекнуть, и он легко спишет этот фарс на дружеский визит.

Но иллюзия дружеского визита таяла от минуты к минуте. Рычагов почти не осталось. Чарльз знал это и молча следил за развитием событий, понимая, к чему они приведут в конце: к полной капитуляции противников.

На шее Галлахера медленно вздувались красные опухшие жилы.

Он тоже это знал.

Снова раздались торопливые шаги.

— Я нашла её, Галлахер!.. Милая, пойдём быстрее, эти люди торопятся...

С ней была Китти. Заспанная, одетая в ночную пижаму, она тревожно осматривалась. Увидев Чарльза, Китти улыбнулась и помахала. Чарльз почувствовал укол боли в подреберье и затем — жгучую ненависть к Галлахеру и всем, кто ему подобен.

— Китти, расскажи мистеру Галлахеру, что ты умеешь.

— Я могу проходить сквозь стены.

Лицо Галлахера прояснилось. Он полез в карман пиджака.

— Мы ищем этого человека. Очень жаль, что пришлось так вас измучить, но у нас нет выбора. Мы хотим, чтобы тебе и твоим друзьям ничего не угрожало. Поэтому очень нужно, чтобы ты внимательно посмотрела на фото, а потом сказала, видела ты этого человека или нет.

В отличие от Колосса, Китти добросовестно изучила фотографию.

— Нет, я его я не знаю.

— Да? Очень печально… Мы уже почти закончили, осталось только осмотреть последнюю комнату. Ты не могла бы пройти сквозь стену и провести туда меня?

Тон смутил Китти — складывалось ощущение, будто Галлахер принимал её за младенца. Пару месяцев назад Китти Прайд отметила шестнадцатилетие.

— Но это комната профессора.

— Да.

— Почему вы не попросите его пустить вас?

Она оглянулась на Чарльза, ища поддержки.

— У нас есть разногласия с профессором, — сказал Галлахер. — Тебе незачем забивать ими голову.

— Но если профессор не хочет, чтобы в его комнату заходили...

— Профессор передумает, — сказала Мистик, бросив на Чарльза предупреждающий взгляд: молчи и не дергайся. Чарльз и не подумал вмешиваться. — Дорогая, ты должна просто сделать своё дело без вопросов.

— Я зайду туда, если профессор разрешит.

— О... — сказал Галлахер и насмешливо обратился к Чарльзу: — Профессор, дадите девочке разрешение?

Все смотрели на Чарльза выжидательно. Прайд хмурилась и судорожно искала в его лице ответ.

— Разумеется, Китти, ты можешь войти, — сказал Чарльз.

Все оживились. Мистик с облегчением выдохнула. Галлахер с трудом скрывал возбуждение. Он подошёл к двери и протянул Китти руку.

— Быстрее начнём — быстрее закончим.

Все ждали, но ничего не происходило. Чарльз почувствовал щекотку в позвоночнике.

— Ну же, — поторопила Мистик. — Детка, дай мистеру Галлахеру руку.

Китти скривила губы.

— Профессор дал разрешение только мне.

И провалилась в стену.

Её не было секунды две или три. Галлахер даже не успел разразиться криком, но Чарльзу показалось, что время стоит на месте. Он моргнул и тоже перенёсся сквозь стену — туда, в сознание Леншерра. Он сидел в кресле, и все мышцы свело от напряжения. Не терпелось встать и выйти в коридор. Напротив кресла стояла взъерошенная Китти и смотрела на него стеклянными от удивления глазами. Потом она вдохнула воздуха и вышла сквозь стену.

Когда Чарльз открыл глаза, вернувшись в собственное тело, он увидел Китти в окружении Мистик и цээрушников.

— Ну?

— Там никого нет.

Удивились все, даже Чарльз. Он был готов стереть всем присутствующим память и ждал момента. Теперь всё встало на паузу. Три простых слова, которые произнесла Прайд, были подобны взрыву. Чарльзу показалось, что он оглох от контузии — такая была тишина.

— Уведите её, — сказал Галлахер.

Мистик взяла Китти под локоть и проводила к лестнице.

— Ну что, Ксавье, вы довольны? — спросил Галлахер. — Думаете, я не понимаю, что вы делаете?

— А что я делаю?

— Вы растите орду малолетних преступников. Они не в грош не ставят закон, и, уверяю вас, однажды им это аукнется.

— Боюсь, эти люди будут следовать своему закону, а не моему и не вашему.

— И вы этим гордитесь? Что вы сделали сейчас — применили свои телепатические штучки? Заставили бедную девочку служить вам?

— Я не стал бы и пробовать.

— Вы лжёте! — закричал Галлахер, потеряв над собой контроль. — Я сумею доказать, что вы совершаете преступление, вы предстанете перед судом!

— Пожалуйста, покиньте мой дом.

Мистик, нервная до полуобморока, машинально открыла рот, чтобы вмешаться, высказать своё мнение... И не решилась. Прежде она никогда не видела Чарльза таким.

Она шла на первый этаж в компании агентов, парализованная чувством внезапного страха. Рейвен не могла подобрать к нему названия и не сумела найти причину. Она мало интересовалась политикой, предпочитая не лезть слишком глубоко. Юридические аспекты тоже её не интересовали. В сущности, мир Рейвен Даркхолм был крайне ограничен простыми реалиями: школой, вечерними посиделками за ужином, знакомыми людьми и привычными темами, студентами, разговорами, неподдельной тревогой за права мутантов. Иногда каждодневная рутина разбавлялась невинными сексуальными приключениями с Хэнком Маккоем. Хэнк был неуклюж и не слишком романтичен; её это устраивало. Запретность и щекотливость подобных похождений возбуждала её. Ей нравилось думать о том, что у женщины непременно должен быть грязный скелет в шкафу. Хэнк Маккой не подходил на роль постоянного спутника жизни, но грязный скелет из него вышел вполне недурной.

Рейвен привыкла к этой жизни и научилась ею наслаждаться. Перемены больше пугали её, чем радовали. Она давно не планировала никаких изменений, но сейчас вдруг подумала, что упустила важную деталь в ходе событий.

Она позволила Чарльзу выйти из-под контроля.

Своенравность не сулила ничего хорошего. Рейвен плохо разбиралась в прогнозах и аналитике, но одно было ясно: что-то под ногами пошатнулось. Аккуратный умытый мирок, в котором она жила десятилетиями, неожиданно стал шатким, как карточный домик. Краем уха слушая возмущения Галлахера, она размышляла о том, что можно исправить и — главное — как.

Поговорить с Чарльзом. Вот лучшая перспектива. Нужно просто поговорить с Чарльзом, и всё как-нибудь образуется.

Чарльз проникнется, найдёт в мироздании ошибку и всё исправит.

Так было всегда.

Она немного успокоилась, забыла про прежние страхи и почувствовала себя лучше. Рейвен довела агентов до дверей, сердечно и ядовито распрощавшись. Галлахер был взбешён. Созерцание его бешенства приносило Рейвен удовольствие. Не то чтобы она ненавидела его. Чувства главным образом сводились к мести. Её задело то, что этот синий воротничок пытался помыкать ею, как обслуживающим персоналом. Хорошо, что Чарльз поставил Галлахера на место.

Иногда брат бывал впечатляюще храбрым. Рейвен восхищалась этим, хотя сама не стала бы лезть в пекло — она знала, что такие выходки значительно укорачивают жизнь, а жить Рейвен очень нравилось.

По крайней мере, она так думала.

С крыльца она следила за тем, как автомобили с государственными номерами трогаются с места и выезжают за ворота. Осмелев, она даже насмешливо помахала им, наплевав на осторожность и дипломатию. Пусть сукины дети знают, что они проиграли. Школа профессора Ксавье снова на коне.

Повеселев, Рейвен вернулась в дом и закрыла парадную дверь. Дети разошлись по спальням. Школа готовилась ко сну.

«Всё наладится», — сказала себе Рейвен, прогоняя последние призраки мрачных мыслей. В коридоре она увидела промелькнувшую белую шевелюру.

— Ороро!

Гроза обернулась. Вид у неё был взволнованный.

— О, а вот и ты. Я везде тебя ищу. Чарльз попросил всех старших собраться в кабинете.

— Уже почти ночь, неужели это не могло потерпеть до утра?

Все ждали. Джин и Скотт зевали, усевшись на одно кресло. Колосс, громадный и недвижимый, устало привалился к стене. Ещё несколько человек расселись то там, то тут.

— Долго ещё ждать? — спросила Рейвен.

Ей никто не ответил. Дверь открылась, вошёл Чарльз. Широкий и лёгкий шаг. За спиной семенит Китти.

— Доброй ночи, — сказал он. — Простите за сумятицу. Есть срочное объявление. Не займёт много времени.

Он стоял посреди кабинета. Китти слегка оробела и отступила в тень; присутствие на важном собрании среди старших мутантов приводило её в трепет.

— Вы, конечно, уже знаете про обыск, который устроил нам ЦРУ. Надеюсь, он не доставил много неудобств. Я прошу вас успокоить учеников. Нельзя допустить, чтобы такие проволочки сказывались на их жизни. Какие бы требования не выдвигало ЦРУ, помните о том, зачем мы собрались в этой школе.

Чарльз говорил размеренно и негромко, не повышая голоса. Ему не нужно было пускаться в ораторские ухищрения. Все и так его слушали.

— А что Леншерр? — подала голос Гроза. Все посмотрели на неё. — Они больше не явятся его искать?

— Явятся.

— И ты... то есть, я хочу сказать, что нам делать тогда? Что мы будем делать, когда они вернутся?

— Лично ты — ничего.

— Прошу прощения?

— Ты ничего не будешь делать, когда они вернутся. Агент Галлахер — моя забота.

— А Леншерр? — настойчиво повторила Гроза. Она оглянулась в надежде получить поддержку, но лица окружающих были встревоженные. И пустые. — ЦРУ явилось сюда из-за него. Он виноват в том, что на нас свалилось. Мы не имеем никакого отношения к его выкрутасам и вынуждены за них расплачиваться. Для начала нужно убедить правительство, что мы не прячем государственного преступника, и только потом мы сможем наладить с ними какой-нибудь диалог. Чарльз, я прошу тебя: поговори с Галлахером по-человечески. Объясни ему, что мы не скрываем Магнето в подвале, и всё обойдётся.

Она смотрела коровьим вглядом красивейших тёмных глаз. Взгляд всегда действовал безотказно. Тон был в меру требовательным и даже мягким. Гроза, в отличие от Рейвен, умела действовать изящно, без топорности: все претензии она виртуозно драпировала дружеским советом.

Пока она говорила, Чарльз сел в кресло за столом и откинулся на спинку. Выглядел довольным. Дождавшись, когда она закончит, с наслаждением хрустнул шейным позвонком.

— Разве я говорил, что Эрика в доме нет?

Гроза выпрямилась и наклонила голову — пыталась понять, шутит он или нет.

— То есть как?

— Так. Я ни слова не сказал о том, что Магнето не у нас. Я говорил о незаконности обыска.

— То есть... — сказал Скотт. Для переваривания этой мысли ему требовались усилия. — Хотите сказать, что Магнето... здесь? В школе?

— Конечно, Магнето в школе. Куда он ещё мог пойти?

— Чарльз, — сказала Джин, тщательно подбирая слова. — Если это юмор, то его нельзя назвать смешным.

— Юмор? Боже, нет!

Чарльз засмеялся низким плавным смехом. Присутствующие не могли вспомнить, когда в последний раз видели хохочущего Чарльза.

— Не советую лезть на кухню в ближайшие полчаса — Эрик проголодался и будет в ярости, если кто-то помешает ему поужинать.

Джин стала белой, как мел. Скотт взял её за руку, словно готовясь защищать (от кого?). Рейвен поднялась на ноги и ледяным голосом сказала:

— Ты слишком далеко заходишь, Чарльз.

— Я лишь осуществляю твои желания.

— Что ты хочешь сказать?

— Ты мечтала об объединении мутантов. Ты хотела, чтобы я публично заявил о том, что Вашингтон нарушает наши права. Ты хотела, чтобы я защитил мутантов. Так вот: я защитил.

— Я не это имела в виду. Я говорила не о Леншерре, чёрт возьми!

— А о ком — о себе?

— Об общих правах.

— Права Эрика менее общие, чем твои?

Гроза быстро посмотрела в сторону Китти.

— Сейчас не время это обсуждать.

Все остальные тоже обратили взгляды на Прайд.

— Выходит, Леншерр был там, в спальне? — отрывисто спросила у неё Рейвен. — Ты соврала агентам? Знаешь, чем это грозит?

— Не стоит, — вмешался Чарльз, не дав Китти ответить. — Я уже сказал ей, что врать нехорошо.

—  _Нехорошо_? Это дача ложных показаний. Государственное преступление, если хочешь знать. Такой пример ты подаёшь студентам — потакаешь убийцам и лжецам?

На Китти было страшно смотреть: она густо покраснела от шеи до лба. Все это заметили.

— Рейвен, — пробормотала Джин, — по-моему, ты преувеличиваешь...

— К этому всё и идёт! Ты и твой дружок-лизоблюд — вы что, глаза разуть не можете? Не видите, что Чарльз навязает нам свои правила?

— Это не так, — отрезал Скотт. — Что ты вообще можешь знать? Профессор вовсе не...

— Она права.

Скотт вытаращился на профессора, как на прокажённого.

— Рейвен права, — повторил Чарльз. — Я навязываю свои правила.

— Вот, — торжествующе сказала Мистик. — Ты наконец признаёшь это.

— Я навязываю свои правила и буду навязывать их и дальше, — продолжил Ксавье спокойным голосом, не отводя от Мистик глаз. — Это моя школа. Я её создал. Это мои студенты, и мне решать, хороши они или плохи. Это мой дом, и я буду диктовать, кто будет здесь жить. Эрик останется. Это не обсуждается.

— У нас есть право на своё мнение, — сказала Гроза.

— Несомненно.

— И мы можем его высказывать.

— Да.

— И мы можем настаивать на том, чтобы оно выполнялось.

— Не в моей школе.

Воцарилось молчание, долгое и шокированное. На лице Колосса, так и не проронившего ни слова, сквозила мрачная улыбка. Рейвен напоминала разъярённую волчицу, попавшую в капкан. Все остальные смахивали на картонные декорации.

— Проблемы с Галлахером — моя забота. Если я узнаю, что кто-то из вас вздумал взять эту заботу на себя, вы вылетите отсюда мгновенно. На этом всё.

В коридоре он обнял Китти за плечо.

— Пойдём, провожу до комнаты.

Они шли. Китти боролась с желанием засыпать вопросами: он был так спокоен и умиротворён, что ей не хватало наглости помешать этому. Наконец она расхрабрилась и у последнего поворота спросила:

— Профессор, вы уверены, что вам за это ничего не будет?

— Нет, — подумав, ответил он. — Не уверен.

— И вы всё равно будете настаивать на своей правоте?

— Буду.

— Но что, если они... они вас...

Ей было сложно закончить фразу. Он довёл её  до комнаты и крепко сжал ладонью плечо — лишь на одно мгновенье. Китти взглянула в его лицо и испугалась. Лицо было ясным и безмятежным.

— Позаботься о себе, — сказал он почти ласково, с еле слышной нежностью, как сказал бы не учитель, а отец.

Затем развернулся и, не оглядываясь, ушёл.

Она стояла на месте, боясь, что если сдвинется, сразу разрыдается: то ли от страха, то ли от счастья — больше не разобрать.

 

* * *

 

Здесь должна была быть боль. Или стыд.

В конце концов, люди всегда много говорили о боли, ждали её, и чем дольше растягивалось ожидание, тем сильнее рос страх. Люди боялись слишком многого, и Чарльз тоже был среди этих людей.

Когда-то. Больше — нет.

От оргазма спину прошибло липким потом, пот потек по коленям, ресницам, ступням и весь кончился, но боль не пришла. Стыд — тоже.

Пришла невесомость.

Чарльз лежал на постели, обнажённый до последнего нерва; рука машинальным жестом гладила Леншерру волосы. Эрик положил голову Чарльзу на живот — ему раньше нравилось так лежать. Тёмные, влажные от пота волосы липли к его вискам.

— Так мечтал об этом. Хотел тебя. Почти каждый день.

— Я знаю.

— Не чаял, что сбудется.

— Да.

Тело ломило, а темнота убаюкивала. Каждый сустав издавал далёкий бесшумный звон. Чарльз не мог разобрать, что чувствует — тяжесть или лёгкость, счастье или горе.

Он чувствовал себя так, будто что-то в нём умирает.

Это действительно было так: в нём умирала ложь.

Ложь, ложь — всякая выдумка, проникшая в тело и разум извне. Ложь как вирус, как чужеродная ткань, отторгаемая реципиентом. Ложь, призванная унижать и превращать человека в ничто.

Ложь — все возмущённые взгляды Рейвен, всё осуждение Грозы, всё давление правительства, все рассказы о грехе инакомыслия, о необходимости потакания большинству.

— Не нужно, — тихо сказал Эрик, — напрасный труд. Скоро станет легче.

Он помолчал, поцеловал Чарльза в ребро и добавил:

— Тело — это как предсмертное слово: единственное, что остается, когда не остается ничего.

Ложь умирала в Чарльзе; её сменяло нечто, чему он не мог подобрать названия. Чувство в груди расправлялось, как свежая простынь, и раздувалось, как шар.

Эрик подтянулся на руках, лёг на подушку рядом. Двуспальная кровать скрипнула под его весом. Он лёг на бок лицом к Чарльзу, и свет луны тускло очертил линии тела. Чарльз провел по контуру тяжёлой ладонью. Кожа под пальцами была горячей и шероховатой, как поверхность речной гальки.

— Не жалей, — сказал Эрик.

— Это не так легко.

— Лёгкий путь не для тебя.

— Как думаешь, они что-нибудь поняли?

— Ни черта, — раздражённо ответил Эрик, закрыв глаза. Веки у него были тонкие, как рисовая бумага. — Ни черта они не поняли.

— Я надеялся, что они попытаются.

— Значит, перестань надеяться. Хочешь, я вмешаюсь?

— Я уже говорил, что не нужно.

— Чарльз, я не Рейвен. Мне не нравится отсиживаться в сторонке, пока ты решаешь проблемы.

— Но это мои проблемы, — сказал Чарльз.

— Галлахер — тоже твоя проблема?

— Да. С ним я разберусь сам.

Чарльз видел, как трудно Эрику даётся эта мысль, как она вызывает у него физическое отторжение.

— Ладно.

Чарльз ему улыбнулся.

— А работу ты мне дашь?

— Что?

— Работу. В школе.

— Хочешь работать _здесь_?

— Неважно, где, — отрезал Леншерр. — Хочу заниматься делом, и всё... Чему ты улыбаешься?

Чарльз засыпал. Сон захлёстывал его волнами. Агония лжи прошла. Он лежал, чувствуя, как Леншерр неловко, словно стесняясь этого, придвигается к нему ближе. Потом с непривычной кротостью укрывает Чарльза одеялом, поправляя его по краям.

Чарльз не спал ни с кем уже много лет — так, чтобы уснуть и спать до утра. Обкусанная луна сонно вываливалась из окна в комнату. Голый Леншерр встал с постели и задёрнул шторы.

Чарльз засыпал, не зная, что Эрик не уснёт до утра — будет лежать рядом и смотреть в лицо, следом раскурит трубку. Он сядет в кресло, не потрудившись одеться, и оттуда станет нервно следить за расслабленным телом в постели.

Эрика подстегнёт желание. Он будет хотеть Чарльза так, как никогда раньше, и желание обожжёт жаром каждую клетку тела. Он заметит в висках Чарльза седину и разозлится на всех и каждого. Волчья тоска и страсть растрясут все внутренности, переставят органы внутри тела.

Эрик не сдвинется с места. Он будет ждать рассвета и охранять от чудовищ, а под утро уснёт счастливым и истощённым.

Так — сквозь годы, стены и седину, — к ним возвратится Правда.

Завтра.

Сегодня пора спать.

 

* * *

 

Кабинет Ороро Монро не был насыщен деталями. Став преподавателем, она получила свой учебный класс и отдельную спальню. Спартанский порядок царил в обеих комнатах. Гроза тщательно заправляла кровать. Её стол оставался пустым и чистым. Всё лежало на своих местах. Мир Грозы был отточен — в нём ничто не мешалось взгляду.

Только одна деталь могла бы привлечь внимание случайного зрителя: на спинке стула висел свитер. Гроза оставляла его в кабинете, чтобы греться по вечерам. В последние месяцы её то и дело охватывал холод.

Сегодня тоже. Неспокойная ночь, муторная. В висках настойчиво звенит головная боль. Час назад она вернулась с собрания Чарльза и с тех пор не могла найти себе места. Она попробовала уснуть, сон не шёл. Тогда Гроза вернулась в свой кабинет и села за стол. На столе лежали расходные документы.

Сумма не сходилась.

Глядя на цифры, Гроза почувствовала озноб. Холод забрался ледяной ладонью за шиворот. Гроза встала с кресла и надела свитер. В оконном стекле она словила своё отражение. Что-то заставило её остановиться и приглядеться к себе.

Иногда Ороро Монро забывала о том, что ещё очень молода. Случайные знакомые обычно классифицировали её как ухоженную женщину за тридцать. В пользу этого выступал строгий стиль и жёсткий осмысленный взгляд. В уголках глаз обосновалась сеточка мелких морщин.

В этом году ей исполнилось двадцать пять.

Она попала в школу Ксавье на двадцатом году жизни. Нелепая и вздорная уличная девица с буйной копной белых, как мел, волос. Её было легко отследить и легко поймать. Профессор отправил к ней на встречу Джин Грей. Невозмутимая и невыразительная, Грей не произвела на Ороро впечатления.

А вот профессор произвёл.

Когда Джин Грей впервые упомянула о профессоре, Ороро представила степенного старика с окладистой бородой и в поношенном костюме. Гроза воображала, что это имя — профессор Чарльз Ксавье — должно принадлежать престарелому гению, скрипящему, как немазаная телега.

Но профессор оказался другим. Первый раз она увидела его в вестибюле школы. Он стоял под светом высоких люстр, невысокий, но из-за осанки кажущийся выше. Он не стал дожидаться, когда к нему подведут Грозу и представят — подошёл сам пружинистым крепким шагом. Пронзительные глаза взглянули в лицо Ороро. Гроза остолбенела — никто и никогда не смотрел на неё так.

Взгляд Ксавье был кристально чистым, словно ничто не имело на него влияния. Так глядят лишь маленькие дети.

— Добрый день, — сказал он ей, двадцатилетней оторве без роду и племени, и приветственно протянул руку, — меня зовут Чарльз Ксавье. Я рад, что ты с нами.

В тоне не было сомнения. Он не обсуждал это: «Ты — с нами». Гроза, не верившая ни в бога, ни в чёрта, вдруг ему поверила.

В те времена Ксавье казался ей идеальным: подтянутый, ироничный, умный и молодой мужчина. Пятнадцатилетняя разница в возрасте несла особую пикантность, а скрытность Ксавье подстёгивала интерес.

Не без оснований Гроза считала себя сексуальной: в ней были и шарм, и яркость, и природная мощь. Её внешность завораживала незнакомцев. Ко всему прочему, у Грозы был незаурядный и тонкий ум, удачно дополняющий природную красоту и юность. В прежние годы она пользовалась бешеной популярностью у противоположного пола и презрительно кривила губы перед каждым вторым. С Ксавье это не работало.

С ним не работало ничего из привычного арсенала. Он не подходил под арсенал — нет, не из-за телепатии, а из-за несоразмерности обстоятельствам. Гроза не могла отделаться от чувства, что этот некрупный и невеликий человек обладает даром заполнять собой всё: комнаты дома, лужайки, умы, разговоры, время. Он уходил из комнаты, и комната становилась пуста. Толстые стены большого старинного замка не могли вместить его незамутнённой души.

Она хотела его — впервые в жизни хотела кого-то сознательно, уверенно, с чётким пониманием, чего именно жаждет. Она хотела получить тело (узнать, что скрывается под твидовым пиджаком и тёмными брюками), но больше всего хотела урвать кусок души. По ночам её преследовала абсурдная мысль: не прокрасться ли к нему в спальню? Ксавье не святой, ведь спит же он с кем-то? Она не хуже других.

Однажды Гроза совершила глупость: вечером после занятий позвала его выпить кофе. Он посмотрел ей в глаза. В глазах она прочла: дело не в том, что профессор не видит притязаний. Чарльз видел её насквозь.

— Я очень устал, — сказал он искренне, без оправданий. — Выпьем кофе утром?

— Конечно, — без запинки ответила Гроза чужим голосом. Чарльз улыбнулся, пожелал ей спокойной ночи и ушёл.

Он был мил и вежлив, ничем её не унизил. Винить его было не за что, но Гроза твёрдо знала: лучше бы он дал ей пощёчину.

Что-то в ней поменялось. Девушка, проснувшаяся следующим утром в своей спальне, больше не была страстной угонщицей тачек и юной оторвой из богом забытой страны. Теперь её звали Гроза.

Гроза носила строгие костюмы и коротко стриглась. Она умела работать, говорила поставленным голосом и блестяще управляла интонацией. Ей не составило труда взять на себя часть организационных вопросов и контролировать бюджет школы. Гроза не то что бы нравилась людям, но её уважали. Со всеми она сохраняла приятельские отношения. Ей импонировало общество, состоящее из посредственностей. Она знала, что Мистик непроходимо тупа, Джин Грей ведома, Хэнк ни в чём не уверен, а Скотт Саммерс — ничтожество. Это её устраивало: на фоне таких соплеменников Гроза выделялась умом, сдержанностью и изысканностью. Одиночество пугало Грозу больше, чем засилье обывателей: оставаясь одна, Гроза ощущала сосущую пустоту под ребрами, будто бы всё заслуги не существовали без признания оных.

Что до Чарльза... О, теперь Ксавье внушал Грозе нечто большее, чем похоть. Он воплощал страхи. Само его лицо было выражением сепарированной личности. Чарльз Ксавье не спрашивал советов, не зависел от мнений. Он существовал сам по себе, и — самое страшное — ему это нравилось.

Тогда она захотела увидеть его сломленным.

Гроза не была наивна. Она знала, что не сможет разгромить его нахрапом. Здесь требовалось нечто иное — медленное подтачивание, незаметное и фатальное, которому нечего противопоставить.

Первые шаги в этом направлении Гроза делала неуверенно и с оглядкой, подчас не осознавая, что строит систему. Но система построилась. Сначала Чарльз перестал покупать твидовые пиджаки, потом исчезла живость. Из  голоса пропала требовательность, а из манер — нахальность. Он становился не лучистым, а тусклым; прежняя сочность характера уступила место усталому флегматизму. Профессор впал в летаргию, а затем прекратил читать мысли.

Чувства вины у Грозы не было. Ненависти — тоже. Ороро Монро не была ни хорошей, ни плохой. С чистой совестью она полагала, что в мире нет чёрного и белого — только разные оттенки серого, как в офисном гардеробе. Она не сотворила ничего плохого и не желала профессору зла.

Ей хотелось только послушания. Покорности. Соблюдения правил. Она хотела, чтобы мужчина, в которого она когда-то была влюблена, стал зависим от неё, как от воздуха.

Разве это так плохо?

Разве зависимость — это не любовь?..

Глянцевая поверхность скрывала морщины и преломляла линии. Гроза хотела бы увидеть в отражении сильную мудрую женщину — такую, которой бы покорился Чарльз. Из отражения смотрела испуганная девица в нелепом свитере с перекошенным от злобы лицом.

Вдруг испугалась. Свитер перестал греть. Вздрогнула, будто бы кто-то больно ткнул в спину. Оглянулась. За спиной — никого.

Гроза была одна.

Всё тело свело в судороге напряжения. Гроза нервным движением задёрнула штору. Отражение исчезло, но облегчения не наступило. Ороро села в своё кресло и с минуту посидела, заставляя себя не двигаться.

Она разглядывала расходные документы с прорехами в бюджете. Чарльз знал об этих прорехах, но не вдавался в детали — его скорее занимало зарабатывание денег, нежели траты. Расхождение в суммах не было случайной ошибкой. Гроза знала, куда ушли неучтённые деньги, и знала, что за этим стоит.

Из Хэнка Маккоя мог бы выйти великий учёный, но он предпочёл политику. Обитатели школы Ксавье его поддержали (все, кроме самого Ксавье). Модная идея о лоббировании расцвела пышным цветом. Хэнк давно готовил под неё почву и пространно намекал. Чарльз или не понимал намёков, или делал вид, что не понимает. Тогда Гроза взяла всё в свои руки и принялась выкраивать для Маккоя средства — сначала мелкие суммы, затем не очень. Хэнк Маккой пробивался в политике так, как его учили наставники (впрочем, стоит отметить — себе не брал ни цента, всё ушло высокопоставленным друзьям). Гроза не питала любви ни к Маккою, ни к его друзьям. Она помогала, потому что верила, что миром правят связи, и только связи. Чарльз должен был понять это. Он и понял бы — не сейчас, а, скажем, через год.

Но тут появился Леншерр и всё испортил. Всё ведь так хорошо шло, чего не хватало?

Минут через десять она успокоилась, разожгла камин и отправила документы в огонь. Языки пламени впились в края быстро темнеющей бумаги.

Цифры исчезали в огне. Мысли пришли в норму. Гроза не сомневалась — она уничтожала улики намеренно, без осечек и колебаний. Огонь пьяно поблескивал в глубине её тёмных глаз.

Всё приходило в норму.


	5. Chapter 5

**Часть 5. Людоед.**

 

Последние семь лет вставал рано. Часов в шесть. В эту минуту система включала свет. Камера вспыхивала искусственным белым освещением, Эрик открывал глаза. Разглядывал пластиковый потолок без единой щербинки, вставал, справлял нужду, механически одевался и ждал, когда принесут завтрак. Жить по расписанию несложно — Эрик и до тюрьмы чётко следовал плану: говорил только тогда, когда знал, что сказать, и не производил никаких лишних движений.

В жизни до тюрьмы это вызывало у окружающих восхищение. Люди находили в его рациональности нечто прекрасное. Для тюремщиков же чёткость его жестов и недвусмысленность фраз стала подлинным кошмаром. В те редкие моменты, когда Эрик изъявлял желание с ними поговорить, его голос был спокоен и холоден, смысл сказанного был предельно ясен, и в каждом слове сквозило презрение. Это напоминало тюремщикам о том, что у Магнето нечеловеческая природа.

Одни считали его роботом, другие — мифическим чудовищем. Он не пытался, да и не хотел спорить.

Сегодня тоже проснулся рано. Открыл глаза и пару секунд не мог ничего осознать: пластикового потолка нет. Белого света ламп — тоже. Лежал в постели и смотрел на высь потрескавшегося викторианского потолка, тронутую рассветным румянцем. Сквозняк лениво трепал шторы.

Он лежал, захваченный ощущениями, которых не было в камере: шорохом ткани, мягкостью кровати, непривычным светом. Из-за окна доносился птичий присвист и запах прелых листьев. Пахло осенью и свежим постельным бельём. Ровное тихое дыхание спящего рядом Чарльза опустошало и наполняло комнату.

Потом он почувствовал кое-что ещё.

Металл.

Воздух пронизан ощущением металла: гвоздями, защёлками, скрепками, пуговицами. Симфония металла резонировала в клапанах сердца. Он чувствовал магнитные поля каждой клеткой тела и спустя минуту вибрирующего блаженства вдруг понял, что плачет.

Слёзы скапливались в уголках глаз и текли по вискам. Быстро сохли, прозрачные и безвкусные. От слёз даже не пахло солью. Соль выпарилась за годы.

Эрик вытер лицо тыльной стороной ладони и посмотрел на Чарльза в коконе одеял и подушек. Безмятежное спящее лицо помолодело лет на десять. Эрик провёл  ладонью и убрал лишние пряди, потрогал треклятые морщины на лбу и огрубевшие губы. Сердце шумело, как волновой приёмник, словно напоминало: одумайся, ты ведь не молодой уже, годы идут, можно схватить инфаркт или чего похуже.

Блаженная глупость. Удивительно, как подобные мысли ещё появляются в голове.

Чарльз не проснулся.

Чарльз... Имя оседает на нёбе. _Чарльз_. Ощущение почти такое же, как от металла. Эрик предпочитал называть это похотью. Или трахом. Просто сексом, животным чувством, потребностью, низостью, как угодно.

Старый приём для простачков: вешать неприглядную вывеску над бесценной сокровищницей, чтобы сохранить её от дураков.

Эрик прижался губами к сухому и тёплому лбу, захотел встать с постели, но остался.

Ещё минутку.

Ещё.

Потом он всё-таки поднялся. Тело было сухим и лёгким. Он оделся, бегло проглядев полки со своими вещами и удивляясь тому, что они есть. Умылся в прилегающей ванной, пальцем почистил зубы и вышел в коридор.

В коридоре остановился, сообразив, что семь лет не видел этого дома. Вчера он быстро забрался в окно спальни, едва потоптавшись в саду. Сегодня дом предстал изнутри.

Он не знал, рад этой встрече или не рад. Что-то, не имеющее общего знаменателя с радостью: глухой удар под дых. С непривычки кажется — дом истекает кровью. Это всё оттого, что рассвет.

Стоял и смотрел. Плечи свело напряжением. Дом проступал в мелочах, заметных тому, кто не видел его годами: мелкие трещинки и посеревшие потолки, обветшалые балки и истоптанные паркетные края, ручки дверей, утратившие былой блеск. Было видно, что старика потрепали и что он этому не рад. Не то чтобы Эрик любил это место. Дом не понравился ему с первого взгляда: слишком много викторианских завитушек и былой роскоши, не подходящей веку. Тем не менее, Эрик почему-то чувствовал боль от того, во что превратился дом, и эта боль знобила, как лихорадка.

Он взял себя в руки: что-нибудь придумаем. Сделаем. Починим. Мысль о деятельности, как обычно, успокоила. Спустился по лестнице и направился в кухню.

За кухонным столом сидела моложавая темнокожая женщина с белыми волосами, сжимая в руках опустевшую чашку из-под кофе. Эрик на секунду застыл в дверном проёме и прошёл к плите.

— Доброе утро.

Оглянулся.

— Привет.

— Ороро Монро.

— Эрик Леншерр.

— О. Что ж, приятно встретить тебя здесь.

Эрик неуживчиво улыбнулся и отвернулся к плите. Он хотел приготовить завтрак.

— Чарльз говорил о том, что ты теперь будешь жить в школе.

— Да?

— Ну... да. Это правда?

— Если он так сказал.

Она на мгновенье замешкалась.

— Ясно.

Ороро Монро напряжённо выжидала.

— Здесь были кое-какие проблемы относительно твоего присутствия.

Бог ты мой, что за лексикон.

— И какие же? — спросил Эрик и загремел дверцами шкафов. В нижнем шкафу лежала прекрасная сковорода для омлета. В громадном холодильнике, забитом под завязку, он нашёл шесть десятков яиц, молоко, базилик и помидоры — неплохо после однообразного тюремного меню.

— Я говорю о ЦРУ. Они приходили прошлым вечером.

— Что-то такое слышал.

— И что ты об этом думаешь?

Он взял миску, разбил в неё четыре яйца и стал помешивать вилкой. Вилка двигалась сама собой. Гроза проследила за этим и слегка изменилась в лице.

— Я ничего об этом не думаю, — сказал Эрик.

— В каком смысле?

— В прямом. Я не думаю о ЦРУ.

— А следовало бы.

— Ты считаешь?

Эрик ободряюще улыбнулся, в улыбке не было ни следа доброты.

— Нам всем нужно решить, что делать в сложившейся ситуации, — механически сказала Гроза. Губы двигались аккуратно, она давным-давно заучила этот текст.

Эрик пожал плечами.

— Всё уже решено. Чарльз решил.

— Но ведь это ещё не окончательно, не так ли? Только общие очертания...

Вилка легла на стол. Глаза Ороро мигнули, как автомобильные фары.

— Я хочу сказать, что всё можно обсудить и прийти к консенсусу. Можно попробовать.

Ласковый тон ничуть не вязался с её жалящими глазами.

— Естественно, — равнодушно сказал Эрик. — Тебе никто не мешает пробовать.

— Не думай, что мы враги. Здесь, в школе Ксавье, мутанты всегда были заодно и вместе решали свои общие проблемы. Я хотела помочь, только и всего.

Что-то щёлкнуло в его голове: машинально, без всякого усилия. Он уловил фальшь.

— Мне не нужна помощь.

— Я встречалась с агентами ЦРУ прошлым вечером и полагаю, что помощь очень тебе нужна.

— Это они тебе так сказали?

— Что?.. Нет. Ты неверно меня понял. Давай объясню ещё раз.

— Я хочу просто сделать омлет, — сказал он, не меняя ни голоса, ни выражения лица. — Не подскажешь, где здесь хранятся специи? Я подзабыл.

Её лицо стало каменным от попыток сдержать гнев.

— Верхний шкаф, полка справа.

— Спасибо.

Ороро плавно поднялась с места. В движениях сквозила определённая элегантность. Это могло бы пленять, но скорее отвращало — становился заметен контраст между взглядом и телом. Тело сошло бы за юную прелесть. Глаза были, как у властной старухи.

Она пошла к выходу, но на полпути остановилась. Он поставил сковороду на огонь.

— У нас сейчас нет свободных комнат. Я занимаюсь вопросами снабжения. Могу постараться и освободить для тебя какую-нибудь захламлённую гостевую, чтобы было, где спать.

— Благодарю, я уже нашёл, где спать.

— Чарльз дал тебе комнату?

— Можно сказать и так.

Ороро запнулась. Взгляд стал пустым, как пластиковый стаканчик.

— Ночуешь в гостиной?

— Нет, в спальне Чарльза.

— А где Чарльз?

— Там же.

— Он спит на диване?

— Он спит со мной, — разборчиво сказал Эрик. — Или я с ним, тут уж как посмотреть.

— Ясно.

— Что-нибудь ещё?

— Нет. Теперь всё.

Развернулась на каблуках и вышла.

Эрик приготовил омлет и с наслаждением его съел.

 

* * *

 

На часах было уже без десяти девять, а они всё ещё стояли в пробке. Водитель, разноглазый араб лет тридцати, вышел из служебной машины, оценил взглядом плотный поток машин и сказал:

— Стоять будем ещё четверть часа.

Хэнк кивнул и уставился в окно.

Утренний Нью-Йорк с его всеобщим оживлением действовал на Хэнка воодушевляюще. Маккою нравились нагромождения небоскрёбов и пар, валивший из-под земли, нравились скопления людей, забитые тротуары и разномастные толпы: встречались лица белые, чёрные, красные, жёлтые. Нью-Йорк нравился Хэнку тем, что в нём легко было затеряться — даже если ты синий, обросший шерстью и очень похож на зверя. Хэнк чувствовал родство с городом: город ратовал за всеобщее равенство, и Хэнк тоже.

В пробке он видел лишь бездушные машины, стоящие одна за другой. Среди них он почувствовал смутное одиночество, неясную тоску без названия.

Тоска и одиночество плохи тем, что для них нет повода. Хэнка Маккоя любили. Сторонники не чаяли в нём души, а ненавистники мутантов считали, что из всех выродков мистер Маккой — самый приятный.

И всё же... всё же что-то было не так. В глубине души он всё ещё оставался учёным, трепетно охраняющим логику. Логика не сходилась. В голове Хэнка от виска к виску переливался сироп, склеивающий мысли в густую однородную кашу.

— Мистер Маккой, всё окей?

Машина давно тронулась с места. Он вздохнул с облегчением, почуяв общество водителя: неожиданный вопрос сбил с мыслей и разрушил уединение.

— Да. Спасибо, Адиль. Мы скоро будем на месте?

— Десять минут, сэр.

— Прекрасно.

Ехали. Водитель по привычке начал что-то рассказывать о жене и детях. Жена в рассказах выходила комичной и прекрасной, а дети — нежно любимыми балбесами. Хэнк слушал. Изредка он улыбался, запоздало растягивая лицевые мышцы. Хэнк давно не ощущал радости и не понимал юмора.

— Вы что-то молчите, — беззаботно сказал араб. Хороший дружелюбный парень с неиссякающим желанием поболтать.

— Это я-то молчу? Адиль, ты меня недооцениваешь.

— Ну ладно, — поправился водитель. — Вы много говорите. Но ведь не о себе, да?

— О чём ты?

— Ну, вы строгий — никакой личной жизни, ни дам, ни детей... А молодость-то уходит, а?

Араб обернулся, дружески подмигнул и снова обратил внимание на дорогу.

— Ах, это, — сказал Хэнк. — С этим всё в порядке.

— Точно? Вы смотрите... Я же о вас беспокоюсь.

— У меня всё отлично с женщинами.

— Ай, я совсем не хотел обидеть! Нет-нет!

— Следи, пожалуйста, за дорогой.

Водитель смолк и больше ничего не сказал. Хэнк ощутил укол вины.

Не хотел касаться этой темы — ни сейчас, ни сегодня, ни вчера, ни завтра. Одно время мысль о семье приносила боль. Потом перестала. Раньше, едва речь заходила об этом, Хэнк представлял себе мать — её тяжелые веки, тонкие сжатые губы, широкую челюсть и тщательно прилизанные волосы. Когда Хэнк родился, мать сочла его недоразвитым уродцем и приняла эту ношу с христианским смирением. Она долго ходила в церковь и безупречно ухаживала за ребёнком. Когда оказалось, что ребёнок не уродец и не даун, её жертвенность превратилась в холодное бешенство. Церковь больше не посещала — бог, как сказал ей пастор, прощает блаженных, но ненавидит дьявольщину. Она разлюбила сына мгновенно и больше не возвращалась к этому никогда.

Поступив в Гарвард, Хэнк убедил себя, что для дальнейшего пути семья несущественна, и дал матери то, чего она страстно желала, — возможность никогда его не видеть.

Он не думал о любви. Просто не хватало времени. Да и какая женщина обратит внимание на урода? Возвращаясь по вечерам домой и снимая обувь, он долго рассматривал цепкие обезьяньи конечности, заставляя себя не отводить взгляд. Хотел знать то, что делает его уродом, знать это лучше всех, хотел насмехаться над собой сам, чтобы отобрать оружие у обидчиков.

Ничего не вышло.

Потом, спустя глухие, немые и бесчувственные годы, появилась Рейвен.

Рейвен. Синяя гладкая кожа, покрытая шершавой на ощупь чешуёй. Глаза пронзительные и жёлтые, с по-кошачьи узкими зрачками. Островерхая грудь. Раскалённая медь волос.

Закрываешь глаза и проговариваешь по слогам: Рей-вен.

Был ли он влюблён ли в неё? Да. Когда-то. Влюбился не из-за внешности — внешность вызывала восхищение, но не притягивала. Влюбился, потому что ей нравилось его уродство. Она была благосклонна, а за снисходительность он мог простить всё — вздорный характер, недобрую натуру, невежество и гордыню. Хэнк не был избалован выбором. По сути, не из кого было выбирать: единственный отблеск взаимности ждал его только с Рейвен, и он, не думая, мгновенно пал к её ногам.

Это казалось ей забавным. Её смешили его робость и неопытность; она пришла в восторг, когда узнала, что Хэнк девственник, и взялась за решение этой проблемы с грандиозным пылом. Он не знал, куда себя деть и что сделать, но это было и не нужно. Рейвен вовсе не хотела, чтобы он был умелым любовником и пылким другом. Её интересовал охотничий азарт.

Не помнил точный день, когда осознал эту мысль. Помнил ситуацию: был поздний летний вечер, часов одиннадцать. Лежали в постели: Рейвен закрыла глаза, удовлетворённо скалясь, как сытая кошка. Смотрел на неё неотрывно. Хотелось прикоснуться, погладить по плечу или по груди, сделать какой-нибудь бессмысленный нежный жест. Неуверенно пододвинул большую шерстистую лапищу. Она заметила это и встала с постели прежде, чем он смог дотронуться.

— Мне пора.

— Может, останешься? Утром отвезу домой.

— Не говори ерунды. Ты же знаешь, Чарльз сразу замечает такие вещи. Мы же не можем допустить, чтобы всё стало явным.

— Почему нет?

Она замерла, настороженно посмотрев ему в лицо. Под её взглядом он вдруг остро ощутил собственное тело: огромное, нелепое, покрытое шерстью и увенчанное мохнатой гривой. Рейвен помедлила и засмеялась.

— Слушай, это не шутка. Оставайся.

— Чарльз заметит, — повторила она чуть ли не по слогам.

— И пусть. Что страшного? Он не будет против. Это же ты... и я... Мы ему дороги, да? Он что, не поймёт? А даже если и нет...

— То что? — воинственно спросила она. В эту секунду Рейвен была очень красива.

И вдруг он испугался. Неоконченная фраза повисла в воздухе. Он отгонял от себя мысль, настойчиво стучащуюся в висок: какое кому дело до благословения Чарльза? Почему эти отношения должны зависеть от Ксавье? От кого бы то ни было?

Рейвен ждала ответа. Он вспотел и выдавил грубым от напряжения голосом:

— Ты могла бы жить у меня... если он будет против. Разве нет?

Что-то треснуло. За миг Рейвен растеряла всю красоту. Черты лица — бесформенные, остановившийся взгляд лишён всякого смысла. Он успел уловить в жёлтых глазах отблеск отвращения, смешанного со страхом.

Рейвен опомнилась и захохотала, очень наигранно, глупо.

— Милый, я даже не знала, что ты романтик! Открываю тебя с новой стороны. Теперь пора бежать.

Больше он не поднимал эту тему, не думал о семье и о быте, не утруждал себя мыслями о любви. Хэнк работал, работал много. Новое призвание нашёл в политике и очень недурно себя зарекомендовал. Не брал взяток и не юлил. У него был приятный голос и мягкие политические взгляды. Хэнк Маккой нравился всем и любил тоже всех — и умных, и глупых, и сильных, и слабых, любил каждую дворовую собаку, любил без учёта чужих добродетелей и грехов. Хэнк не имел предпочтений, а значит, не имел и принципов.

В узких кругах про него говорили: вот лицо нового века, вот истинная доброта, вот она — настоящая любовь к миру.

Хэнк кивал и улыбался.

Он пытался распылить благожелательность повсюду, надеясь, что однажды она упадёт в плодородную почву. Хэнка Маккоя охотно приглашали на всяческие собрания и выступления, с интересом слушали и радостно хвалили. Некоторые называли его другом. Секретарша Молли пылко произносила: «Как же я вас люблю!».

Поздно ночью он приходил домой в пустую квартиру, снятую в престижном районе. На стенах коридора — благодарственные письма в рамках. В гостиной — подаренные кем-то картины, которых не понимал. Мебель была дорогая и неудобная — купил, чтобы поддержать мебельную фабрику знакомого, и с тех пор мучился с больной спиной. Холодильник пуст, потому что обедал и ужинал на деловых встречах. На спинках кресел никогда не валялись женские чулки, на столиках никто не забывал чашек. Ничто не намекало на то, что здесь живёт громадный мутант. Хэнк протискивался в дверные проёмы, слишком узкие для размаха его плеч, и мылся в душевой, которая едва его вмещала. Раз в неделю вызывал сантехника, чтобы тот прочистил трубы от скопившейся синей шерсти, и щедро ему платил.

Иногда посещало чувство их тех, что страшнее всего: понимание. Разъедающий яд правды: _любить всех значит не любить никого_. С каждым годом всё меньше хотелось жить, и, чем острее он чувствовал ужас существования, тем охотнее пожимал чужие руки и отстаивал права человечества.

— Приехали, — сказал араб.

Хэнк очнулся.

— Ты прекрасно водишь, Адиль.

Адиль улыбнулся лукавой, мнимо дружеской улыбкой, которая не значила ничего. Хэнк Маккой открыл дверь машины и с усилием вынырнул в загазованную улицу Нью-Йорка.

 

* * *

 

— Выглядишь уставшей, — с тревогой сказал Бобби. Он смешной и несуразный: шапка соломенных волос чёткой линией обрамляет скуластое голубоглазое лицо. Китти называла его лучшим другом, но чувствовала сестринскую нежность — временами так и тянуло потрепать Дрейка по макушке. Он фыркал и морщился, очень смущённый.

— Не выспалась, — сказала Китти. Они сели за соседние парты. Бобби достал учебники и сэндвич, завёрнутый в бумажный пакет. Бобби был худой, как бродяга, и постоянно что-то жевал.

— Я не просёк, что вчера было.

— Если честно, я тоже.

— Да брось. Тебя же вызывали. Ну, этот коп, как его. Галлахер. Он ни черта не объяснил?

— Знаю только, что искали Магнето.

— Это каждый дурак знает.

Китти неопределённо покачала головой. Класс стал заполняться студентами. Все рассаживались по местам, оживлённо гомоня.

— Что-то происходит, — серьёзно сказал Бобби, прожевав кусок. — Никто не может понять. Я решил бы, что от нас что-то скрывают, но нет ощущения, что они в курсе... Гроза, например, или Мистик. Они будто и сами не при делах. А ты что думаешь?

Китти провела ладонью по лицу.

— Жаль профессора.

— Жаль? — недоумённо переспросил Бобби. Она тут же поправилась:

— Нет, не жаль. Его вообще трудно жалеть. Но видеть то, что они делают с ним...

— А ему хоть бы хны.

— Бобби, ты понимаешь, что это ненормально? Они могут делать, что вздумается, и он стерпит. Понимаешь?

— Да, — эхом сказал Бобби. Его лицо слегка осунулось.

— Представь, что они могут у него попросить. Заставить, вынудить... Как это было вчера. Как будто бы у них есть такая власть. Но ведь этой власти нет!

Последнюю фразу она произнесла очень громко.

— Он намного сильнее, чем все эти хмыри, а они всё равно задают тон, — тихо сказал Бобби.

— Это не может длиться долго.

— Уверена?

Вошла профессор Грей. На ней был белый халат, не меняющийся день ото дня, вечно белый и строго выглаженный. Больше об одежде нельзя сказать ничего. В руках держала папку с лекционными материалами и увесистый том «История. Углублённый курс». Джин Грей совмещала уроки истории и работу школьной медсестры.

Ещё минуту студенты шушукались, пока Грей раскладывала свои бумаги на лекторской трибуне. Затем она кашлянула. Подростки неохотно замолчали.

— Доброе утро. Итак, мы продолжаем изучать тему «Война Севера и Юга». Достаньте, пожалуйста, ваши тетради для конспектов. В прошлый раз мы остановились на начале второго периода, а именно — битве при Чанселорсвилле...

Голос у Джин Грей монотонный и мирный. Она не говорит слишком громко и слишком тихо. Мало что меняется в интонации. Когда началась тема гражданской войны, студенты предвкушали захватывающие рассказы о великих сражениях и битвах за свободу. Но Джин Грей читала лекции так, будто речь шла о строении клеток.

Впрочем, какие там клетки — биологию студентам школы Ксавьера преподавали куда интереснее.

Лекция началась и длилась, кажется, вечность. Китти привычно писала, пока не поняла, что слова на бумаге превратились в невнятные каракули; не улавливала смысла и не вникала в слова. Лекция походила на звон в ушах — привыкая к нему, перестаёшь замечать. Класс погрузился в сонную негу.

Китти посмотрела на часы и удивилась: прошло только десять минут.

Она подняла руку вверх. Профессор Грей заметила её не сразу: она продолжала говорить, голос баюкал и доводил до беспамятства, но смолк. Студенты удивлённо подняли головы.

— Ты хотела что-то сказать, Китти?

— Я... простите, не расслышала последний абзац. Речь шла о чёрном населении Севера. Вы не могли бы повторить?

Джин Грей прошуршала бумагами.

— Ах да. Как ни странно, расовая сегрегация в большей степени была распространена на Севере: чёрные не имели права находиться в одном помещении с белыми, для них существовали отдельные воинские подразделения, различалось образование...

— У них уже тогда были отдельные школы?

— Это долгий процесс, корни которого не исчезли до сих пор. Недавние события с Мартином Лютером Кингом это показали. К счастью, ситуация быстро исправляется, и чёрных школ скоро не станет. А теперь вернёмся к нашей теме...

Джин Грей собралась продолжить, но опять замолчала: рука Китти снова подскочила вверх.

— Да?

— Вы сказали, что чёрные школы скоро пропадут.

— Это так. Расовая сегрегация ведёт человечество к упадку.

— А школы для мутантов?

Тишина была странная, непохожая на жужжание.

— Мы ведь тоже разделены, — сказала Китти, оправдываясь. Все смотрели на неё с интересом. — Мы — явление расовой сегрегации. Разве не так?

— Эта школа, — сказала профессор Грей, — возникла потому, что мутантов не принимают в широких кругах. Тем не менее, каждому из вас требуется образование, и государство любезно предоставило возможность получать его отдельно от остальных.

— Но ведь это вроде как нарушение прав... сегрегация и всё такое.

— В идеальном мире этой школы вообще не должно существовать, — спокойно сказала Джин Грей. — Теперь мы можем вернуться к теме занятия?

Холодный голос с неуместным весельем сказал:

— В идеальном мире _мутантов_ не должно существовать. Ведь все люди равны.

Китти оглянулась. Эрик Леншерр стоял около последней парты, расслабленно сунув руки в карманы брюк. Вид непринуждённый. Обратил внимание на взгляды, облепившие его сплошняком.

— Где же мои манеры. Меня зовут Магнето. Очень приятно.

В аудитории случился беззвучный взрыв. Кое-где пронеслись шепотки. Бобби Дрейк обратился к Китти и гневно сказал одними губами: «Почему ты мне не сказала?». На лице Джин Грей застыло напряжённое недоумение, словно она столкнулась с неизвестной формой жизни и не знала, с какого края к ней подойти.

— Ваше мнение очень интересно, — сказала она. — Но у нас урок.

— Вы позволите мне поприсутствовать?

— Прошу прощения?

— Я хотел бы воспользоваться привилегией вольного слушателя и занять одну из парт.

Тёмные глаза профессора Грей поползли на лоб. Она помедлила, машинально роясь в бумагах, потом пришла в себя и сказала:

— Можете сесть в конце класса.

— Прекрасно, — сказал Леншерр и сел. У него безупречно прямая осанка. — Прошу вас, продолжайте.

— Да...

Грей зарылась в бумаги и мучительно долго молчала — не могла собраться с мыслями.

— Мы говорили о... о... о чёрном населении Севера и втором периоде гражданской войны.... Да...

Происходило нечто из ряда вон выходящее: правильная, аккуратная, всегда невозмутимая профессор Грей путалась в каждой строчке. Голос то взмывал ввысь, то опускался до низкого шёпота. Её никто не перебивал. Класс сидел, не шелохнувшись. Леншерр не произносил ни слова.

Шли минуты. Лекция походила на мучительное движение по ухабам. Постепенно Джин Грей осмелела — никто не вставлял комментариев и не перебивал её. Голос окреп и успокоился. Всё опускалось в дрёму. Слова теряли смысл, а студенты — интерес.

Китти оторвалась от конспектирования и оглянулась. Бобби дремал, уронив голову на скрещенные в локтях руки. Его соседи или уныло черкали что-то в тетрадях, или тупо глядели в окна. На всех навалилось оцепенение без названия. Китти почувствовала себя внутри чана с сиропом, густеющим на медленном огне.

Она оглянулась на Леншерра: по-прежнему вытянутый в струну, он слушал лекцию с живейшим интересом в глазах.

Вдруг ей захотелось, чтобы он встал и перебил профессора. Он бы задал провокационный вопрос или что-нибудь объяснил. Все услышали бы слова, которые не проходят мимо, а бьют точно в цель.

Эрик Леншерр — преступник, ужас во плоти, объект поисков ЦРУ и всеобщего страха — казался единственным живым человеком в этой комнате.

Мысли напугали Китти. Она быстро отвела взгляд и уткнулась в свой конспект. До конца занятия оставалось пятнадцать минут.

Леншерр так ничего и не сказал. Когда прозвенел звонок, он молча встал и вышел. Студенты побросали тетради и книжки в свои сумки и гурьбой высыпали в коридор.

— Ты идёшь? — спросил Бобби, зевая.

— Подожди минутку. Я сейчас.

Спина Леншерра, обтянутая водолазкой, курсировала где-то в конце коридора. Китти опрометью кинулась к ней, слабо понимая, что нужно сказать.

— Мистер Леншерр?

— Что?

Китти застыла, чувствуя себя крайне глупо: ведь не спросишь же у него, что происходит? Холодные глаза смотрели с пристальным удивлением, и всё же...

Всё же ей казалось, что он для неё не чужой.

— Вам следует поговорить с Колоссом. Он работает в подвальных помещениях. Вам нужно увидеть его.

— Зачем?

— Просто увидеть — и всё, — отрезала Китти и сказала изумлённому Бобби: — Пошли.

Они завернули за угол. Китти почему-то ощутила тоску.

— Жуткий он, этот Магнето, — посетовал Бобби. — Почему я его не боюсь?

 

* * *

 

День Чарльза был расписан под завязку. Утром у него были планы навестить одну из лабораторий, на полдень назначили акционерное собрание «Форда», к двум нужно было доехать до типографии и проконтролировать печать заказной партии учебников. Он наспех позавтракал и попытался найти Эрика. В каждом классе и кабинете ему докладывали, что Магнето только что ушёл. В полдевятого Чарльз обнаружил, что почти опаздывает, завёл «Плимут» и выехал с территории школы. Дорога ровная и прямая, без единой щербинки. Чарльз почти не нажимал на газ.

Он любил дорогу с ранних лет — она начиналась от дома и заканчивалась Нью-Йорком его детства, городом джаза и добряков-полицейских, чернокожих служанок и степенных господинов, городом сдвинутых шляп, гангстеров и Великой депрессии. Сначала дорога в Нью-Йорк была просёлочной, затем её залили ровным асфальтом, а после бетоном. Американец до мозга костей, Чарльз не знал ничего более американского, чем эта дорога.

За день Чарльз подписал контракт с гарвадскими учёными, забрал из типографии пачку учебников, продал акции «Форда» и купил акции «Крайслера». Возвращаясь домой, чувствовал приятную усталость, жужжащую во всех мышцах. Весёлое напряжение не связано с делами — его создал Нью-Йорк.

Чарльз заехал на территорию дома и оставил «Плимут» в гараже. Затем вышел на лужайку в саду и с опозданием заметил дом. Сегодня он  не выглядел враждебным.

Ему пришло в голову, что дом был недружелюбен не потому, что ему не нравились жильцы.

Дело-то было совсем в другом: жильцы нравились ему. Дом любил их. Дом оберегал от разрухи и от ветров. Он трясся над своими жильцами, как кошка над новорождёнными котятами, и яростно боролся со всякой опасностью. Опасность сидела внутри Чарльза: она заключалась в добровольности страданий. Дом знал это и сопротивлялся.

Чарльз стоял, смотрел, чувствуя подошвами лужайку, и видел дом. За все сорок лет Чарльз ни разу не попытался понять его.

Дом — постаревший аристократ, на склоне лет оставшийся без гроша. Слетела прежняя позолота и стать. Богатое наследство разошлось на сиюсекундные прихоти. Государство оставило от дома ссохшийся полутруп, и последний уцелевший наследник — Чарльз — не позаботился о своём предке.

Дом не был вздорным старикашкой и неприветливым хозяином. Он лишь боролся за право существовать.

Чарльз смотрел на него курсирующим взглядом, останавливаясь на протёртых окнах и гордых стенах, замечая щербатый кирпич и плоскую шапку крыши. Его уколол стыд. Он улыбнулся дому, как своему деду, и дом — так показалось на секунду, — устало вздохнул в ответ.

За заднем дворе дети гоняли мяч. Влюблённая парочка лет шестнадцати, разлёгшись на лужайке под каштанами, лениво нежилась, наслаждаясь последними тёплыми деньками. Откуда-то издалека доносился стук молотка. Чарльз поискал источник звука и уткнулся взглядом в приоткрытое подвальное окно. Он бодро взбежал по ступенькам, открыл двери и вошёл в дом. Как обычно, мимо неслись дети, хором приветствуя его:

— Здрассьте!

Он рассеянно что-то отвечал, ошарашенный давно забытым чувством: это ему очень нравилось.

Чарльз остановил одну из девочек, несущихся на улицу, и спросил:

— Элис, кто-то что-то ремонтирует? Этот стук...

Она беспечно махнула рукой в сторону лестницы.

— Это Колосс и Магнето.

— Что? — переспросил он с опозданием, но Элис уже убежала, жизнерадостно тряхнув конским хвостом.

Громадные помещения подвала использовались как склад ненужных вещей. Здесь сохранились кладовая и бомбоубежище, а в одном ответвлении Чарльз расположил вышедшее из строя Церебро. Он подумывал о том, чтобы переоборудовать помещения и провести лифт, но никак не находил времени.

Чарльз давно сюда не заглядывал и ожидал увидеть клочья пыли по углам и хлам, раскиданный по всему подвалу. Вместо этого обнаружил чисто вымытый пол, ровный электрический свет и деревянные доски, рядами приставленные друг к другу. Стук усилился.

— Ещё на шесть дюймов левее... Вот так. Крепко держишь?

— Крепче не бывает.

Чарльз миновал угол и остановился. Странная картина: под потолком в воздухе висит Колосс и методично долбит молотком балку. Эрик, задрав голову вверх, следит за ним пристально и внимательно, не сводя взгляда с металлического литого тела. Колосса удерживает один только его взгляд.

Чарльз захотел спросить, что случилось, но сдержался: побоялся, что Эрик потеряет концентрацию. С удивлением Чарльз разглядывал помещение и всё, что в нём находилось: новенькие парты и стулья с сохнущим лаком, поставленные на отдалении друг от друга, струганые доски, неясные приборы и рычаги, гвозди и пластины, связки проводов и труб. Чарльз ничего в этом не понимал, но кое-что ощущалось ясно: кто-то обустроил здесь мастерскую с подлинной любовью знатока. Пахло деревом и полировкой. У входа стояло ведро с тряпками, швабра и метёлка. Везде — безукоризненная чистота.

Эрик опустил Колосса на землю.

— Ну вот, — сказал Колосс, созерцая выровненную балку. Чарльзу ещё не доводилось видеть его таким довольным. — Кажись, не развалится в ближайшие пару лет.

— Что происходит?

Оба обернулись к нему.

— Привет, Чарльз, — сказал Леншерр. К его одежде прилипла деревянная стружка. — Я тут вникал в дела и обнаружил Колосса. Мы решили укрепить балку, а на неделе подумываем вплотную заняться трубами. Подвал вот-вот затопит. Куда смотрит эта твоя Ороро?

Глаза у него насмешливые и страшно живые. Во всём теле звенящее напряжение — пытаешься осмыслить истину, к которой не готов.

— Питер, это сделал ты?

Обвёл взглядом парты, стулья и всю лабораторию разом. Распутин тоже оглянулся. Его ничего не удивило.

— Да.

— Но ведь у школы уже есть мебель. Мы не нуждаемся.

— Дети быстро рушат всё. Я подумал, что мог бы укомплектовывать классы.

— Тебя кто-то попросил?

— Нет, — без запинки сказал Колосс. — Но моя мебель уже больше года стоит в классах. Я почти закончил. Эти экземпляры — запасные на тот случай, если дети что-то сломают.

— Ты получил за это что-нибудь?

— В каком смысле?

— В смысле денег. У нас есть статья в бюджете на такой случай.

Ничто не дрогнуло на лице Колосса.

— Нет, — сказал он тем же полуравнодушным тоном. — Но я живу за ваш счёт, если помните. Это можно считать платой.

— А за работы по содержанию дома?..

— Тоже.

— Откуда ты берёшь доски?

— Покупаю в городе. Материал дешёвый, не волнуйтесь.

— Покупаешь за свой счёт?

— Я живу здесь, так что...

Чарльз промолчал, глуша тихую, сокрушительную ярость. Он встретился взглядом с Эриком. Эрик взглянул на него едва ли не с состраданием.

— Питер, а ты мог бы делать мебель лучше?

В металлических глазах Колосса мелькнуло изумление.

— Если школа выделит достаточно средств, мог бы ты покупать дерево более высокого качества?

— Наверное, мог бы.

— А улучшить конструкцию мебели?

— Да.

— Будь добр, составь приблизительную смету. Включи в неё также закупку подходящего оборудования. И расходы на ремонт дома. И свою зарплату.

— Но...

— Питер, я прошу тебя.

Тон ничуть не просящий.

— Ладно, — сказал Колосс. — Ладно, всё сделаю.

— Жду до завтра, — сказал Чарльз, развернулся и быстро вышел. Шёл широкими шагами, чеканя каждое движение, потому что боялся, что сейчас сорвётся, остановится и впечатает кулак в каменную кладку.

На лестнице Леншерр догнал его и прибил своим телом к стене.

— Хватит, Чарльз, ты весь белый.

— Отойди.

— Нет. Тебя что, трясёт?

— Эрик, я велел отойти.

— Я слышал и не отойду.

Захотелось ударить его, но Чарльз не двигался. По лицу Леншерра, тускло освещённому бра на стене, бродили жёлтые желваки.

— Я хотел убить её, — тихо сказал он. — Эту твою Ороро. Часа три назад, когда увидел всё это. Но она, кажется, ушла.

— Ушла?

— Какой-то тупица в красных очках сказал, что видел, как она уезжает.

— Его зовут Скотт.

— Да плевать. Я проверил кабинет — там чистота как в аптеке, а документов и след простыл.

— Ясно.

— Чарльз, я...

— Помолчи.

Теперь голова не гудела — она была пустой и тяжёлой, как застывший без движения колокол. Чарльз уткнулся лбом в плечо Эрика. Плечо — горячее, каменное.

— Исправим, — сказал Эрик со злым весельем. — Поправимо... Чарльз, не надо, не раскисай. Ты мне больше нравился, когда злился.

— Кажется, я уже совсем не люблю людей.

— Это не так уж плохо, — заметил Леншерр. — Как известно, людей больше всего любят людоеды.

Потянулся вперёд и раздражённо прикоснулся губами к губам, поцарапав щёку щетиной. Чарльз грубовато ответил.

Полегчало.

— Звонил Маккой. Услышал мой голос и чуть не схватил удар. Хотел с тобой встретиться, если я правильно понял.

— Пойду перезвоню ему.

— Зачем? Что интересного он расскажет? Это же Маккой.

— Он может что-то знать о Грозе.

Леншерр покачал головой.

— Ты всё ещё их любишь.

— Нет. Пожалуй, нет.

Про себя добавил другое: «Не уверен, что любил».

Чарльз не смог бы сказать, кем чувствует себя теперь – закованным в тиски или освобождённым, плохим или хорошим, гением или идиотом. Он спросил себя об этом и замешкался.

Непривычно думать о себе.

 

* * *

 

Подошла официантка, принесла заказ. Лицо невозможно запомнить: широко посаженные глаза, плавный нос и бесстрастное выражение губ. Чарльз отпил кофе из чашки. Бесцветная горечь прополоскала язык.

— Отличное место, — сказал Хэнк Маккой. — Всегда здесь ужинаю.

Чарльз рассеянно кивнул.

— Чтобы ты знал, сюда трудно попасть. Столики закреплены за завсегдатаями. По пятницам яблоку негде упасть.

Ресторан почти пуст. Через пару столиков сидела одинокая дама, вяло прихлёбывая зелёный чай с лимоном. Томные глаза побитой собаки и ватрушка седых волос, запакованная в чёрную сеточку. При каждом движении её рук в глаза били зайчики, отбрасываемые множеством колец, туго нанизанных на костлявые пальцы. Она перебирала журнал «Harper’s Bazaar». На всех остальных столиках торчали таблички брони. Некоторые покрылись тонким слоем пыли.

Почему-то всё это навевало смутные мысли о кладбище.

— Хэнк, зачем ты хотел меня видеть?

Маккой осёкся и глубоко вздохнул.

— До меня дошли слухи, Чарльз... Слухи — вещь тонкая, скорее отвратительная, чем приятная, но нельзя не признать, что индикатор общественного мнения необходим...

— Правда?

Хэнк проигнорировал вопрос. Он смотрел в тарелку.

— Много всего слышно в последнее время... Я хотел услышать твоё мнение по этому вопросу.

— Хэнк, я пришёл, чтобы спросить, где Ороро.

— Ороро?

— Она уехала сегодня из школы, не оставила ни записки, ни документов.

— С чего мне знать, куда отправилась Ороро?

— Не знаю. Хотел у тебя спросить.

— Чарльз, давай вернёмся к этому позднее. Сейчас нужно поговорить о другом.

— Говори, я слушаю.

Создавалось впечатление, что Хэнк Маккой пытается смотреть куда угодно, но не на Чарльза: он изучал взглядом запонки и обивку кресел, зал ресторана, скатерть, содержимое тарелки, обложку меню. Чарльз смотрел на него в упор, отгоняя чувство, что беседует с предметом интерьера. Хэнк бормотал слова значительно тише, чем обычно.

— До меня случайно долетело, что вчера случилось... Я был поражён, Чарльз. Понимаю, агент ЦРУ — птица невысокого полёта, и естественно, что ты не трепещешь над ним, но ты должен знать, что за ним стоят могущественные люди.

— Знаю.

— И тебя не тревожит?

— Не особо.

— Чарльз, послушай... Да, мои советы не так уж ценны, но я кое-что понимаю в таких делах. Нельзя так обходиться с цээрушниками. Они не пускают подобные инциденты на самотёк. Я очень боюсь за школу, Чарльз. Люди могут подумать разное.

— Люди могут подумать что угодно, — сказал Чарльз.

На миг Хэнк воспрял духом.

— Да! Именно так, Чарльз. Они могут подумать что угодно, их мнение меняется каждую минуту.

— Поэтому я думаю, что считаться с ними не нужно.

— Что?..

Хэнк поднял глаза от тарелки и тут же отвёл их в сторону.

— Нет... Всё не так! Чарльз, ты неправильно меня понял.

— Я понял тебя правильно, друг мой.

Маккой вздрогнул, будто обращение «друг мой» было пощёчиной.

— Магнето ведь в школе, не так ли?

— Так.

— Но ты не сказал этого им.

— Нет.

— Выходит, соврал.

— Не думаю. Я не соглашался и не отрицал.

Хэнк собрался с силами.

— Чарльз, они сочтут тебя пособником.

— Скорее всего.

— Ты укрываешь преступника.

— Я так не считаю.

— Им плевать, как ты считаешь! — вдруг вскрикнул Хэнк неестественно громким голосом, полным страха. Дама с журналом возмущённо оглянулась.

— Им — да, — сказал Чарльз. — Мне — нет.

Пауза повисла в воздухе.

— Это правда, что ты... ты с ним...

— Да.

Глаза Маккоя были полны ужаса, и вдруг Чарльз понял, что Хэнк на грани панической атаки. Ему захотелось сжать ладонью звериную лапищу и успокоить его, но Хэнк убрал руку со стола и мёртвым голосом сказал:

— Я сделал всё, что мог.

— Я знаю, Хэнк.

— Эта школа дорога мне. Я... я пытался поговорить, хотел достучаться, но...

— Не стоило.

— Но они не верят, они думают, что ты ополчился против человечества, что ты — монстр...

Хэнк вдруг прямо посмотрел Чарльзу в глаза и с униженной надеждой спросил:

— Ты ведь не монстр?

Чарльз чувствовал жуткую, сосущую жалость к нему, но не мог ничего изменить.

— Ты переоцениваешь меня, Хэнк. Столько лет эволюции, столько усилий, единичный случай на миллиарды — и всё ради моего одобрения?

Из бумажника Чарльз вытащил десять долларов и положил на столик, затем встал и поправил пиджак.

— Ты не сказал, где мне искать Ороро.

— Нигде, — выдавил Хэнк. — Ты это заслужил.

Чарльз гнал «Плимут» домой на предельной скорости, не ощущая ни дороги, ни руля, ни движения. Поставив машину в гараж, вошёл в дом, не заметив ни всеобщей тишины, ни отсутствия галдящих подростков. За окнами сгущались сумерки, принося головную боль. Чарльз вошёл в свой кабинет и застыл на пороге — около стола стоял Леншерр, сгорбившись, как старик, и разглядывал листок в своих руках. Чарльз пробежался взглядом по столу — лежит распечатанный конверт.

— Они забрали лицензию, — сухо сказал Эрик. —  Срочное постановление.

Леншерр поднял голову. Взгляд выстрелил, как ружьё. Чарльз подумал, что должен схватиться за сердце, но не чувствовал ничего — только взгляд и тиканье часов у стены.

— Чарльз, школу придётся закрыть. Чарльз?..


	6. Chapter 6

**Часть 6. Любовь.**

 

Сидели перед ним, степенные, как стулья: три женщины, облачённые в одинаковые костюмы — белые блузки, синие пиджаки, вторичные юбки не выше колена. Справа от дам на четвёртом кресле притулился изношенный мужичонка в костюме-тройке. На нём очки с расшатанными дужками. С лица не сходит астматическая серость.

— Профессор Ксавье, — сказала одна из дам, — наше решение не изменится. На что вы рассчитываете, явившись сюда с улицы? Вы умный человек, всё должны понимать.

Он захотел закурить и пожалел, что оставил трубку дома. Запоздало спохватился — конечно, здесь курить нельзя.

— Профессор, уверяем вас, мы полностью ознакомлены с делом, и наше решение о том, чтобы отозвать лицензию, продиктовано соображениями безопасности...

На стене за спинами достопочтенных дам методично тикали пластмассовые дешёвые часы. Будь Чарльз здесь хозяином, он не допустил бы даже возможности покупки такого хлама.

— Вы вообще слушаете?

— Я кое-что не понял, — сказал Чарльз. — О чьей безопасности вы заботитесь?

Посмотрели на него, как на умалишённого. Он понял, что спросил что-то не то.

— О безопасности детей, — сказала крайняя слева дама. — Конечно, мы заботимся о детях, что ещё нас может волновать?

— А я уж было решил, что вы переживаете о качестве образования.

Глаза по ту сторону стола стали круглыми, как монеты.

— Извините, — сказал Чарльз. — Я забыл сказать, что школа в любой момент может пройти квалификационный экзамен. Любой преподаватель или я лично. В ком конкретно вы сомневаетесь?

Переглянулись — достаточно быстро, чтобы этого не заметил «человек с улицы», и слишком медленно, чтобы этого не успел отследить Чарльз. Он слышал, как под столом скрипнул чей-то низкий квадратный каблук.

— Внесём ясность, — сказала пожилая леди в центре. Отеческий голос выдаёт старшую сотрудницу. — Ваша квалификация не имеет отношения к делу. Мы собрались здесь не затем, чтобы обсуждать ваши звания, профессор Ксавье.

— Прекрасно, — сказал Чарльз. — Значит, высокое качество образования в моей школе не вызывает у вас сомнений?

Взгляд у дамы цепкий, как бульдожья челюсть.

— Мне кажется, — вкрадчиво сказала она, — что вы просто морочите комиссии голову.

— Я не стал бы и пытаться, мэм.

— Не перебивайте. Мы все взрослые люди и понимаем, почему у вас появились проблемы с лицензией.

—Именно поэтому я и пришёл. Был бы признателен, если бы вы объяснили причину мне.

По бульдожьему лицу женщины прошла короткая рябь, растянувша дряблую кожу вокруг рта.

— Причина в том, профессор, что наша комиссия не может допустить, чтобы преступники и их пособники занимались воспитанием наших детей.

Чарльз моргнул.

— Вот как.

— Да, профессор, всё именно так. Многие матери согласятся с нами.

Чарльз молчал почти минуту. Она тоже не открывала рот — ждала, когда он выдавит хоть одно слово.

— Какие матери, мэм?

— Прошу прощения?

— Мы работаем с детьми-мутантами. Нам нет аналогов.

— Комиссии сообщили об этом.

— Многие матери детей, с которыми мы работаем, были рады избавиться от отпрысков на неопределённый срок. Можно понять. Когда в семье растёт ребёнок, способный поджигать всё вокруг, кто угодно захочет сдать его в спецшколу.

— На что вы намекаете?

— В моей школе сорок восемь несовершеннолетних студентов, из них одиннадцать сирот, девятнадцать — из неполных семей. Я знаком с каждой матерью каждого ребёнка, который учится в моей школе, при условии, что мать у него есть. Эти женщины будут не в восторге, если вы внезапно вернёте им неуравновешенных подростков, неспособных справиться со своими талантами. В моей школе эти дети в безопасности, их учат контролю и распределению ресурсов и обеспечивают блестящее общее образование. Их матери спокойно спят, пока школа в полном порядке. Если это необходимо, я готов собрать подписи этих женщин и положить вам на стол. Тогда вы вернёте мне лицензию?

Две женщины — крайняя слева и та, что справа, — синхронно поджали губы. Их подмывало уколоть Чарльза, но они не знали, чем. Что касается дамы в центре, то она улыбалась, разглядывала лацканы дорогого, ладно скроенного костюма, останавливая взгляд на белоснежном платке в кармане и чисто выбритом подбородке. Ей понравилось слышать, как этот богатый денди просит её о пощаде, и теперь она захотела узнать, каково это — увидеть, как он умоляет.

— Это всё очень увлекательно, — сказала она, не стирая с лица улыбки, — но никак не соотносится с причиной закрытия школы. Очень жаль, профессор. Вы производите впечатление человека, которому не наплевать на школу, но если бы это в действительности было так, мы бы здесь не собрались.

В ушах Чарльза звучало тиканье часов на стене и шорох юбки — дама скрестила ноги под столом.

— Видите ли, — продолжала она, в нужных местах делая ровные паузы, как печатная машинка. — Мы ничуть не сомневаемся в том, что ваша школа уникальна. Можно сказать, мы восхищаемся ею. Вы проделали большую работу.

— Благодарю, — сказал Чарльз и не услышал своего голоса. Дама тоже не услышала.

— Вы кажетесь зрелым, профессор, но поражаете меня детским отношением к вопросу. А дело в том, что нас крайне беспокоит... как бы вам сказать... моральный фон, в котором крутятся ваши ученики. Образование, безусловно, важно, но образование может дать любая школа. Ну, взять хотя бы эту, государственную, в пяти милях отсюда...

— Стонтон, — бесцветно подсказал мужчина в очках, первый раз проявив признаки жизни.

— Да, верно. Так вот, профессор... Комиссия прекрасно осведомлена о последних событиях. Мы знаем о том, что у вас происходит, и не можем не отреагировать, когда такое...

— Что у меня происходит?

— Вы укрываете преступника, конечно. Прямо в вашей же замечательной школе. Комиссия постановила, что такую обстановку нельзя назвать благотворной.

— Мне не выдвинуто никаких обвинений.

— Ну, не будьте же таким бюрократом, вы ведь ещё молоды.... Сколько вам лет, сорок? Сущие копейки... Мы хотим сказать, что в свете имеющейся у нас информации комиссия имела полное право отозвать лицензию. Что она и сделала.

Мысли в голове Чарльза складывались туго и скрипели, как несмазанные петли.

— Это причины? Слухи о том, что я пособник преступника?

Вдруг она улыбнулась ещё шире, и Чарльз понял: сейчас будет главный козырь.

— Профессор Ксавье, не вынуждайте же нас переходить к обсуждению вашего... хм... морального облика. Комиссия выше этого.

— Моего что, простите?

— Я говорю о пагубных пристрастиях, профессор. Из уважения к вам мы не делаем никаких громких заявлений. Представьте, какой был бы скандал: руководитель богатой частной школы для одарённых подростков, укрывающий преступника в стенах учебного заведения, и вдобавок одержимый содомией... Вы хоть понимаете, что за этим последует?

Она смотрела в его лицо с жадностью, ожидая увидеть отблеск боли. Она искала боль, боль была нужна, чтобы продолжать разговор. Но Чарльз не чувствовал никакой боли.

Странно: он думал, что всё рухнет ему на голову, но, когда в мире не поменялось ничего.

Чарльз смотрел на даму, а она на него. Сердце под пиджаком не колотилось и не замедлялось — стучало в привычном спокойном ритме, точно зная, что ему некуда спешить.

— Я должен спросить вас, — сказал Чарльз, — как, по-вашему, мои пристрастия могут относиться к делу?

— О, я абсолютно уверена, что общественность против того, чтобы люди с вашими наклонностями имели доступ к воспитанию.

— А в чём дело? В том, что я занимаюсь сексом с мужчиной?

— Профессор, я не хотела бы...

— ...называть вещи своими именами?

—Общеизвестно, что содомиты, профессор Ксавье, — это сомнительная компания для детей. Ваши связи с мистером Леншерром плохо влияют на юные умы.

— Не вижу никакой связи. Я ведь сплю с мистером Леншерром, а не с детьми.

Помощницы дамы вздрогнули. Одна из них задохнулась, а мужчина в очках проснулся и протянул:

— Да что вы себе позволяете?

Губы женщины справа скривились от несдерживаемого презрения. Её коллега смотрела на Чарльза, как на неопасное, но мерзкое насекомое, — во взгляде смешивались ненависть и иррациональный страх. Самая главная дама выглядела так, будто всё ещё улыбалась, хотя улыбка давно потухла на дряблом лице. Возможно, улыбки не было вовсе — только её бледная тень.

Слыша гул голосов, похожий на шум пчелиного роя, Чарльз поймал себя на мысли: а люди ли это?.. Напрягшись, он смог бы разглядеть щербатую стену сквозь их иллюзорные гневные тела.

Он заставил себя думать о том, о чём они толкуют: содомия — вот корень всех зол. «Содомия!» — кричали они так, будто слово могло быть топором, занесённым над жертвой. Они повторяли его снова и снова, пережёвывая содомию, как жвачку, давно потерявшую вкус. Чарльз видел, как движутся их челюсти, с восторгом изрыгая клеймо.

Нет, сказал он себе. Хватит. Остановись и не делай этого, не лезь, Чарльз, ты же давал зарок...

Ксавье, ты так давно не лез ни к кому в мозги!

— Сексуальная распущенность, — рявкнула дама справа. Изо рта вылетела капля слюны и застыла на столешнице. — Вы понимаете, к чему всё это приведёт?!

Он посмотрел ей в глаза и вздрогнул. Оттуда, скалясь тёмной ухмылкой, в ответ глядела глянцевая пустота.

Моргнул. Пустота развеялась.

Эта женщина... погодите... Маргарет. Тридцать девять лет, но выглядит чуть за пятьдесят. Носит утягивающие чулки из эластичного материала, чтобы хоть как-то бороться с варикозом, который совсем не даёт жить. Последний раз покупала себе бельё три года назад на сезонной распродаже — белые хлопковые трусы на резинке, легко стирать и не жалко выбросить. Восемь лет назад за ней ухаживал моложавый мужчина в фетровой шляпе по имени Джек. В тот год Маргарет носила чудесное приталенное пальто и чёрные перчатки. Однажды они смотрели «Вестсайдскую историю» в кинотеатре на сто шестой улице. На финальных сценах он обнял её за плечо и забрался рукой под блузку, прикоснувшись к ключицам. Она вспыхнула, встала с места и вышла. Конечно, у неё были связи с мужчинами — раньше, ещё до Джека, но она так наивно верила, что Джек окажется другим.

«А что ты хотела, — фыркнула мать, наблюдая за отчаянными рыданиями в подушку, — все мужчины одержимы пошлостью. Мы для них — лакомый кусок для утех. Детка, он просто тебя не заслужил».

Маргарет так и не вышла замуж.

— И этот человек просит нас о помиловании? — резко встряла женщина слева.

Чарльз не хотел смотреть на неё. Но посмотрел. Сказал себе: начал — имей смелость закончить. Ты должен это перенести.

Её звали Амандой Пирпл. Двадцать лет подряд работала учителем английской литературы в пригородной школе. Дети ненавидят её за визгливый голос, истерические манеры и пуританство; в прежние времена безропотно сносили все её поучения, но сексуальная революция в щепки разрушила дисциплину. Коллеги уважают Аманду или хотя бы делали вид. О миссис Пирпл говорят, что такие, как она, всех пересидят. Ей платили зарплату, не изменившуюся ни на цент за последние пятнадцать лет. Миссис Пирпл не жаловалась, потому что знала: деньги не имеют значения, когда ты искренне служишь идеалам. Она не хотела зарабатывать слишком мало и слишком много, тщательно соблюдая рамки приличия. Воспитание миссис Пирпл, выдержанное в строгом католическом духе, гласило, что женщине не следует бежать впереди паровоза. Женщина — хранительница очага и воспитательница детей. Карьера — удел мужчин.

Муж миссис Пирпл, Дилан Пирпл, сидел рядом с ней, безучастным взглядом разглядывая свои длиннопалые паучьи руки. Расшатанные очки слетали с острого носа при малейшем движении. Он хотел казаться заинтересованным, но в действительности его давно не волновало ничего. В молодости мистер Пирпл был чахоточным и трогательным; ему нравились женщины сильные, властные, с зазывными крутыми бёдрами и волнующим приоткрытым ртом — такие, как мать. Даже сейчас помнил материн взгляд, мечущий молнии. Когда мистеру Пирплу было четырнадцать, мать застукала его за мастурбацией на провокационную фотографию знаменитой модели Бетти Пейдж. Снимок — несусветная редкость, настоящая бомба — подмигивая, гологрудая Бетти в шапке Санта-Клауса вешает рождественские украшения на ёлку. Снимок появился в январском «Плейбое» и был объектом вожделения каждого дворового пацана, но достался лишь Дилану Пирплу. За это мать отхлестала его розгами, а снимок сожгла в камине. Когда прутья со свистом рассекали воздух, чтобы ударить по ягодицам, мистер Пирпл истошно кричал, чувствуя, как вставший член болезненно упирается в обивку дивана.

С тех пор боль приходила к мистеру Пирплу не одна — её дополняло возбуждение.

Когда мистер Пирпл вырос и женился на миссис Пирпл, он предпринял попытку отдать сексуальную власть ей в руки. Но миссис Пирпл командовала только в быту; в постели она умела лишь терпеть, крепко сцепив зубы. Вяло двигая бёдрами и вглядываясь в её суровое лицо, он чувствовал, что за мысли вертятся в её голове: когда же ты слезешь с меня наконец, мерзкое животное, что тебе опять от меня нужно...

После прихода сексуальной революции он стал посещать закрытые сеансы в кинотеатрах, выбирая фильмы самых запретных категорий, но и это не помогло. Женщины на большом экране, густо накрасив губы, громко стонали и смело разводили белые худые ноги; в пустом зале мистер Пирпл неохотно тискал себя через ткань штанов, не находя в собственном теле никакого отклика. К сорока годам он стал импотентом и прекратил попытки.

Дама посередине... дама... Хелен Тандер, выросла в Чикаго конца двадцатых годов и часто терлась в мафиозных кругах; бандиты разных сортов трахали её по очереди, щедро задаривая шестнадцатилетнюю куколку мехами и безделушками. Хелен гордилась тем, что она не берёт за услуги деньги, а потому не является проституткой, и всем заявляла, что «просто без ума от находчивых мужчин». Когда Великая депрессия кончилась, Хелен опомнилась и пошла на курсы, а после попала секретаршей к небольшому боссу в Министерстве образования. Боссу понравились миловидность, красноречие, пухлый рот и неразборчивость в сексе. Босс был женат второй раз подряд и ставил на ноги четырёх прелестных кудрявых детей.

— ...это аморально, — припечатала Хелен Тандер, с бульдожьей ненавистью сверля лицо Чарльза. — Нам не о чем говорить.

Он был пьян. Взгляд с трудом фокусировался на лицах. Все сливались в нечто, чему нельзя подобрать названия. Встал, с резким скрипом отодвинув стул, боясь, что сейчас упадёт на колени и проблюется на пол умытого кабинета с пластмассовыми часами на стене.

— Одумались, профессор? — холодно спросила миссис Пирпл, победно переглянувшись с мужем. Мистер Пирпл ничем ей не ответил.

Чарльз уронил стул на пол и сказал:

— Изв-вините.

Затем через силу выпрямился, забрал свой портфель и, запинаясь, вышел в холодный коридор.

 

* * *

 

За милю от дома он потерял управление и врезался в столб, в последнюю секунду затормозив. Шины взвизгнули, раздался звон разбитой фары. Он торчал в машине, уронив голову на руль, не найдя в себе силы развернуть «Плимут» и снова нажать на газ. Сумерки колотились в стёкла. Чарльз сидел час или два, наблюдая, как по шоссе изредка пролетают посторонние автомобили, спешащие по своим делам.

Думал о чём-то, о чём не хотел думать, складывая происходящее в логическую цепочку. Он противился объяснению, отвергал его и хотел курить; это не помогало.

Вот как всё это называется, думал Чарльз Ксавье, сжимая твёрдыми руками руль. Вот в чём причина.

Секс.

Секс, секс — как фабула всего сущего, как кривое зеркало, в котором отражаются лица, тут и там расходясь по швам. Секс, ставший мерой жизни, знаний, политических взглядов; секс, превратившийся в постыдное клеймо и виноватую похоть; секс, который отчаянно ищет оправдания самому себе.

В какой-то момент, — думал Чарльз, заставляя себя соображать, — тело стало тем, что следует клеймить, позорить, убивать и стыдить. Все говорили, что время средневековья с его отчаянной жаждой умерщвления плоти уже прошло. Но оно не прошло. Оно осталось, превратившись из фанатичной теории в многоликое глубинное чудовище, поднимающее голову в каждом мнимо порядочном человеке.

Порядочные люди не заботятся ни о чём, что касается материальной сферы: неприлично думать о деньгах и удовольствиях, о хорошей еде и добротном доме, о любви к самому себе, о своей постели. Лучше трахнуться в подворотне с первым встречным, а потом говорить о великом духе, несовместимым с грешным телом, — всё лучше, чем просто любить секс.

В великом городе больше ничего не происходит.

Мысли в голове тикали, как бомба замедленного действия: вот за что они так меня ненавидят — не за мои слабости, не за мягкость, не за простодушие. Когда я гнулся, смиренно опускал голову и признавал поражение, они улыбались мне с нежностью гремучей змеи. Боль приводила этих людей в трепет.

Что до сегодняшнего дня — они ненавидят меня за силу.

Показалось, что сказал это вслух. Голос разлетелся по салону. Поднял голову и в ужасе уставился на освещённое фарами шоссе.

Содомит. Пособник преступника. Угроза обществу. Выродок на теле Земли. Эти люди назовут меня как угодно, лишь бы не признавать правду. В их глазах я ужасен не оттого, что низок, слаб или немощен — я ужасен, потому что просто люблю жить.

Люблю... В голове кто-то подмёл полы — не осталось ни мусоринки, ни пылинки.

Люблю своё дело и всё, с чем я связан, своих детей — единственных, что дала природа.

Люблю фамильный дом и комнаты в нём, каждую золочёную ручку, потемневшую от смены времён.

Люблю сад у этого дома, люблю город, к которому дом примыкает, и штат, и страну, пусть даже она не слишком усердствует в ответ.

Улыбка дёргает за края щёк — нет, никакой радости. Нервическая реакция, вот и всё. Курить хочется невыносимо. Может быть, он оставил в бардачке трубку?.. Нет, не оставил.

По консистенции сумерки стали густыми, как фермерская сметана. Когда дышишь, изо рта вырываются облачка пара и сквозь окошко уносятся в небо, точно как в детстве на подоконнике. Чарльз провёл по лицу и посмотрел на ладонь — почему-то казалось, что она сразу же станет пыльной.

Кожа была чистой, как после душа.

 

* * *

 

Рейвен ждала, закинув ногу на ногу. Чарльз уехал давным-давно и до сих пор не вернулся. Жаль. Она планировала важный разговор. Пустой кабинет нервировал. С каждой минутой одиночества уверенность в себе таяла. Мимо кабинета прошла стайка подростков, встревоженно переговариваясь вполголоса. Рейвен прислушалась.

— Жесть. Фигня какая-то — закрыть школу! Нет, хоть убейте, парни, — всё равно не поверю...

Нет, ничего интересного, обычный трёп взрывоопасных тинейджеров. Дети не вызывали у неё отторжения, даже наоборот: Рейвен нежно трепала по макушке каждого несмышлёныша, при условии, что он послушен и во всём повинуется старшим.

Любимчики Чарльза не повиновались — Китти, Бобби и многие, им подобные. Ей не за что было их любить. Сейчас все эти мелкие прихвостни напуганы, как кролики перед лицом удава. Удав — она.

Шаги подростков затихли. Вместо них раздались другие — размеренные, чёткие. Рейвен выпрямилась в кресле, чтобы быть во всеоружии. Дверь в кабинет открылась. Вошёл Леншерр.

Рейвен испустила еле слышный разочарованный вздох.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Хочу поговорить с Чарльзом.

— Чарльза нет в школе.

— И самой школы нет.

Он посмотрел на неё тем особым взглядом, который заставляет сомневаться в собственном существовании. Что-то зашевелилось в душе, неуютное и холодное. Ещё недавно Рейвен была уверена, что существует.

— Можешь поговорить со мной.

Леншерр по-солдатски встал около стола — ни дать ни взять стражник, охраняющий покои короля.

— С тобой? С чего ради?

— С этого дня я управляю всеми делами школы.

— Управляешь чем? — переспросила Рейвен. — Школы скоро не будет. И никаких дел — тоже.

— Для тебя школы не будет. Для других — будет.

Рейвен стрельнула в него колким взглядом — таким, которого мужчины всегда чурались, как огня. Леншерр и бровью не повёл.

— Мне нужно поговорить именно с Чарльзом.

— Я представляю Чарльза.

Её подмывало поддеть, и шанс предоставился.

— Тебе не говорили, что строить карьеру через постель — это аморально?

Он не дрогнул — выдержал. Лицо разве что потемнело. Впрочем, Леншерр не мастак выражать эмоции. Какой он стал сухой и жёсткий — трудно поверить, что когда-то она хотела его, как подарок на Рождество.

— Не утруждайся вступлениями. Либо озвучишь проблему мне, либо никому.

— Какая наглость.

— Да.

— Думаешь, я стану обсуждать свои личные дела с тобой?

— Ну, когда-то ты и ноги передо мной раздвинуть не гнушалась, а теперь и слово боишься сказать.

Она вспыхнула так, словно получила пощёчину, и начала подниматься с кресла.

— Успокойся. Я уже всё забыл. Так что там с твоей проблемой?

Рейвен снова села — колени дрожали.

— Я хочу половину школы.

Сказала громко и с вызовом — хотела, чтобы тон был властный, но получился вызывающим.

— Половину, — повторила Рейвен. — Она моя по праву. Я выросла в этом доме, здесь прошло моё детство, я участвовала в создании школы, я... я ему сестра, а значит — я вторая наследница состояния...

Запоздало поняла, что слова звучат как оправдания, и захлопнула рот.

— Ну и зачем?

— Чего?

— Зачем тебе школа, — пояснил Леншерр. — Просто из интереса: что ты будешь с ней делать?

— Какое тебе дело? Главное, что половина моя.

— Могла бы денег попросить, если очень хочется. Чисто гипотетически: во сколько ты оцениваешь своё детство? Десять тысяч?

— Как ты смеешь...

— Что, пятнадцать?

Кровь прилила к лицу. Синяя кожа стала отливать багрянцем.

— Это не смешно.

— Не смешно то, что у тебя нет чувства юмора. Но всё равно не знаю, зачем тебе школа.

— Я не могу допустить, чтобы Чарльз и ты... с вашей мерзостью или чем вы там занимаетесь...

— Ах, о морали заботишься. Умница какая.

— Оставь этот тон.

— Оставь претензии — и я оставлю тон.

Раньше она думала, что ненавидит Чарльза, но теперь ясно чувствовала: вся ненависть направлена к Леншерру, вечно — к нему одному.

— Даю сутки. На столе бумаги. Пусть Чарльз подпишет их, или я обращусь в суд.

— Кто велел тебе это — Галлахер? Маккой?

— Причем тут Маккой? Это мой дом. Моя школа. У меня есть право...

— Ради всего святого, не надо юлить. Скажи прямо — кто надоумил и что пообещали. Мы оба понимаем, что сама ты так не обнаглеешь — ты, разумеется, скандальна, но не настолько глупа, чтобы действовать без покровителя. Сдай мне имя, и сможешь уйти отсюда с миром.

— Уйти?

Она очень сильно сжала подлокотник кресла — костяшки стали белыми, как мел.

— Ты что, осёл? Не слышишь меня? Я эту школу разберу по кирпичам, тебе ясно? Я здесь хозяйка, я, а ты — утеха для Чарльза. Член на ножках, и не больше, понял?

В подлокотник рядом с запястьем вонзилось металлическое перо от ручки. Впилось глубоко, в миллиметрах от кожи.

— Закрой свой рот, солнышко, — ласково сказал Леншерр. — Просто закрой рот.

И вдруг — Чарльз.

Прислонившись к косяку, он несколько секунд наблюдал эту отвратительную сцену: растрёпанную взъяренную Рейвен, опасно спокойного Эрика, звенящую тишину комнаты и ненависть, распылённую, как пестицид.

Потребовалась минута, чтобы прийти в себя. Он очнулся, как после сна, закрыл за собой дверь и сел за стол. Леншерр следил за ним взглядом, не меняя позы.

— Ты всё понял, Чарльз? — спросила Рейвен. — Или мне повторить?

— Я понял.

— Видишь, на что ты вынуждаешь меня пойти со своими выходками. Всё могло сложиться иначе. Чем тебя не устраивала наша жизнь? Всё было хорошо, пока не появился этот ублюдок. Пока ты его сюда не привёл.

От дальнейших действий Эрика остановил лёгкий жест Чарльза — мол, подожди, не лезь.

— Я всего-то и хотела, чтобы ты любил меня.

— За что?

Она ждала этого вопроса. Однажды он уже спрашивал, и теперь она знала ответ. Рейвен выпрямилась, похорошела, победно засияла ухмылкой.

— Если бы ты был нормальным человеком, а не таким, как есть, то знал бы, что любят не за что-то, а вопреки.

— Вы, паразиты, питаетесь мыслью, что истинная и прекрасная любовь должна быть незаслуженной, — холодно сказал Эрик. — Жертвенной, полученной ни за что. Для такой любви нет необходимости утруждаться. Можно оставаться ничем и никем, а вокруг будет ходить братик и нежно тебя любить.

— Нет, ну уже ни в какие ворота... Чарльз, если в тебе осталось хоть что-нибудь святое, сделай с ним что-нибудь. Твоя подстилка ни во что меня не ставит.

Чарльз откинулся на спинку стула, смотрел на неё изучающе. Взгляд испугал Рейвен — в нём не было ни чувства вины, ни теплоты, ни желания прислушаться. Это был взгляд учёного, занятого забавным исследованием.

— Ну же, скажи что-нибудь.

Он пожал плечами.

— Почему ты думаешь, что твоё мнение имеет вес?

— Потому что я твоя сестра! Это хоть что-нибудь значит для тебя?

— Нет.

— Ты не понимаешь, что говоришь.

— Понимаю. Факт того, что ты моя сестра, ничего не говорит о твоих качествах. Он говорит о том, что ты успешно скачешь на моей шее с самого детства и намереваешься делать это до самой смерти, не ударив палец о палец, а лишь побивая себя в грудь с криком о великом родстве.

— Чарльз, ты понимаешь, каково мне слышать такое? Это же... безнравственно, аморально, не могу поверить...

Он молча смотрел на неё, не мигая. Голос Рейвен затихал. С ужасом она поняла, что он не реагирует на упрёки. Обвинения повисали в воздухе. Чарльз не покорялся, но самое страшное — не спорил.

Будто её мнение и впрямь ничего не значило.

— В конце концов, просто мерзко! — вскрикнула она в отчаянии, с трудом соображая, что говорит. — Ты хоть можешь понять, во что втянул школу и всех нас? В свои игрища с этим моральным уродом? Представлять не хочу, что вас связывает, мне это просто противно, и будет противно любому нормальному человеку. Никто не примет тебя таким.

Чарльз повертел в руках ручку без пера.

— Я не нуждаюсь.

— О, Чарльз, не нужно делать вид, что ты так самостоятелен. Все нуждаются в признании. Раньше ты понимал, что помощь необходима, а теперь от всего отказываешься. Что с тобой станет, если всё потеряешь? Тебе никто не поможет. Как ты собираешься жить с этим уродом, если у вас даже нет... если государство... общество не даст шанса таким, как ты.

— Мне не нужен шанс общества, — сказал Чарльз. — Неинтересно спрашивать у общества разрешения, с кем спать и кого любить.

Вдруг она вздрогнула и переспросила:

— Любить?..

Леншерр впервые за время разговора улыбнулся. Но не ей. Чарльзу.

— Господи... Я даже не представляла, что всё настолько плохо, что ты решил, будто ваши потрахушки... — она всхлипнула от нервного смеха, — словно они что-то значат. Думала, ты просто спишь с ним, а ты, оказывается, ещё и придаёшь смысл этому?

— Конечно.

— Открой глаза!

— Ты не поймёшь. Твой взгляд на мир предполагает, что чувства и  действия автономны друг от друга, что они существуют сами по себе: тело порочно, чувства чисты и прекрасны, а разум — бездушная машина. Секс, согласно такой логике, является низким животным инстинктом, удовлетворяющим природную потребность, и не больше того. Разделение между сексом и чувством практикуют либо животные, либо шлюхи. Но я не склонен к нему. Действия моего тела — это действия ума и сердца, и наоборот. Ответ — да, я придаю сексу смысл и не вижу ничего постыдного. Проследила логику?

Она моргнула и сказала:

— Так вот в чём ты хочешь меня убедить.

— Я ни в чём не хочу тебя убеждать.

Она перевела взгляд на Леншерра. Посмотрела тупо, как глубоководная рыба.

— Ты это с ним сделал.

— Пойдём, — сказал Эрик. — Я провожу.

Она вновь взглянула на Чарльза — искала в лице огонёк, смутную весточку, лёгкий шлейф печали... Нет, ничего. Взгляд отсутствующий, никакой жалости в нём нет.

— Гонишь меня из моего дома?

— Обратись в суд, — сказал Леншерр. — Ты вроде бы хотела пятнадцать минут назад. Там расскажут, чей это дом и какие у тебя на него права.

— Чарльз, ты позволишь ему выгнать меня?

Брат смотрел на неё, как смотрят на чужую скандальную женщину, устроившую истерику в гостях. Неожиданно она поняла, что просчиталась глупо и по-бабьи, просчиталась, не взяв в расчёт главный элемент.

— Чарльз... не горячись... мы поспешили...

Он отвернулся к окну.

Растерянная, она цеплялась взглядом за его одежду и стол, глупые бумаги, шторы, пыльные ковры — за все глупости, что казались ей незначительными, мелкими, наскучившими, как старые платья... Оказалось — кроме них, у Рейвен не было ничего.

— Значит, так ты со мной поступишь? Выставишь в таком состоянии на улицу? Оставишь голой, нищей и голодной?

— Я оставлю тебя такой, какой ты была без меня.

Леншерр взял её под локоть и механически вывел в коридор.

 

* * *

 

Контроль кончился.  Не было никакого контроля. Он его придумал, чтобы было не так страшно жить.

Из кабинета он ушёл в спальню, не включая свет, сел в кресло и принялся ждать.

Прошло пять минут, потом десять. Чарльз перестал считать. Сгущённые сумерки обратились в ночную безлунную дымь. Туман окутал сад и норовил пробраться в комнату сквозь окно. Из сада нёсся слабый запах кустов жимолости.

Кусты давным-давно бесплодны: ягоды отцвели лет пятнадцать назад и больше не появлялись, но сколько их было в детстве. Кислые, синие, блестящие капли на ладонях, слизываешь – и язык становится голубым. Иногда набрасывались вместе с друзьями и за полчаса начисто объедали огромный куст… Впрочем, нет, брешешь – не было у тебя в детстве друзей. Только Рейвен, а она жимолость не любила – синий цвет раздражал до невроза.

Друзей не водилось, потому что не выносил дураков. Не знал, о чём разговаривать с идиотами. Потом, уже повзрослев, узнал. И как-то приноровился…

Это было так давно.

Чарльз не мог разобрать, заснул он или ещё нет. Пожалуй, нет. Вот прозвонили дедовы часы в коридоре: бом, бом, бом... Двенадцать ударов, затем краткосрочная тишина. За тишиной последовал шорох шагов, дверь приоткрылась, вошёл Леншерр.

Чарльз смотрел, как жёлтый свет из коридора облизывает его сухопарую фигуру в проёме: несколько чётких линий, соединённых опорными точками, как в детских книжках. Леншерр выдохнул сквозь зубы.

— Ну что, наигрался в честность?

Чарльз промолчал, ожидая взрыва. Леншерр аккуратно закрыл дверь, дошёл до столика, включил ночник. У него бледное и злое лицо. Чарльз смотрел, с трудом борясь с щемящей нежностью в груди.

— До того, как явилась эта сука, я собирался отправить студентов по домам, но твоя драгоценная Прайд устроила тут филиал ада. Ужасная девица — невоспитанная, дерзкая, без царя в голове.

— В её возрасте ты был таким же.

— Чарльз, ты не знал меня в её возрасте.

— Я знаю тебя сейчас.

Если присмотреться, можно заметить, что левая щека Эрика чуть подрагивает от напряжения. Он пропустил слова Чарльза, взял себя в руки и заговорил вновь:

— Поэтому по домам отправились только младшие. Все, кто старше двенадцати, остались в доме. Поздравляю, теперь ты настоящий аристократ — у тебя шестнадцать садовников, каждый из которых работает аж четыре часа в день.

— Это Китти придумала?

— Надо полагать. К слову о деньгах — по всему выходит, что сегодня-завтра на нас свалится налоговая. Я не нашёл никаких деклараций — Монро или не готовила их, или забрала с собой, или сожгла в камине. Ставлю на камин.

— Могла быть просто ошибка.

— Сам-то в это веришь?

— Нет.

— Тогда помолчи и не лезь.

Чарльз вдруг понял, что сегодня сделал бы что угодно, если бы Эрик попросил. Но Эрик не просил.

— Как всё прошло? — спросил Эрик.

— Не будем об этом.

На лбу Леншерра проступила синяя жилка.

— Если бы ты позволил мне...

— Я сказал нет. Не сейчас. Ещё есть выход.

— Как ты себе его представляешь?

Голос стал убийственно тихим, едва живым — Леншерр очень старался не сорваться.

— Хочешь пойти к ним с повинной, каяться в грехах и молить о том, чтобы они разрешили тебе жить?

— Не хочу.

— Что тогда?

— Есть принцип свободной воли.

— У кого? У агента Галлахера, исполняющего поручения? Или у тех, кто даёт ему эти поручения? Какие красивые слова ты говоришь об этих существах, лишившихся человеческого облика: свободная воля... Гадаю, где ты этого нахватался. Может быть, ты подглядел свободную волю у Рейвен, охотно подстилающейся под каждого, кто об этом намекнёт? Или у Ороро Монро, готовой подставить тебя перед законом, потому что ты не забился под её каблук? А Хэнк Маккой? Как тебе кажется, он ещё помнит, что такое воля, или это слово превратилось для него в один из ораторских спичей, изрекаемых на вечеринках в поддержку сенаторов?

На столике рядом с креслом лежали счета, обёртка из-под конфеты, чек с автозаправки, ключи от машины и очки для чтения. Внутри головы воцарился ровный спокойный гул. Он нарастал. Чарльз смотрел на фантики, думая о… о чём?

О чём-то думая, наверное.

— Твоя беда в том, что ты меришь этих людей по себе. Приписываешь им действия, которые совершил бы сам, мораль, которой руководствуешься сам, и свободную волю, которая есть у тебя. Бред. Эти люди не равны тебе. Можешь это понять?

Чарльз опустил руку на подлокотник и погладил ладонью обивку кресла. За последние лет десять в комнате ничего не поменялось: никто не сменил шторы, не передвинул кровать, не поставил на каминную полку фарфоровую собачку. Всё как-то потускнело, запылилось... Или кажется?

Можно закрыть глаза и представить, что тебе едва за тридцать, и ты только-только решился открыть школу. Работаешь с утра до ночи, бегаешь по этажам безумный и счастливый, ешь с ребяческим аппетитом и живёшь отчаянно, как раковый больной. Спишь часа четыре. Спал бы больше, если бы не секс, и секс такой же, как всё остальное, — изматывающая сумасшедшая дичь. Старые знакомые хором говорят: «Чарльз, тебе просто нужно жениться». Остепенись, Чарльз. Успокойся.

А ты не успокаиваешься. Ты — с Эриком. В тёмной спальне. До изнеможения. Губы пересыхают и трескаются. На прикроватной тумбе всегда стоит графин с водой. Под утро простыни можно выжимать от пота. Шторы задёрнуты. Сюда, как в инфекционную палату, нельзя никого пускать. В голове поселились помехи, тело искрит от напряжения.

Жить хорошо, но по утрам хочется умереть: просыпаешься в комнате, насквозь пропахшей сексом, и рядом никого нет. Тишина. Полощутся шторы. Цветастый рисуночек на поблекших обоях.

Никого. Так и должно быть. Вот твоё кредо, и в теории оно должно тебя утешать.

Под потолком орудует безобидный домовой паук, трудолюбиво выплетая узор паутины.

— Чарльз, ты слышишь меня?

— Да, слышу.

— Что ты намерен делать?

— Ради школы? Да что угодно, — сказал Чарльз. — Хотят, чтобы я бегал по кабинетам, — буду бегать. Хотят, чтобы собирал бумажки, — соберу. Хотят, чтобы я кинулся в ноги сенатору, — кинусь.

— Как Хэнк Маккой?..

— Как Хэнк Маккой.

Леншерр обмяк, съехав вниз по стене. Чарльз отрешённо смотрел на его растопыренные пальцы, теребящие ворс ковра. От каждого движения в воздух взмывают клубы пыли и оседают снова, уверившись, что за пределами ковра делать нечего.

Мелко, скучно живём — вымаливая пощады у соседей, отчаянно подстраиваясь друг под друга, боясь прогневать — боже, кого? Кредитная система добралась до кровеносной.

Куда ни глянь, вокруг всё то же — жизни, прожитые в страхе, люди с глазами на затылке и без глаз на лице, существа с именами, но без заглавных букв. Не простые люди, нет — сложные, витиеватые, трясущиеся над слухами. Беспокоящиеся о ком угодно, только не о себе.

Беспокоиться о личном — стыдный удел. Надо переживать за всеобщее.

Эрик верно говорил однажды: всеобщее значит ничьё.

— Чарльз? — позвали его издалека. Он всё чувствовал смутно, сквозь белую пелену.

Кто-то прикоснулся губами ко лбу. Эрик.

— Ты весь холодный. Пойдём в душ.

Потянули за руку, стало больно локтю.

— Пойдём, я сказал! Полегчает... Давай, вставай... Чарльз, да ты что?

Он не знал — что. Знал только, что всё скверно. Боль течёт вдоль позвоночника, а воздух впитывает воду, булькающую в теле. Туман, как жадный пёс, слизывает влагу из уголков глаз. Под веками сухая песчаная пустыня, и внутри головы — тоже.

Всё стало светлым и белым. Ванная. Эрик быстро снял с него пиджак и галстук; остальное снимал долго, аккуратно, терзая вереницу округлых пуговиц, щелчком пальцев расстёгивая ширинку и стягивая тряпьё на кафельный пол.

Старая ванна. Безжизненная белизна фаянса, позолоченные ручки. От матери на полочках остались давно ссохшиеся масла, баночки, покрытые пылью, духи, выветрившиеся, с нелепым разбрызгивателем лилового цвета. До сих пор висят зеркала, в которых отражалось её лицо, – вычурные, нелепые, с облупившейся позолотой. Безвкусица конца прошлого века во всей своей непобедимой красе. Теперь этот китч зовут благородным словом «классика».

В поисках мыла Леншерр сгреб все мелочи в угол, как сгребают мусор со стола.

Чарльза втолкнули в ванну, затем Леншерр поднёс руку к крану и, не прикасаясь к ручке, повёл запястьем. Хлынул промозглый душ.

Забавно, подумал Чарльз. Столько лет я спаян с этим невротиком, так давно привязан к нему, столько пережил, столько о нём узнал — но понятия не имел, что именно этим жестом он обычно открывает кран.

А ложку он как держит? Купюры в портмоне — одной стороной или как попало? Тарелки в ряд ставит? Бельё ровно сворачивает?  Тюбик с пастой с конца выдавливает или с начала?

Знаю о нём всё и ни черта не знаю.

Холодно — зуб на зуб на попадает.

— Отойди, — приказал Эрик. — Вода нагревается не сразу.

И правда: греется, греется потихоньку, стучит тёплыми каплями по ступням. Трубы дома, как суставы подагрического старика, давно дышат на ладан.

— Трясёшься весь. Наверняка сосуды ни к чёрту. Хоть бы к врачу сходил. Слышишь меня? Сходи завтра к врачу... Нагрелась? Нет, подожди, проверю сам. Слышишь меня? Терпи, погоди минутку... Сейчас пройдёт.

От воды исходит нежный густой пар и обволакивает сутулую спину в водолазке. Спина в пару подрагивает. Шум воды.

— Ты как Харон.

— Кто?

— Харон, Харон... Возит души умерших через реку Стикс.

— Оставь эти глупости. И про Рейвен даже не думай. Вставай и грейся. Грейся, говорю.

Нет, он не Харон. Он хочет меня спасти, удивлённо подумал Чарльз. Все хотят спасти человечество, а он хочет спасти меня.

Он поймал Эрика за руку и притянул к себе, под струи душа. Одежда на Леншерре промокла, струи змеями поползли по лицу. Он отплёвывался от воды — вода заливала всё. Он пытался вырваться — Чарльз не пускал.

— Не дразни меня, — сказал он обессиленно, прижавшись лбом ко лбу. — Ты же знаешь: или я, или эти люди. Или всё человечество, или мы сами. Или секс, или не секс. Не играй со мной в полумеры, я так устал.

— Тише.

— Столько лет ждать! Иди к чертям, Чарли, сколько можно. Легче было сидеть в пластмассовой коробке и не видеть, что они с тобой делают. У меня было одно-единственное, чем я дорожил, а ты хочешь, чтобы я смотрел, как они это топчут. Как они жрут, прихлёбывая и чавкая, а я должен подавать салфетки к столу. В твоём мирке это гуманно, да?

— Мне так жаль.

— Да мне плевать. Я хочу, чтобы тебя не съели. Даже если ты вкусный... _особенно_ — если вкусный. Не говори, что тебе жаль, сделай — и всё.

— Всё будет хорошо.

— Ложь.

Ещё мгновение слово висело между ними — таяло...

— Ложь!

— Правда. Клянусь, — сказал Чарльз и поцеловал его в губы.

Целовались дико, долго, кусаясь и захлебываясь водой; тряпки на Леншерре пропитались, стали тяжёлыми, облепили тело, как вторая кожа. Чарльз ожесточенно рванул всё это вниз.

Как беспомощны голые люди — будь они сто раз красивы, совершенны, велики, но нагота всех делает жалкими. Голый человек — существо куцее, пустяковое. Смотреть не на что, а поди ж ты — взглянешь разок на тёмную поросль волос, жить уже невозможно. Только и бьётся в голове одно слово: хочу, хочу... Больная тяжесть внизу живота скручивается в узелок и пульсирует кровью. Чарльз оттягивает время, внутренне понимая: все, бесполезно, пропал. Тянет и тянет волынку беспокойных секунд, раскатывает свиток утекающих мгновений, дразнит время, которое никогда не вставало на их сторону.

Минута... ну, может, две... нет, дальше нельзя, не выдержим. Мокрая одежда лежит кучей на фаянсовом дне ванной, в клубах пара проступает бледное гибкое тело — измождённое, очень худое. Как будто кто-то проехался по коже безжалостной щёткой и счистил все следы былого благополучия. Теперь — только сухие мышцы и глубина морщин, мучительный изгиб тонкого рта, шероховатый жар кожи.

— Не налюбовался ещё?

— Нет.

Наконец — спальня. Всё та же, материна: о, эти пошлые львиные ножки кровати, скомканный балдахин, проеденный молью, пружины матраса, скрипящие от усталости. Чарльз прогнул Эрика в пояснице и навалился сверху, уткнулся носом между лопаток. Здесь так вкусно пахнет — свежим, терпким, важным — самим Эриком, наверное.

— Не кружи. Давай сразу.

Чарльз закрыл ему рот ладонью и лизнул основание шеи; чувствовал истерику.

Там, внизу, горячее и податливое, до одури тесное, такое тесное, что непонятно, как можно там поместиться… втиснуться… протолкнуться… У Леншерра на спине проступают мелкие капли пота вдоль позвоночника.

— Быстрее.

Ладно. Хватит. Нет сил. Хочется попасть в него, проникнуть. Так тесно, что тоже больно. Толкаешься вперёд, дальше и глубже, Эрик сдавленно выдыхает совсем по-юношески.

С этого ракурса он кажется полусвятым: изломанная, смиренная дерзость роднит с образами старинных фресок – ну, разве что на тех мученики молчали, а не содрогались в стонах.

\- Глу-у-убже, Чарли, ведь не рассыплюсь…

В голове — ни черта: ни гула, ни голосов, ни шороха. Так сходят с ума лет в шестнадцать, ну, хорошо, в семнадцать, но куда же лезть в сорок?

Куда-то несёт, кружит, кровать скрипит. Туман ещё чёртов и сад... Всё смешалось. Тянешь долго, торопишься ужасно, как заправский пьяница на вокзале. Спешишь, спешишь, летишь на кровати, дёргаешь на себя и насаживаешь на член, вокруг щекотно, жарко и хорошо. Эрик вдыхает сквозь сцепленные зубы, а потом, как загипнотизированный, стонет горлом... Да, как раньше... Раньше у него хорошо получалось — глубоко, тяжко, волнительно, очень тихо... Это возраст такой — раньше давно бы уже кончили.

А вот и оно... Как всегда — мгновенная волна, стук в ушах, повсюду звон, ходуном ходят ребра, дергаются косые мышцы живота, пульсирует яремная вена, рычат и всхлипывают связки. Кончаешь на спину, падаешь на постель — дышишь, дышишь... Он тоже дышит, через раз. Затем лениво поворачивается. Поправляет волосы на лбу — естественно, по-простецки.

Ждёшь, что он что-нибудь скажет. Молчит. Только смотрит странно: дикая смесь из тоски и блаженной неги.

— Не дрейфь. Прорвемся.

И засыпает. Крепко.

 

* * *

 

На людях она разговаривала с ним небрежно. Не холодно, наоборот — с отстранённым дружелюбием женщины, беседующей со случайным знакомым. Ничто в её манере не указывало на то, что этим утром она проснулась в его постели, встала, накинула простыню на плечи и скрылась за дверью ванной.

Ночью у них ничего не было — она приехала с вещами, была зла и охотно вымещала злость на нём. Он прощал. Было общее утро — незнакомое, очень странное, утро из какой-то чужой жизни, где чужой человек Хэнк Маккой завтракал вместе с любимой женщиной тостами с сыром и подливал ей кофе в покатую чашку.

Он закрыл глаза и вспомнил её всю: зубчатые плечи, длинные икры, багровые от воды волосы, кошачью благосклонность глаз. Рейвен щурит их, когда пьёт кофе. «Хэнк, не торопи меня, что, не видишь — я занята!»

Когда любимая женщина допила кофе, чужой человек Хэнк Маккой вызвал водителя. Они оделись.

— Помнишь, ты когда-то приглашал пожить у тебя? — легко сказала она, взбивая перед зеркалом медь волос. Он глупо застыл на месте.

— Помню.

— Тогда я перекантуюсь здесь недельку, пока всё не утрясётся.

Секунду он молчал, потом согласился, не разобравшись, что именно должно утрястись. Начиналась странная жизнь мужчины, живущего с женщиной. Он постарался не думать о самом главном: о том, что Рейвен бы не приехала, если бы Чарльз не выставил её со всеми вещами.

На десять утра у них была назначена встреча с сенатором в ресторанчике на Десятой авеню. По дороге забрали из отеля Ороро — как всегда, она была собранной и деловитой. Водитель-араб (Рейвен очень смешно пошутила о нём, но Хэнк не помнил, как) довёз их до ресторана и высадил.

На этом чужая жизнь кончилась, и началась своя — Рейвен сделала вид, что они толком и не знакомы.

За столиком ждал сенатор — дородный, пышущий здоровьем седовласый мужчина за шестьдесят. Рядом с ним сидела невзрачная тень в безликом костюме с иголочки. Сенатор встретил их широкой рафинированной улыбкой, но вставать с места не стал.

— Мисс Монро, мисс Даркхолм, вы хорошеете день ото дня.

— Бросьте, сенатор, вы льстите, — проворковала Рейвен и села на соседний стул.

— Позвольте представить вам агента Галлахера из ЦРУ.

Невзрачная тень оскалила мелкие зубы. Хэнк пожал ему руку и сел.

— Мы уже знакомы, — сказала Ороро грудным голосом.

— Правда? Приятное совпадение.

Подоспел официант — подтянутый, безразличный, с бесстрастной улыбкой на лице. Его не побеспокоили ни высокий статус гостей, ни синяя чешуя Рейвен, ни мохнатое туловище Хэнка. Он работал давно и ко всему привык. Все, кроме Хэнка, заказали кофе. Хэнк попросил минеральной воды — очень першило в горле.

— Я уже слышал о вашей беде, Рейвен, — сказал сенатор. — Сочувствую вам. Никто не знал, что ваш брат покажет себя с такой стороны.

От жалости Рейвен приободрилась.

— Я этого ожидала. Честно сказать, сенатор, этот человек уже давно потерял право называться моим братом. Он предал моё доверие и доверие многих других несправедливо обиженных людей. Он ничего для меня не значит.

Как во сне, Хэнк вспомнил давний разговор с нею: просил остаться на ночь, а она торопилась, норовила сбежать, говорила — Хэнк, нельзя, Чарльз заметит и осудит. Чарльз, Чарльз, яркое и единственное светило на тёмном высоком небе...

Принесли кофе.

— Уму непостижимо, — сказал сенатор, размешивая ложечкой сахар. Синхронный звон фарфора мигренью залился в уши. — Вам, наверное, пришлось нелегко.

— Так и есть. Я пыталась его убедить, но он рубанул с плеча. Ему ничем не помочь. Осталось смириться.

Столик маленький и неудобный. Мучаясь со своей громадной тушей, Хэнк всё время съезжал со стула. Никто не предложил пересесть, и Хэнк тоже не стал.

— Смириться? — переспросил сенатор. — Когда происходит такое? Вы, верно, голосуете за демократов, моя дорогая. Куда покатится страна, если мы станем смиряться с такими вещами?

Хэнк чувствовал, что разговор идёт о чём-то важном, но не знал, о чём.

— Послушайте, так нельзя, — продолжил сенатор с напором. — Вы сделали всё, как мы сказали? Пригрозили ему судом?

— Пригрозила всем, что ему дорого, — отрезала Рейвен. — Ему всё равно.

— Людям не всё равно. Таким, как он, — точно нет.

— Значит, вы ошиблись.

Сенатор цокнул языком и глотнул кофе.

— Вчера доложили, что Ксавье заявился в комиссию и попытался обжаловать решение о закрытии школы. Устроил там чёрте-что, а всё из-за этого террориста Леншерра. Кто-нибудь знает, с чего ради Ксавье так в это вцепился?

— Он спит с ним, — сухо сказал Галлахер.

— Что он с ним делает?

— Спит, спит. Вы разве не знали? Все уже знают. Он даже не подумал это скрывать.

Сенатор поставил чашку на блюдце и захохотал. Все терпеливо ждали, пока он отсмеется.

— Вот так номер, — сквозь смех сказал он и покачал головой. — Наш примерный профессор Ксавье... Да-а-а, даёт...

— Вам кажется это смешным? — неприязненно спросила Рейвен.

— Ну, милая моя, не хмурьте брови, отнеситесь к жизни к юмором: ваш полусвятой братец-педагог связался с преступником и оказался педерастом. Это ли не ирония?

— Он всегда таким был, — отрезала Мистик. — Но раньше у него хватало ума сидеть в тени.

— Должно быть, его изрядно всё достало.

— Не спрашивайте меня, я не знаю.

Повисла пауза — все глотнули кофе.

— Галлахер, — сказал сенатор, — что вы об этом думаете?

— Дело в том, что в какой-то степени я повинен в этом, — смиренно сказал Галлахер. — Я привлёк Ксавье к работе к Магнето. Мы надеялись, что он применит телепатию, но складывается ощущение, что Ксавье давно уже о ней позабыл.

— Это нам на руку, разве нет?

— В каком-то смысле.

— Пока профессор не включает эту свою машину и не лезет в чужие мозги, мы можем спокойно заниматься своими делами, — убеждённо сказал сенатор. Он пробежался взглядом вокруг стола, ища единомышленников, и неожиданно встретил тёплый взгляд Грозы. — Верно я говорю?

— Да. Хэнк, это ведь ты разработал Церебро?

— Я. Только вряд ли она сейчас работает. Давно не отлаживали.

— И пусть. Её стоило бы сломать, — буднично сказала Гроза. — Я собиралась это сделать, но торопилась и не успела.

— Ну, а документы-то вы уничтожили? — спросил Галлахер.

— Все до единого налоговые декларации, как мы и договаривались.

— Прекрасно.

— Видите, мы с мисс Даркхолм выполнили свою часть сделки — создали все условия для ваших дальнейших действий.

— Да, — сказал Галлахер, — это так, но...

— Не перебивайте. С вашего позволения, я напомню, а заодно просвещу Хэнка — ему ведь никто не сказал, не так ли?.. Итак, коротко о сути: поскольку суд над Магнето не проводился, и тюремное заключение было неправомочным, нет никакой возможности доказать, что Леншерр преступник. Номинально они оба — Ксавье и Леншерр — перед законом чисты. Но мы-то знаем, как обстоит дело. Факты говорят о том, что Леншерр представляет угрозу, а Ксавье под его влиянием становится неуправляемым. Нет нужды объяснять, что неуправляемый телепат и его дружок-металлокинетик — слишком большой риск для общества. И для мутантов в том числе. Наши интересы в этом вопросе сходятся: опасность грозит как жизни людей, так и репутации мутантов во всём мире. Нельзя допустить, чтобы видные члены сообщества мутантов выглядели именно так. Это нарушает наши права, противоречит всем демократическим принципам — особенно сейчас, когда общество так ими озабочено... Вы ведь понимаете, о чём я?

— Более чем, — сардонически сказал сенатор.

— К сожалению, при всей очевидности того, как опасны эти мутанты и насколько они погрязли в пороке, нам нечем их упрекнуть. Поэтому потребовалось небольшое вмешательство — уничтожить несколько документов, раздуть небольшой скандал. Начнём, пожалуй, с налоговой? Потом как раз подоспеет судебный иск от Рейвен.

— Я поговорю с нужными людьми, — сказал сенатор. — Постараемся надавить на судей. Кроме того, есть ещё пресса — она, знаете ли, очень эффективна, когда нужно кого-нибудь сожрать.

Хэнк сидел, ощущая, что вот-вот упадёт с ненадёжного стула. Ножки не выдержат веса и хрустнут у всех на виду.

— Было бы прекрасно, — кивнула Гроза. — Но речь всё-таки не об этом, а о моём личном вкладе. Без тех документов, которые я уничтожила, с юридической точки зрения школа беззащитна, и Ксавье можно прищучить по всем статьям. Вы ведь понимаете, что для нашего общего дела я сделала больше, чем вы все, вместе взятые?

Галлахер сердито хмыкнул.

— Громко выражаетесь, дамочка.

— Я вам не дамочка. Умерьте тон и обеспечьте свою часть сделки.

— Мне обещали ежемесячное содержание, — напомнила Рейвен. — «Постоянные отчисления в счёт состояния Ксавье» — вот как вы мне сказали.

— Я же говорил вам, что всё в процессе!

— Мне не нужны разговоры, — процедила Гроза. — Я хочу видеть результат.

Голова у Хэнка кружилась. Он разомкнул пересохшие синие губы и спросил:

— Какова ваша часть сделки?

Галлахер бегло глянул на него и снисходительно ответил, как недоразвитому:

— Уничтожить школу раз и навсегда.

Пауза.

— Зачем?

Все обратили на него взгляды. Минуту назад не волновал никого. Сейчас — взволновал всех.

— Хэнк, — сказала Гроза почти мягко. — Не говори ерунды. Ты лучше всех должен понимать, во что превратился Чарльз и как он на всех нас влияет.

— Почему я... я должен понимать это лучше всех?

— Он ведь был твоим другом. Разве нет? Вы очень хорошо дружили, пока он не изменился...

«...или — пока не изменился я».

— ...а потом он начал тебя презирать. Ты же сам рассказывал мне, как Чарльз заявился к тебе в кабинет и говорил дикие вещи. Разве не так?

— Да... Да, всё так.

«Уйти, уйти. Встать и уйти. Нет, не могу... Здесь Рейвен... Все эти люди, они на меня смотрят. Зачем они так смотрят?»

— Вот и сделай выводы, — наставительно сказала Гроза. — Посмотри внимательно на то, что сейчас происходит со школой, и пойми, что ей больше незачем существовать. Школа отжила своё. Все нормальные люди уже отправились восвояси, остались только приверженцы Чарльза — те, кого он одурманил, разбаловал, испортил. Ты видел этого Колосса? Китти Прайд? Хамы, не готовые даже взглянуть в сторону общества.

— А Джин? Скотт?

— Ведомые пешки. Трудно назвать их людьми Ксавье – они пойдут туда, куда им скажут.

— Но школа — это оплот мутантов, это наша собственная борьба, наше... наше место... Мы ведь всё ещё говорим о правах мутантов?

Сенатор глядел на Хэнка. Гроза усмехнулась.

— Разумеется. Благополучие всех мутантов — вот что нас волнует. Поэтому школы не должно быть.

— И что тогда станет с Чарльзом?

— За него не беспокойся, — оборвала Рейвен. — У Чарльза куча денег.

— Школа — дело всей его жизни…

— Жаль, что он пустил его на самотёк.

Хэнк открыл рот, чтобы возразить: это не Чарльз запустил свои дела, это мы заставили его.

Но все смотрели на него слишком пристально, слишком жёстко. Под взглядами он чувствовал себя, как у расстрельной стены, и остро ощущал своё несовершенство.

«Может быть, Чарльз начал презирать меня не просто так, а потому что я это заслужил?»

Враз обессилев, он опустил плечи.

— Славно, — похвалила его Гроза. — Соберись, Хэнк, мы делаем большое дело.

Они продолжали. Долго, должно быть: он удивился, когда обнаружил, что на часах миновал полдень. Голоса стали чем-то, что требовалось с усилием различать, — в основном он слышал звон фарфора или прихлёбывание кофе, скрежет каблуков под столом, тиканье часов, крысиное хихиканье Галлахера. Хэнк промок бы от пота, если бы не шерсть, — так ему было страшно.

Больше всего громадного Зверя с ручищами шириной с бревно пугали не неведомые абстрактные силы и не природные катаклизмы. Его пугали люди — маленькие существа без длинных когтей, острых зубов и смертоносных шипов.

Когда встреча подошла к концу, он с облегчением встал и кинулся вон. Не помнил, попрощался или нет. Улица поднималась и опускалась на холмах Манхэттена. Город, совсем недавно любимый Хэнком, вдруг стал противен. Хэнк собрался поймать такси и поехать на работу, но передумал. Поднял ворот пальто, надвинул шляпу на лоб и, не оглядываясь, пошёл в сторону Гарлема — отдыхать.

Шёл, куда-то торопился... Куда — неизвестно. Ему стало ясно, что идти, в сущности, некуда: есть только дом и работа. На работе его встретит приторная улыбка Молли («Мистер Маккой, как же я вас люблю!»), дома будет ждать Рейвен («Хэнк, с тобой так скучно, как будто кто-то умер»).

Всё верно, дорогая. Я умер. Это случилось давно.

А в Гарлеме — тишина. Какие-то дети играют в футбол — чёрные, головастые, худые, как воробьи. Хэнк сел на лавку, чтобы покормить голубей. Один из ребят подбежал и спросил:

— Сэр, это такой костюм?

Хэнк запоздало вспомнил, что снял шляпу, и тряхнул синей гривой.

— Да. Такой костюм.

— Отпад! Как настоящий, — восхитился пацан, поднял вверх большой палец и убежал обратно.

Как настоящий, повторил про себя Хэнк. Да, это точно про меня — выгляжу точь в точь как подлинник, но на самом деле — просто живой костюм.

Поздним вечером он вернулся домой и, не раздеваясь, стал искать в шкафу портплед.

— Хэнк? — позвала Рейвен из гостиной. Вышла. На ней был тёплый халат с непомерно длинными рукавами. — Хэнк, где ты был? Мне звонила твоя секретарша — говорит, что ты так и не появился за весь день.

— Я кормил голубей.

— Кого?

— Голубей. В Гарлеме.

Вскинув брови, она наблюдала, как он выволакивает портплед из шкафа и ищет свежие рубашки в ящике для белья.

— В Гарлеме, значит... Надо же, иногда ты умеешь удивлять. Хорошо, что пришёл — я как раз хотела взять у тебя денег. Ты же в курсе, Ороро живёт в отеле, говорит — там замечательный вид. И масса магазинов. Мы бы весело проводили время. Скоро я и сама получу деньги, но сейчас — увы, Чарльз ведь такой подлец, не дал мне даже цента, представляешь такое?

— Можешь пожить здесь.

— Здесь? — она хихикнула. — Хэнк, не пытайся шутить, у тебя никогда не получается. Эта берлога совсем не подходит для женщины. Всё стерильно, как в аптеке. Разве что на креслах твоя ужасная шерсть. И сними ты наконец эти гнусные рамочки, закажи приличные, ты же важное лицо, в конце-то концов. Что подумают о тебе коллеги, если сюда заглянут? Смертный ужас, а не дом.

— Деньги в тумбочке, возьми сколько нужно.

— Спасибо, милый. В одном ты хорош — всегда можно положиться, — она засмеялась и добавила: — Я, конечно, не про постель!..

Хэнк сложил в портплед две рубашки, оббежал взглядом три костюма на вешалках и подумал: зачем они мне сдались? Кажется, здесь должен валяться мой старый лабораторный халат.

— Ты собрался в командировку? Если будешь в Вашингтоне, будь добр, закажи новые ботинки. С твоей ногой любая обувь — калоша, но там хотя бы есть приличные мастера. Шьют обувь для президентов. Может быть, что-то сообразят даже на твою лапищу. Хорошо бы из телячьей кожи, телячья кожа сейчас — самый пик.

Он нашёл халат — прохудившийся, старый и рваный под мышками. Почему-то эта рухлядь его обрадовала. Рейвен увидела, как он складывает халат в портплед, и вмешалась:

— Ты серьёзно? Потащишь это в Вашингтон? Ну уж нет! Ни для кого ни секрет, что у тебя нет вкуса, но нужно хотя бы как-то соответствовать...

Он выпрямился и посмотрел ей в глаза. Неожиданно она споткнулась и, протрезвев, спросила:

— Или ты не в Вашингтон?

До чего же она красива — безумная, дикая, давно потерявшая собственное лицо. Что-то щёлкнуло в голове, и он всё понял.

— Хэнк, куда ты собрался?

Не хотелось говорить с ней, не хотелось её видеть. Он развернулся и ушёл в ванную, забрал свою зубную щётку. Равнодушно посмотрев на шерсть на дне душевой кабины, он вздрогнул от зрелища мелких синих чешуек, зависших на кромке раковины. Переливаются, как камушки на берегу. Словно живёшь с сиреной.

Рейвен уже стояла в проёме ванной.

— Я спросила: куда ты собрался, чёрт побери? Отвечай немедленно. Ты едешь в Вашингтон или нет?

— Нет, — сказал он, ненавидя себя за тон — оправдательный, виноватый, будто эта женщина имела какое-то право командовать. Будто бы он был нашкодившим питомцем, которого непременно нужно ткнуть носом в лужу у порога.

— Решил меня бросить?

— Пропусти, пожалуйста.

— К кому ты собрался уходить? Кому ты нужен, господи, посмотри на себя в зеркало, тебя же ни одна женщина не захочет!

Нет, подумал Хэнк, я любил не тебя. Я любил то, что ты собой представляла — материю, мимикрирующую под любую поверхность, существо без имени, без истории, без лица; женщину, которая может стать кем угодно, а потому не является никем. Воплощённый образ громадного общества, кашеобразный, изменчивый, беспринципный.

Нет, моя милая, я любил не тебя. Я любил любую.

— Рейвен, зачем ты со мной связалась?

Она притормозила.

— А тебе никогда не хотелось узнать, каково трахаться со зверем?.. Ой, брось смущаться, все же взрослые люди. Ладно бы ты и вправду был зверем, но ты же мямля, ботаник из Гарварда, до сих пор так ничего и не понял.

Одним движением он отодвинул её в сторону. Она отлетела, как пух, но не ударилась, а застыла, как вкопанная, силясь осознать, что сейчас было. Ошарашенно Хэнк смотрел на неё и на свои руки. Странное чувство. Прежде Хэнк никогда не чувствовал свою силу.

— Не трогай меня. Больше никогда не смей ко мне прикасаться.

— Не буду.

— Забирай вещи и проваливай.

— Хорошо.

— Деньги оставь.

— Оставлю.

Стук, визг задвижки, хлопок — это она закрылась в ванной. В воздухе коридора ещё висел её томный тягостный запах. Он положил зубную щётку в портплед, застегнул молнию, сунул ключи в карман и вышел из квартиры, напоследок подумав: надо было оплатить коммунальные услуги за два месяца вперёд.

Больше Хэнк Маккой не вернётся сюда никогда.

 

* * *

 

Среди ночи Эрик вскочил: услышал, как к дому подъехала машина. Выглянул из окна. Такси. Чарльз недовольно заворочался в одеялах и шёпотом спросил:

— Ты зачем встал?

— Кого-то чёрт принёс. Не обращай внимания. Спи.

Он надел брюки (спину ломило), распрямился и вышел в коридор. Пару секунд спросонья размышлял: стоит чем-нибудь вооружиться или нет? Нет. Цээрушники не приедут на такси. Возможно, явилась чья-нибудь безумная мамаша, наслушавшаяся сказок об ужасных мутантах, и желает обратно своего бешеного подростка. Может, не спускаться в холл и не открывать парадную дверь? Страсть как не хочется собачиться среди ночи.

Впрочем, поздно. Уже и ноги сами шагают по ступенькам — машинально выучил дом и ходишь тут, как настоящий управляющий. Выпить бы на ночь виски на три пальца.

Спустился в холл за секунду до того, как в дверь застучали. Тарабанили отчаянно — вековая парадная дверь задрожала.

Щёлкнув пальцами, Эрик отодвинул засов и открыл все замки. Распахнул дверь, готовый ко всему. На пороге стояла громадная тёмная туша, обросшая шерстью и нелепо запакованная в костюм.

Эрик узнал его сразу и потянулся, чтобы захлопнуть дверь.

— Подожди, — хрипло рыкнул Маккой. — Прости меня. Я хочу отладить Церебро.

 

* * *

 

Третий день подряд ей снилась чушь. Всё время одно и то же — первый день в школе Ксавье, равнодушная отчуждённость Джин Грей, визгливый смех Даркхолм и синие глаза Чарльза. До чего живые это были глаза, сколь яркие... Во снах они казались ещё яснее, чем в реальности. Интересно — сейчас, когда Ксавье наконец остался один на один со своим Магнето, глаза у него сияют?

Да, наверное... Сияют нестерпимо.

Это ненадолго, говорила она себе. Тешилась, баюкала себя, как ребёнка: всё скоро пройдёт.

Неважно. Проснулась, заказала кофе в номер и ушла в душ. Зазвонил телефон — пронзительная гостиничная трель, везде одинаковая и всем знакомая. Звонили долго, настойчиво, несколько раз подряд. Гроза замотала волосы полотенцем, вышла из душа и сняла трубку.

— Алло.

— Вы нам солгали.

Гроза кашлянула.

— С кем я разговариваю и как вы нашли мой номер?

— Это Галлахер. Найти вас нетрудно. Вы нам солгали.

— Чушь, — убеждённо сказала Гроза и поправила полотенце. Почему-то разволновалась и села. — Что случилось?

— Вы не уничтожили документы. Вы вообще ничего не сделали. Думали, что мы не узнаем?

— То есть как?.. Погодите, это недоразумение.

— Что именно — ваша ложь?

— Я уничтожила все документы, как мы договаривались.

— Вот как? — холодно переспросил он. — Что ж, тогда попробуйте объяснить мне происходящее.

— Происходящее что?

— Делаете вид, что не в курсе? Это неумно, дамочка.

— Объяснитесь.

— Ксавье чист. Три дня назад после нашей встречи я говорил с налоговиками. Они были готовы накрыть школу, но сегодня утром выяснилось, что все обвинения отозваны. Все документы на месте. Ему даже лицензию вернут с минуты на минуту. Вы солгали ЦРУ, мисс Монро. Представляете, к чему всё это ведёт?

— Подождите-подождите! Я своими глазами видела, как документы горят в камине. Я сожгла всё до последнего листка.

— Нас это не волнует. Вы, вероятно, забыли о своём положении, так я с радостью напомню. Мы не можем доверять человеку, который так нас подвёл.

— Этого не может быть! Нужно всё перепроверить. Вы видели эти документы? Они явно подделаны. Я всё уничтожала своими руками... Нет, постойте! Что вам сказали в налоговой? Может быть, у них нет никаких документов, может быть, это Чарльз морочит им головы... но как... Он ездил в налоговую?

— Нет, не ездил. Мы следили. Не пытайтесь отвертеться.

— Значит, он как-то сумел сделать это на расстоянии... вы слышите меня? Слышите?

Сердце билось, как бешеное. Галлахер не слышал.

— Мисс Монро, это не телефонный разговор. Кроме того, мне и так всё ясно. Я направил запрос в полицию и передал им досье о том, что у меня на вас есть. Угоны автомобилей, старые кражи, фальсификация документов, взятки...

Она задохнулась от ярости.

— Я делала это для вас! По вашей, чёрт побери, просьбе!

— Машины вы тоже угоняли для меня? Бросьте играть дурочку. Разговор окончен.

— Нет, не окончен. Не смейте вешать трубку. Я сказала, не смейте!

Гудки.

Ещё несколько секунд Гроза ошарашенно сжимала в руках трубку, чувствуя, как пластик нагрелся от жара её рук. Мысль пронеслась в голове галопом. Трудно в это поверить. Руки мелко тряслись, полотенце сползло на кресло. Гроза открыла сумочку и, порывшись в ней, вытащила телефонную книжку. На первой странице нашла номер Хэнка. Ответили не сразу.

— Что ещё? — буркнул сонный голос.

— Рейвен?

— А это ещё кто?

— Ороро Монро. Послушай, нам нужно поговорить.

Рейвен зевнула в трубку.

— В такую рань? Позвони потом, я ещё сплю.

— Слушай внимательно и отвечай чётко: Хэнк с тобой?

— Оставь меня в покое, сказала же — сплю.

— Позови к телефону Маккоя.

— Его нет.

— А где он?

— Не знаю, с чего ради я вообще должна это знать? Ороро, поговорим позже...

— Нет, мы поговорим сейчас, — рявкнула Гроза, уже не пытаясь быть деликатной. Нервы не позволяли. — Когда он ушёл, сегодня?

— Да что ты привязалась? Вчера он ушёл, вчера... Нет, постой. Позавчера. Когда мы сидели в ресторане?

— Три дня назад.

— В тот вечер он и сбежал. Ещё не объявлялся. Придёт, никуда не денется.

— И ты его не остановила?

— Я? За кого ты меня принимаешь? Стану я вешаться на него, ага... Не знаю, что мне делать в этой клоаке, тут невозможно жить.

И тут до неё дошло.

Всё вспыхнуло — жизнь, не длинная, не короткая, не весёлая и не грустная, существование степенное и никакое, — вспыхнуло и заискрилось, рассыпалось на мириады осколков. Ороро знала, что их уже не собрать.

— Дура! — заорала она, не узнав своего голоса. — Дура, ты всё испортила! Всё!

— Да пошла ты, — ответила Рейвен и повесила трубку.

Она сидела в кресле, забыв одеться, голая и измученная, с острым страхом посередине груди. Строгий костюм, приготовленный и отглаженный, ждал её на заправленной кровати. Гроза на него не взглянула.

Прошло пять минут, снова раздался звонок.

— Мисс Монро, — сказал голос метрдотеля, плывущий и деликатный. — Спуститесь в лобби. Тут полицейские, они хотят с вами поговорить.

— Хорошо, сейчас спущусь, — сказала Гроза, отключила телефон от сети и, подтянув колени к груди, отрешённо уставилась в стену.

 

* * *

 

Проснулся и заголосил будильник: пии-пии-пиии.

Галлахер не спал. Вчера кончилось снотворное, а без него он засыпал трудно. Хроническая бессонница началась, когда Галлахеру исполнилось двадцать три. Врач говорил — всё пройдёт к тридцати. Два месяца назад Галлахеру исполнилось тридцать шесть.

Сев в кровати, Галлахер отключил будильник, опустил ноги на холодный пол, встал и пошёл в ванную. Жена делала вид, что спит, но он слышал — она задержала дыхание. Значит, не спит. В ванной Галлахер включил свет и воду. Струи потекли в раковину задорным ручейком. На раковину кто-то капнул зубной пастой и мылом. Приспустив трусы, Галлахер увидел, что к бачку унитаза прилип длинный рыжий волос. Он помочился, взял волос двумя пальцами и смыл в унитаз. Тщательно помыл руки.

Вышел. Открыл гардероб, оглядел серую колоннаду костюмов, наугад вытянул один — не глажен.

— Дороти, — сказал он. Жена всё ещё притворялась спящей. — Погладь пиджак.

Он включил свет в спальне. Она заворочалась в одеялах.

— Я сто раз тебе говорил: гладить надо с вечера. В чём мне теперь идти? Отлично, просто замечательно.

— Утюг в шкафу. Ты не мог бы погладить сам?

Он оглянулся на неё. Жена села в постели, сонно вытирая глаза. Белая кожа, спутанное гнездо рыжих волос, руки-прутики придают сходство с шарнирной куклой, ногти обгрызены до красно-розовой кожи. Широко посаженные глуповатые глазки часто моргают.

— Сам, — сказал он с нажимом. — А ты что будешь делать — спать без задних ног? О, конечно, можешь не поднимать задницу, спи сладко.

Жена притянула ноги к груди.

— Хорошо, поглажу.

— Будь любезна, побыстрее. Я опоздаю на работу. Очень важная встреча. И разбуди этого, не то опять прогуляет. Вышибут идиота ко всем чертям. Кучу денег плачу за его грёбаное обучение, а ему хоть бы хер.

Он нашёл глаженую рубашку, надел и услышал, как лягушачьи ноги понуро шлёпают по коридору. Сразу вспоминается жена директора. В свои сорок семь весьма недурна: попка, сиськи — всё на месте. Губы малюет тёмно-бордовым цветом. Большой рот, как говорят — вместительный...

В ожидании костюма он пошёл в кухню. К ногам прилипал мелкий мусор. Галлахер поставил чайник на плиту, достал чашку с чёрным ободком от чая и насыпал в неё ложку растворимого кофе из большой банки.

— Дороти! — позвал он. — До-о-ороти!

В холодильнике нашёл три контейнера: мясной рулет, картофельная запеканка, тронутая плесенью тыквенная каша. Жена вошла в кухню. Он поднёс открытый лоток с плесенью прямо ей к лицу.

— Ты холодильник когда в последний раз разбирала? Всё стухло, не видишь, что ли?

Хотел почувствовать нотку торжества. Жена отшатнулась. Удалось.

— Я р-рзбру...

Вечно бормочет что-то себе под нос писклявым голоском. Сейчас голова заболит.

— Что ты пищишь, говори нормально.

— Я сегодня всё разберу.

Вошёл сын, как всегда — лохматый, в своих хипповских шмотках.

— Сто раз говорил подстричься.

— Ага, — сказал сын и плюхнулся на стул. — Есть че-нить пожрать?

Жена положила на стол вчерашний сэндвич в промасленном пакете.

— В школу заберёшь.

— Не подстрижёшься сегодня — я возьму ножницы и сам всё отрежу, — сказал Галлахер, сел за стол и велел: — Дороти, налей кипятка.

Жена тускло засеменила к плите. Трелью свистел закипевший чайник. Жена неловко сняла его с конфорки и принялась разливать кипяток по чашкам. Он смотрел на её искорёженную фигуру в застиранном домашнем костюме — футболка в пятнах, линялые трикотажные брюки до щиколоток. Корячится, как потрёпанная гусыня, еле-еле держит тяжёлый чайник. На ногах — облупившийся педикюр.

Сын включил телевизор и уставился в экран, приоткрыв рот. Иногда хлюпал и вытирал кулаком нос. На правой щеке выскочил красный набухший прыщ.

— Дороти, ты уже погладила костюм?

— Я? Я будила Джонни, а потом ты позвал меня, и кофе...

— Сколько можно оправдываться, просто иди и погладь костюм! Целыми днями ни черта не делаешь, могла бы и за домом последить для разнообразия.

Сын включил телевизор погромче.

— Эй, — рявкнул Галлахер. — Сделай свою бурду тише.

— Ты, типа, ваще? Из-за твоего ора ничё не слышно.

— Я буду орать в своём доме сколько захочу, а ты — ты сделай, мать твою, тише!

Из вредности засранец прибавил громкости. Галлахер вырвал у него пульт и отключил звук.

— Не хочешь убавить — вообще слушать не будешь. Понял?

— Ну охереть. Мы чё, в концлагере?

— Ты как с отцом разговариваешь?

Сын сунул пакет с сэндвичем в рюкзак.

— Мне, типа, в школу пора.

— Вот и иди. И не вздумай пропустить, я всё узнаю.

Галлахер выглянул — и впрямь приехал школьный автобус. Дороти, блекло улыбнувшись, неуверенно помахала вслед сыну. Не всё так плохо — иногда это пугало проявляет признаки жизни. Время уже поджимало. Он дошёл до спальни, надел носки и уставился на неглаженный костюм, лежащий на доске.

— Я ещё не успела, — испуганно сказала Дороти, прижав руки к лицу. Плачущие глаза, маленькие и слезливые, смотрели на Галлахера с униженной мольбой, часто-часто моргая. Всем своим видом жена внушала Галлахеру отвращение.

— Блять, — выругался он, надел не глаженый костюм и застегнул пуговицы пиджака. — Это последний раз. Сенатор уже предложил мне пойти в политику, а что я ему скажу? «Сэр, я бы рад, но моя жена не может даже отгладить сраный костюм».

— Извини.

— Почему ты не поздравила меня? Сенатор говорил о политике на полном серьёзе. Многие известные деятели вышли из ЦРУ.

— Я очень горда тобой, Натан.

Он внимательно посмотрел ей в лицо. Дороти никогда не спорила. Она говорила всё, как он хотел, но таким тоном... тоном, как будто бы он тиран и творит чёрте что. Сколько можно терпеть этот жалобный заискивающий тон. Ей этого не объяснить. Дура и есть дура.

— Ладно, — сказал он, — Приведи, наконец, этот дом в порядок. И с собой что-нибудь сделай. Смотреть противно.

В правой руке она что-то мяла. Он опустил взгляд — нож.

— Дороти?

— А?

— Зачем он тебе?

Она посмотрела вниз, вздрогнула, выронила и суетливо кинулась подбирать.

— Зачем нож? — повторил Галлахер.

— М-м-масло намазывала. Арахисовое.

— Намазывала на что?

— На сэндвич... я сделала тебе сэндвич на работу...

Он осторожно обошёл её, стараясь быть как можно дальше, и пошёл к выходу.

— Ладно, поеду. Не скучай.

— Не буду... Подожди! Ты забыл сэндвич.

— Я не голоден.

Завел машину, отъехал на три квартала и обнаружил, что весь пропитался потом. Под пиджаком нащупал табельное оружие. Холодное дуло тяжело легло в ладонь. Галлахер никогда не забывал, что Америку основали люди с ружьями наперевес, которые хватали всё, что им нравится. От таких мыслей он ощущал покой и уверенность. По уставу он не должен был носить оружие постоянно, но не мог отделаться от привычки.

Этак невольно вспомнишь первую встречу с Ксавье. Давным-давно. Профессор пожал ему руку, представился, сел на стул и бегло глянул на кобуру, оттопыривающую пиджак. Галлахер первым делом едко спросил:

— Вас пугает мой пистолет?

На что Ксавье с улыбкой ответил:

— Что вы. Пистолет — оружие для беззащитных.

Да, в те годы Ксавье был иным... Или нет? Неважно. Не имеет значения, кем он был и не был, и даже то, кем является сейчас. Важно только то, кем он станет. Скоро.

Он доехал до здания, припарковал машину и вышел. Настроение стало превосходным. О своей собственной судьбе Галлахер давно договорился — после завершения дела мутантов его наконец протолкнут в верха. Осталось решить судьбу Ксавье. Он планировал закончить с этим сегодня.

У кабинета Главного его вдруг остановила секретарша.

— Вам назначено?

Он недоуменно уставился в её плоское рыбье лицо.

— Меня ждут.

— Я передам, что вы заходили.

— Меня зовут Натан Галлахер. Он в курсе, что я приду.

— Очень жаль, но в расписании нет вашего имени.

— Чертовщина какая-то. Проверьте ещё раз.

— Я передам о вашем визите, — повторила она рафинированным вежливым голосом.

Открылась дверь, в приёмную вышел Главный.

— Сэр! — сказал Галлахер и сделал шаг к нему. — Сэр, мне нужно поговорить с вами насчёт нашего вопроса. Позволите войти?

— Галлахер, мы уже всё решили. Тина, будьте добры, поднимите сводку документов за прошлую неделю, мне нужны отчёты о работе всех отделов.

— Да, сэр.

— И кофе, чёрный, без сахара. Побыстрее.

Слова доходили до Галлахера туго.

— Что вы решили? — запоздало спросил он. Главный скользнул по нему взглядом, крякнул и сказал:

— Зайдите на минуту.

Галлахер послушно зашёл в кабинет, смиренно подождал, пока секретарша принесёт Главному кофе, и от ступора даже не присел. Он ждал если не радушного приёма, то хотя бы заинтересованности... Нет, ничего. Главный закрыл дверь и сказал:

— Налоговая отозвала все обвинения. У них ничего нет на эту школу. Комиссия вернула лицензию.

— Что? Да быть не может!

— Я ручаюсь за то, что говорю, как вы думаете?

— Да... да, конечно, безусловно, я вовсе не имел...

— Дело закрыто, — отчеканил Главный, сел за стол и хлебнул кофе. — Отзовите всех своих подчинённых. ЦРУ больше этим не занимается.

— То есть как — не занимается? Ну и что, что налоговая спятила, это наверняка происки Монро. Я прищучу её в два счёта. Нельзя останавливаться, мы же почти додавили этих мутантов.

— Что конкретно в моём приказе вы не поняли? — Главный сузил глаза. — Повторяю: вы свободны.

— Я... давайте смотреть трезво, осталась же ерунда, ещё чуть-чуть — и мутантов загонят в угол. Разве не этого мы добивались?

— Свободны, — по слогам повторил Главный и погрузился в отчёт.

Сбитый с толку, он дошёл до своего кабинета и остолбенел — чистые столы, ещё вчера заваленные бумагами, ударили хуком справа. Был ещё казённый шкаф и сейф с важными документами; всё опустело. Остались канцелярские принадлежности, телефон и несколько документов по проходным делам.

Все материалы о мутантах исчезли, как не бывало.

Он вышел в коридор и пять минут стоял, не в силах сдвинуться с места. Мимо прошёл один из коллег. Галлахер остановил его и рявкнул:

— Что здесь произошло?

Паренёк (к слову — подчинённый) вскинул брови и стряхнул с плеча чужую руку.

— Дело закрыто, вы разве не слышали?

— Стой. Как — закрыто, почему?

На него посмотрели, как на полного идиота. Галлахер ненавидел этот взгляд.

— Какого хрена они всё уволокли?

— Сэр, я не знаю. Нам велели забыть об этом деле. В управлении этим больше не занимаются. Не наша забота, вот и всё.

— Как — не наша?! Ты что несёшь?

Паренёк, не смущаясь, вывернулся и молча ушёл.

Галлахер вернулся в кабинет. Минут десять перебирал проходные бумажки и катал по столу карандаш. Злоба набухала в груди. Он взял трубку и навёл справки — долго общался со знакомым из полицейского управления, надиктовывал данные и адреса. Потом позвонил Ороро Монро и втоптал её в грязь. Легче не стало, но злоба превратилась в систему, а системы — любые — Галлахер уважал.

Система давала ему шанс встроиться в обстоятельства и понять... понять...

Подскочил. Забегал по кабинету. Остановился: хватит. Ни с кем не попрощавшись, вышел из здания, сел в машину и поехал по маршруту, который давно знал.

На выезде из города его вдруг обуяла смутная тревога. Он не умел с ней справляться — просто не знал, что делать. Тревога не была одной из тех вещей, которые появлялись часто. В основном он испытывал желчное раздражение разных форм.

У школы он затормозил, обнаружив ораву детей, выгружающихся из машин. Они волокли чемоданы и стрекотали, как цикады, — орда малолетних преступников возвращалась в родные края. Некоторые выглядели, как дьявольские отродья, другие взлетали над землей. Один из выродков выдохнул клубы дыма и чуть не поджёг пламенем ограду. Остальные захохотали.

Внутри него ворочалось что-то тёмное, смрадное; он ощущал это как отвращение — даже большее, чем к жене. Проверил кобуру и вышел из машины. Около ограды прошёл, стараясь ни к кому и ни к чему не прикасаться. Вместе со всеми вошёл в дом.

И сразу, с порога, без секунды передышки в него выстрелили смеющиеся синие глаза Ксавье.

— Мистер Галлахер, — сказал он, перекрикивая толпу гомонящих детей. — Я вас ждал. Заглянете в мой кабинет?

И такой скачущий... Смотреть тошно. Шаг пружинит, как матрас. Горячий человек, дикий. Такие вызывают ненависть. Галлахер шёл за ним не потому, что хотел. Просто — ну, куда ещё идти?

Споткнувшись в коридоре о ковёр, он вдруг ясно понял: это — в последний раз. Больше я никуда никогда не загляну. Зайду в этот кабинет и не выйду. Что бы там не случилось.

Зашёл. Посмотрел вокруг. Здесь, кажется, прибрались.

— Садитесь, — пригласил Ксавье и сел за стол. Галлахер тоже сел, по инерции.

Глупо размениваться на предисловия, и юлить — тоже глупо.

— Мне всё известно о вас.

— Надеюсь.

— Считаете, вам сойдёт это с рук?

— По правде говоря, мне плевать на это.

— Значит, плевать?

— Да, я же сказал.

— С каких пор?

— С давних.

Лицо Галлахера дрожало от напряжения. Он сделал над собой усилие, и оно оказалось трудным. Труднее, чем ожидал.

— Я всё понял, профессор. Вы рубанули с плеча. Но кое о чём вы не подумали.

— О чём же?

— О том, что всё не так, как вам представлялось. Вы подумали, что мы хотим избавиться от вас, но это не так. Вы нужны нам, профессор.

Ксавье против воли рассмеялся и извинился за это. Затем откашлялся. Говорил беспечно.

— Ошибаетесь. Я знаю, что нужен вам. И даже знаю, зачем. Я нужен вам, чтобы защищать от тех, кому вы насолили. От мистера Леншерра, например. Вы прекрасно представляли, чем кончатся эти дрязги, но у вас был отходной путь — я. Вы думали, что можно избавиться от Магнето, ничего не опасаясь, потому что в любой момент я брошусь на вашу защиту. Я был нужен вам в качестве живого щита. Но зачем вы нужны мне?

— Послушайте, я понимаю, к чему вы клоните... Правда, понимаю. Вы хотите получить плату за свою помощь, и это очень умно... Честно говоря, я и впрямь промахнулся — не знал, что вы так практичны. Но всё можно уладить. Мы можем платить вам хорошие деньги, выделять субсидии. Наши люди возьмут вашу школу под охрану, выделят деньги из бюджета. Я сам договорюсь. Назовите сумму.

— У вас такой суммы нет.

Галлахер открыл рот и закрыл.

— Моя школа в полном порядке. Как видите, я в состоянии обеспечить школу самостоятельно и могу за неё постоять. Вам нечего мне предложить.

Галлахера подмывало спросить, и он спросил.

— Чего же вы тогда хотите?

— Хочу, чтобы вы исчезли, — просто сказал Чарльз. — Хочу, чтобы я, мои друзья, студенты и коллеги навсегда забыли о вашем существовании. Не хочу ни слышать, ни видеть, ни сталкиваться с вами, ни тем более вести дела.

— Я не могу пойти на такие условия.

— А это не условия, мистер Галлахер. Я не заключаю сделку с тем, кто не сможет мне отплатить. Я ставлю ультиматум.

— Ультиматум?

Ксавье смотрел выжидательно и молчал.

— Что, чёрт возьми, происходит?!

Галлахер чувствовал, как капли пота текут между лопаток, а рубашка липнет к спине.

— Вы... вы что, смеетесь надо мной? Хотите свергнуть правительство?

— Откровенно говоря, я уже это сделал. Не надо обманываться, вы ведь уже догадались. Сделайте усилие и разложите мысли по полочкам. Это не трудно.

Лицо Галлахера было пустым и белым. Забывшись, он беззвучно шевелил губами, как рыба на песчаном берегу.

— Не бойтесь, — сказал Чарльз. — Ничего сверхъестественного. Страна в полном порядке, за исключением одного: существование школы больше никого не тревожит.

— Что... я... я не...

— Вы любите человеческий разум? Я — обожаю. Мы, по сути, отличаемся от животных именно этим инструментом — способностью мыслить. Единственное оружие, которым наделён человек, деликатно устроено. У него тонкая настройка. Управление разумом чем-то похоже на поворот динамических ползунков — нужно слегка подкрутить нужный, и человек навсегда забудет о твоём существовании. Идея хороша тем, что не нарушает личной свободы, не стирает чужую личность, а лишь правит те моменты, которые никого не касаются. Говоря вашим языком, я претворил в жизнь принцип «не суй свой нос в чужие дела». Пока вы ехали сюда, все ваши соратники забыли о мистере Леншерре, обо мне, о Хэнке, о нашей прекрасной школе. Их жизнь не разрушилась — они лишь потеряли возможность вершить самосуд в том, что их не касается. Чувствуете красоту момента?

— Безумие...

— Буду признателен, если вы не станете вынуждать меня убивать вас. Не физически, конечно. Этим я не занимаюсь. Но смерть интеллектуальная страшна ещё больше, не так ли?

— Не понимаю... так не может быть...

Ксавье деликатно кашлянул, выжидая. Изящный и убийственный жест — дать сопернику время осознать проигрыш.

— Напрягитесь и слушайте очень внимательно: мне неприятна мысль о том, что я должен кого-то убить, поэтому я прошу вас избавить меня от такой необходимости.

— Н-необходимости?

Мистер Галлахер не слышал фраз — только отдельные слова, рваные, как листья.

— Если вы примете ультиматум и исчезнете из нашей жизни, я просто о вас забуду. Если вы станете досаждать и угрожать и дальше, придётся подправить память и вам, и куда более существенно, чем остальным. Выкинуть из жизни громадный кусок. Кто знает, что случится потом? Не могу ручаться за ваше душевное здоровье. Поэтому, будьте добры, не попадайтесь мне больше никогда.

— Но как же ваша сестра... Монро... Маккой, в конце концов...

— Хэнк Маккой очень мне помог. Смею предположить, что это не моя заслуга, а ваша.

— Бред.

— Вы так считаете? Выпейте воды.

Ему дали графин и стакан. Он налил воды и выпил.

— Что касается Рейвен, то она получила то, что заслужила. Почему вы так перепугались? Выпейте ещё. Могу принести виски, хотите?

— Нет.

— Не пугайтесь. Я не убиваю. Рейвен и все другие, подобные ей, остались с тем, что у них было без меня. К вечеру всё утрясётся окончательно.

Смутная мысль посетила Галлахера и пронеслась мимо: а как же я? Что станет со мной? Чарльз поймал мысль в воздухе и любезно ответил:

— Вас я оставляю на ваше собственное усмотрение. Не считайте, будто я вас виню или ненавижу. Вы просто серая масса без проблесков. Даже не хочется лезть.

Галлахер каркнул. Так из его уст звучал человеческий смех. Настала тишина, холодная, как речной камень. Дети гомонили из сада. Ксавье отвернулся к окну, чтобы посмотреть, как они пропалывают сорняки. Где-то стучал молоток — в доме чинили трубы перед зимой. Мелкая, до смешного обычная жизнь — было бы, ради чего стараться... Но Ксавье выглядел молодым и свежим. Намного, намного моложе Галлахера.

Галлахер подумал: он следит за мной, как кот за канарейкой. Ему даже не нужно демонстрировать силу. Он не из тех парней, которые сжимают твою руку в тиски — и так ясно, что он может прибить меня одной мыслью.

Сильный мужик, кто бы мог подумать.

— Не думайте обо мне. Подумайте о себе. Может, всё-таки виски? — отвернувшись от окна, предложил он.

«Как ты обрадовался, что выблядки вернулись. Псих».

— Я называю их детьми.

— Снова читаете мысли, когда вздумается?

— В целом да. Бодрит. Выпьете виски или нет?

Всё вернулось к Галлахеру — мысли, преследовавшие его за порогом кабинета, просочились и внутрь, забились в черепную коробку, и он вспомнил, что всё кончено. Это придало ему сил.

— Ладно, Ксавье. Я всё понял.

— Рад.

— Изъян видите?

— Что?

Наконец Галлахер почувствовал то, что держало его на плаву долгие годы — злорадное удовольствие от чужого провала.

— Разве не заметили? А вроде такой профессоришка, куда деваться... Где бы не оказались, там всегда окажутся люди, подобные мне. Эта серая масса, как вы нас называете, сносит вашу братию, как океан — щепки. Всё потому, что вы очень индивидуальны. Трясётесь с этим, как с высшей радостью, смех один. В вашей исключительности, Ксавье, есть один очевидный недочёт: индивидуалист — существо не стадное, и любое стадо затопчет единичную особь в два счёта. Что до меня, то я — стадо. И очень горжусь этим, если хотите знать. Стадо вообще с древних времён свергало империи.

— А индивидуалисты создавали.

— Вот именно. Они создавали, и где они теперь? Исчезают день ото дня, — сказал Галлахер. — От вас тоже ничего не останется. Рано или поздно — пусть не сегодня, пусть завтра, — тоже станете мною. Может, помрёте в процессе или нет, но стадо в любом случае вас сожрёт. Живым или мёртвым. Можете поверить мне на слово: я всю жизнь валандаюсь с людьми. Никто не знает это стадо лучше, чем я. Всё потому, что я — часть его, а вы — нет. Запомните хорошенько, Ксавье: стадо управляет миром. Я. Не вы.

— Да, — без улыбки согласился Чарльз. — Незначительные люди вообще очень нуждаются во власти.

Дольше он продержаться не мог. Чувствовал – осталась минута. Может, две. Ксавье смотрел прямо, без ужимок – до чего несгибаемый попался монстр, до чего дикий – в лучшем смысле слова, дикий от неиспорченности, непогрешимости, какой грязью не обливай – останется слепяще-чистым.

Не то, что ты.  
Напоследок Галлахер подумал: я успею или нет?

— Натан, — сказал Ксавье, так и не обернувшись. Галлахер вздрогнул. — Имейте же честь.

Тогда он нырнул ладонью в пиджак, схватил рукоять пистолета и выстрелил.

 

* * *

 

И вдруг он услышал звук.

Нет, не услышал. Почуял нутром: где-то пролетела пуля. Машинально вскинул голову: где, зачем? Сорвался с места, бросил трубы, Колосса с молотком, подвал и стремянку. Побежал. Чуть не убился на лестнице. Пролетел по холлу мимо толпы детей, прислушался к чувству и понял: кабинет.

Грохнуло ещё раз. В холле раздались крики. Внутренности похолодели секунды за две. Больше у него не было времени сомневаться и успокаиваться. Он рывком открыл дверь кабинета. На полу лежал труп.

Кто-то в другом конце комнаты охнул. Эрик перешагнул через тело и ринулся к столу. У стола лежал Чарльз, распластав руки.

— Чарльз, что... ч-чёрт.

Ноги наступили на  мокрое и багряное блестящее пятно.

— Пулю вытащи, — хрипло сказал Ксавье.

Эрик приподнял тело, на спине нащупал ладонью дырочку в пиджаке. Пуля сама к нему вылетела — лёгкая, мелкая, невесомая, будто пух. Ксавье вскрикнул.

— Сейчас поедем в больницу. Ты как?

— Бывало и лучше.

— Встать сможешь?

— Что с Галлахером? Он стрелял дважды.

— Ему лучше, чем тебе. Обхвати меня за шею и крепко держись.

— Если поврежден позвоночник... нужно лежать на ровной... поверхности...

— Тогда не шевелись. Позову Колосса. Сейчас приду, только не смей дёргаться.

Его не было не больше минуты. Чарльз повернул голову и посмотрел вслед. В нескольких метрах увидел Галлахера. Личность можно определить лишь по серому костюму, выше воротничка – кровавая каша с кусочками костей. Галлахер выстрелил себе в лицо.

Потом — суета Колосса, поиск носилок (Эрик, отчаявшись, за секунду сделал из пресс-папье металлическую пластину по длине тела), судорожная беготня в холле. Чарльза несли сквозь толпу детей (гомон, испуганные глаза, руки-прутики, тянущиеся к нему) и дивный сад (запах листов жимолости, яблок, пожухлой травы и камня), мимо лестниц, в машину, в темноту. Эрик, положил его на заднее сиденье «Плимута», сел за руль.

— Расступитесь! Идите к чёрту! Все идите вон!

Это он, конечно, зря — дети не виноваты. Хорошо бы послушать радио. Что сейчас передают, какая музыка в моде? Давно ничего не слушал, может — пора?

— Включи радио, — попросил Чарльз. Эрик гнал по шоссе, как бешеный, и то и дело оглядывался на заднее сиденье, будто верил, что с Чарльзом всё будет в порядке, пока он присматривает за ним.

Включилось радио. Пел Скотт Маккензи: медитативное, будоражащее «Сан-Франциско», закрываешь глаза — и на уме шестидесятые. Словно, кроме них, ничего не случалось.

— Не закрывай глаза, — рявкнул Леншерр. — Смотри на меня!

Хотелось успокоить его — мол, не нужно этого, не волнуйся, всё будет хорошо, я сделаю всё, как ты скажешь, только дай немного передохнуть. Подремать, успокоиться... Я ведь и в отпуске ни разу не был. Можно хотя бы сейчас?

— Не давай слабину, — сказал Леншерр, прибавив скорости. — Я тебя знаю. Доживёшь до девяноста лет.

Ну, раз знает… Куда от него деться?

Пришлось подчиниться.


	7. Chapter 7

**Эпилог.**

 

_Три месяца спустя._

 

Барри сказал, что назначит её управляющей сегодня же. И не назначил. Проклятье, на этих боровов нельзя даже понадеяться — непременно всё испортят. С утра она проснулась в отличном настроении. Потом всё пошло к чёрту.

Будь проклят Барри. Лучше бы он откинулся, и дело с концами. Тем более — больная печень, тревожный возраст, одутловатое лицо — явно скоро грянет инфаркт... Боже, за что? Почему он никак не помрёт?

Закрывшись в туалете для персонала, она закурила под объявлением: «НЕ КУРИТЬ!!!!», стряхнула пепел в немытую раковину и лениво взглянула в зеркало. Кажется, всё в порядке. Да, она хороша. Никто не даст ей и двадцати шести, а между тем скоро грянет сорок.

Только вот глаза... Взгляд давно уже не девичий. Барменша Дайана советовала накладывать на веки мокрые пакетики с зелёным чаем. Чушь собачья, не помогает. Что она понимает, эта Дайана? Ей самой уже хорошо к пятидесяти — тело дряблеет, кожа виснет, вокруг губ складки, как у шарпея. Молодится, как породистая сука, но куда там — обычная бруклинская потаскуха предпенсионных лет.

Кто-то позвал её из-за двери туалета. Она стряхнула пепел и лениво огрызнулась: отстаньте, сдохните, дайте побыть одной.

Как обрыдло, опостылело мерзкое местечко. Конечно, получше, чем вшивый бар на окраине, но не предел мечтаний. Внешне всё чинно, зубы скрипят: белые скатерти, приличный бар, деревянный пол, небедные клиенты. Изнутри — та же зловонная клоака с теми же заурядностями. После смены Барри начнёт приставать. Зря она позавчера трахнулась с ним в подсобке — теперь он подумает, что так и должно быть. Пусть тащится со своим хилым червячком к какой-нибудь шлюшке. Подхватит заразу и приползёт, как миленький. И притом очень скоро.

Сигарета кончилась, поэтому она закурила следующую.

Чёрт возьми, ещё только шесть. Целых два часа до конца смены, а уже не хочется никого видеть.

— Рейвен! — снова окликнули её. Дайана. Вот сука. Кулаки забарабанили в дверь. — Рейвен, клиенты на летней веранде ждут уже пять минут!

Целых пять минут, ужас! Очередные юные снобы с часами «Ролекс», привередливые, как аристократы: ах, в кофе слишком мало сливок, ах, когда попадут десерт, ах, смените пепельницу, ах, ах...

Папочкины сынки.

— Иду я, иду.

Она выкинула бычки в унитаз и махнула рукой, разгоняя дым. Из кармана вытащила жвачку и тщательно разжевала дешёвую мятную пластинку. В рекламе по телевизору говорили, что жвачка отлично маскирует табачный дым.

На веранде и впрямь ждали клиенты. Три мужчины — один с пледом на коленях, второй громадный, как скала, третий — очень даже ничего. Красивый мужик, холёный, даже движения — загляденье. Наверняка очередные мудаки с Уолл-Стрит.

Она шлёпнула меню им на стол. Громадный мужик, запакованный в пальто и напяливший шляпу, протянул к меню ручищу в перчатке, прикоснулся к обложке, но так и не открыл.

— Три кофе, — сказал Холёный. — Покрепче. Два с сахаром. В турке варите?

— Неа, тока в кофемашине.

— Ладно, пусть так. И принесите пепельницу.

Ишь чего захотели — в турке. Может, вам ещё и на песке сварганить? Рейвен на дух не выносила эстетов. Пороха в жизни не нюхали, вот и всё.

Заказ она передала в бар, оттащила на веранду пепельницу и три чашки остывшего кофе и встала в дверях основного зала — хотела посмотреть. Они развернули на весь стол бумаги и стали ожесточённо спорить. Чертежи, какие-то пометки... Скукота. Что они забыли в этих бумажонках? Приличные люди сидят на уличных верандах с газетой, как тот старый хрыч за дальним столиком. В руках свежий «Нью-Йорк Таймс», развернутый так, чтобы все видели первую полосу.

«Сенсация! Гарвардские учёные выявили ген, облегчающий побочные эффекты мутации. Источник финансирования не разглашается».

Рейвен на секунду замерла, потом успокоилась. Нет. Просто совпадение. Никто ничего не знает, и уж тем более — не догадается. Она очень осторожна. Даже не позволяет Барри оставаться на ночь в её халупе — мало того, что этот гондон храпит, так ещё и может заметить чешую на подушке. А то и, не приведи Господи, проснётся раньше неё и увидит эту жуткую синеву... Эти шероховатости... Увидит монстра, живущего у неё внутри.

Нет, этого допустить нельзя. Как бы так исхитриться, чтобы скорей получить должность управляющей, но не спать с Барри до утра?

Кто-то чувствительно ущипнул её за задницу. Рейвен подскочила.

— Куколка, да ты секси!

А вот и Барри. Лёгок чёрт на помине. Она натянуто засмеялась и сказала:

— Отстань, у меня клиенты.

Лицо Барри, отёкшее от вчерашних возлияний, тускло скалилось на неё. В несвежей щетине застряли мелкие хлебные крошки и капли кетчупа. Рейвен ощутила лёгкую тошноту.

— Ох, детка, ты вся в трудах. Может, завалишься после смены ко мне, а? Я бы сегодня не прочь...

И улыбается, сука, улыбается.

— Посмотрим, — сказала Рейвен.

— Вот и славно, детка. Покалякаем попозжа.

Туловище Барри, давно раздавшееся вширь от пива и гамбургеров, уплыло внутрь кафе. Он держал это заведение уже лет десять. Попав сюда полтора месяца назад, Рейвен быстро пронюхала: отобрать кафешку почти ничего не стоит. Барри падок на передок.

Вдруг она почувствовала на себе чей-то взгляд. На неё смотрел мужик-скала. Ни черта не видать лица у такой махины — до носа натянул ворот пальто, а на глаза напялил тёмные очки. В руках вертел карандаш. Секретный агент херов. Он заметил, что она смотрит, и отвернулся к дружкам.

Она подошла, чтобы сменить пепельницу, когда они уже сворачивали свои чертежи.

— Идея с тренировочной базой отличная, но чертежи пока хромают. Счёт, будьте добры, — сказал тот, что с пледом.

— Можете взять на баре.

— Вы не могли бы принести?

— Мужчина, счета мы выдаём на баре! Встаньте и сами возьмите, я что, ещё бегать буду?

Холёный дёрнулся, поднял голову и взглянул на неё пронизывающе.

— Пошевеливайся.

От его движения плед чуть приподнялся. Рейвен увидела колесо коляски.

— А, так бы и сказали, что инвалид...

— Я сказал, тащи сюда счёт, — отчеканил Холёный. — Быстро.

Почему-то стало не по себе. Она не то чтобы испугалась — скорее замерла, как мышь. Потом очнулась и буркнула:

— Ладно, ладно, чё разбуянились...

Дойдя до бара, внутренне возмутилась: какого чёрта? Надо указать обмудкам, что она здесь не рабыня личных прихотей. Есть порядок: счёт за кофе выставляют в баре... Нет, лучше не закатывать скандал — ещё, чего доброго, Барри заметит, а это будет совсем некстати.

Они оплатили по счёту. Холёный встал и толкнул коляску друга. Странное движение — какое-то уж слишком бережное. Что может случиться с паралитиком? Всё худшее, стало быть, позади. Мужик-скала почему-то медлил, и паралитик мягким голосом позвал его:

— Хэнк, нам пора.

На неё даже не взглянул. Как будто она и внимания не достойна. Ну, не заметила коляску, и что? Эка беда. И чаевых, конечно, не оставили. Надо было сразу послать их ко всем чертям. И покурить не мешало бы. Авось смена кончится побыстрее.

Деньги Рейвен сдала в бар, протянув жеманной потаскушке Дайане (наверняка зажилит не меньше доллара). Пошла в закуток к туалету, по дороге достала сигарету. Зашла. Закурила. Вдруг постучали в дверь.

— Занято.

Дверь открылась — Рейвен забыла её запереть. Мужик-скала зашёл, тяжело ступая.

— Мужчина, это туалет для персонала. Вход для посетителей в другой сто...

Он снял шляпу и очки. Густая грива мощной волной опустилась на плечи. Лицо (нечеловеческое, чудовищное) заросло мелкой синей шерстью. Из недр этого лица на Рейвен смотрели жёлтые звериные глаза.

В ужасе она отступила назад, прижавшись спиной к стене, и что-то проблеяла, не слыша саму себя. Полузверь положил на раковину конверт.

— Забери.

— А... ааа... Сгинь, сгинь...

— Возьми, пожалуйста.

Сердце стучало внутри груди с неровным грохотом, всё громче и громче.

— Охрана! ОХРАНА!

— Тише. Я уже ухожу.

Низкий голос оттолкнулся от стен и от потолка. Показалось — помедлил, помедлил всего на секунду, рассматривал её, что-то искал... Будто спрашивал: ты это или нет?

Перестал.

Чудовище грузно развернулось, надело очки, заправило гриву под шляпу.

Вышло.

Хлопнула дверь. Пепел с сигареты спланировал на дешёвый кафельный пол.

Зубы стучали, как проклятые. Рейвен ещё долго смотрела на дверь — боялась, что кошмар вернётся. Сигарета дотлела до фильтра и обожгла пальцы. Рейвен потушила её в раковине и закурила новую. Следом ещё одну. Мало-помалу пришла в себя: может, всё привиделось? Да нет же, конверт на месте. Лежит целехонький на краешке раковины. Очень пухлый конверт.

Господи, а вдруг — бомба? Сибирская язва? Что ещё присылают?

Сначала осторожно прощупала конверт, удивляясь: похоже, бумажки... Вскрыла, подцепив длинным ногтём за край, и в полном остолбенении уставилась на пачку стодолларовых купюр.

— Что за...

Десять тысяч долларов. Пересчитала трижды. В глубине конверта — чек за три чашки кофе, на обратной стороне кто-то неуклюже написал карандашом: «Потрать деньги на обучение. Познакомься с хорошим мужчиной». Сначала она решила, что это шутка. Но какая же шутка, если совсем не смешно?

Сколько денег... Можно купить машину, а лучше — укомплектовать наконец гардероб. Съездить в Калифорнию на выходные... С такими деньжищами можно горы свернуть, тут и к гадалке не ходи. Какая разница, откуда они взялись?

В дверь застучали. Она вспомнила синюю гриву и отшатнулась. Конверт упал на пол.

— Кисуля, ты тут?

— Д-да... Да, Барри, подожди минутку.

— Я подумал: ничего страшного, если ты сегодня не доработаешь. Дайана последит за залом. Пойдём прошвырнёмся, детка, я знаю отменный караоке-бар, ты в таких заведениях и во снах не бывала.

Рейвен часто неглубоко дышала, силясь справиться с тошнотой. В зеркале напротив на миг отразились жёлтые — её собственные — глаза.

— Ну? — спросил он из-за двери масляным тоном. — Что скажешь, куколка?

Конверт всё ещё лежал на полу. Рейвен сунула его за пазуху и рукой причесала волосы.

— Конечно, Барри. Всё, что ты пожелаешь.

Поправила форму, сунула в рот жвачку и, счастливая, вышла в прокуренный коридор.

 


End file.
